Promises
by BorderWolf
Summary: This is a sequel to You're Not Always Alone For The Holidays. It's going to be very long story ( 82 chapters!), with some lemon towards the end. Jack returns to Mineral Town to check on the farmer he befriended. When he get near the town, he has dreams of a girl he met on his first visit. He promised he wouldn't forget her, but he has forgotten her name.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young man tucked a blue cap in his pocket as he walked into the courtroom with the six other people he served with on Grand Jury duty. They were to see the judge who would swear them out from their service.

The judge stood up, "Thank you for helping on getting cases ready for court. Even if you are no longer going to be under oath to keep secret about the details of the cases you have heard, I ask that you still keep quiet about them. Will you do this?"

"Yes," said the seven Grand Jurors.

"Thank you. I hope that I will see some of you when you are eligible for jury duty again. So, you are now hereby dismissed."

As the seven people were leaving the room, one spoke up.

"That was a quick dismissal," said a blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, those were interesting cases we heard," said the young man as he put his blue cap back on.

The blonde haired girl nodded her head, "True, but towards the end of the service it looked like you were a bit distracted about something.

A small frown crossed the young man's face, "I'm just worried about a friend, I haven't heard from him since fall.

"Someone you knew from school?"

"No, an old family friend. He's 76 years old."

"Is he from around here? You could have called him."

"No, he lives out in the countryside. My parents felt I should see more of the world. So we went to a small town on an island. I wandered away from my parents and ended up at this farm. The owner was that old man, and he was kind enough to reunite me with my parents. He even invited us to stay at his farm for a few days. When we were leaving he told us that he never had time for a family and asked if he could write to me. My parents thought that would be a nice thing to do and ok' d it. So he and I have been writing to each other over the years."

"Didn't you at least go visit him during summer vacation from school?"

The young man shook his head, "No, my parents took me to see other places."

The blonde haired girl nodded her head, "I see, so you're going to go visit him?"

"Yes, I just hope he is still alive."

"If this town is on an island, is there a ferry to take you there?"

"Yes, I just hope that it goes there due to tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

The blonde haired girl clicked her fingers, "That's right, some ferries don't run on holidays. If it isn't running what will you do?"

"My father has a friend with a fishing boat. I'll ask if he could take me there."

"Well, I would like to know how this turns out, so let me give you my address," said the blonde haired girl. She quickly wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to the young man. "Since there might not be an Internet connection on the island, I gave you my street address. Please keep in touch."

The young man smiled, "Thanks, Claire, I will. For better or worse."

"You're welcome, Jack. When you were telling about your friend, it looked like you were trying to remember something."

"There is, but I can't quite fully remember what it is."

"Promise me when you do remember it that you'll tell me."

"I promise, Claire."

"What is the name of that town?"

"The town's name is Mineral Town."

Claire eyes widened, "MINERAL TOWN?"

"Yes, have you been there?"

Claire shook her head, "No. It's just the day before Starry Night Festival, I had this weird dream that I bought a farm that was for sale. The name of the town in my dream was Mineral Town."

"Wow, was it a nice farm?"

Claire shook her head, "No, the ad the company that was selling the farm lied about the condition, the farm was very run down. while I was looking at the field of the farm, the mayor showed up and talked with me. He found it funny that the ad lied about the condition of the farm. Then like some of those animes, I pulled a hammer out of thin air and started to hit the mayor with it."

"Wow, that is a strange dream."

"Yeah, it is. Well I better get going, my boyfriend Pete said he would treat me out to dinner."

A concerned look crossed Jack's face, "Then will it be ok for me toy write you?"

"Yes, he has a few pen pals, some are girls, so I have no problem with that. So he shouldn't be offended if I get a letter from a boy."

"Ok, take care, Claire."

"I will, you take care as well," said Claire as she walked away with a wave of her hand.

Jack watched her go with a smile on her face. *This Pete is one lucky guy to have her for a girlfriend. If he stupidly pushes her away, then he is an idiot.*

Jack left the courthouse to go to his apartment to get ready for his trip to Mineral Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A little boy stood on a hill with a little girl standing in front of him._

 _The little girl glared, "You better remember me. If you forget me, I'll hate you forever."_

 _"Why would I forget you?"_

 _"Because you are going back to the city."_

 _"I will not forget you when I get back to my home."_

 _"Pinky swear it."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _The little girl held up her left hand with her pink extended, "PINKY SWEAR IT!"_

 _The little boy sighed, he felt the little girl was being ridiculous. Why would he forget her? The little boy held up his left hand and extended his pinky and interlocked it with her pinky, "OK, I swear that I will not forget you."_

 _"You better not, or I will hate you FOREVER!"_

 _The little boy rolled his eyes, "I will not forget you..."_

 **TOOT!**

"Your attention please, we will be arriving at Mineral Town in 30 minutes. Please be ready to disembark the ship."

Jack rolled out of the bed he used during the trip.

*Great, every time I get close to remembering that girl's name something happens to wake me up. Am I ever going to remember her name?*

Jack changed into clean clothes. Then packing up the few other items he had unpacked, he headed up to the top deck. Looking around he saw the island. He wished that the ferry would go faster. After what felt like eternity, the ferry pulled up to the dock. A large black man caught the ropes that were thrown from the ferry and secured the ferry to the dock. After the doors opened and the ramp lowered and extended, Jack walked quickly as he could.

Someone shouted, "Slow down! Do you want to fall of the pier?"

Jack continued to walk fast. He just had to see if Joe was alright. Since it was now spring and New Year's Day, Joe should be fine. After climbing the stairs from the beach he saw that some tables were being set up for a party in a plaza. As he use the south exit of the plaza a voice shouted at him, letting him know that the Inn for the town was the other way.

Jack followed the cobblestone path. A feeling of dread was starting to creep up. He broke into a run and leaped over the low fence at the entrance to Joe Bauer's farm. Running to were the farm's field was, Jack saw that it was almost filled with debris. With tears starting to fill his eyes. Jack softly said, "Oh, Joe, why did you let your farm fall apart?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Jack was looking at the field a voice came from behind him, "Hey! Just who do you think you are?! This is private property! You city people, you think you can just walk into any property as if it is ok?"

Jack turned to see the person yelling at him, the person was short. With anger starting to boil, Jack tersely replied, "I happen to know that this is the farm of Joe Bauer."

The short man replied, "This was Joe Bauer's farm."

Jack staggered back a few steps, "What?! It was?"

"Yes, it was."

Jack collapsed to his knees, and tears flowed from his eyes, "No. No, no, no."

The short man was surprised at Jack's reaction. He softly asked, "Did you know Joe?"

Jack nodded.

The man then asked, "How did you meet him?"

"It was about ten years ago. My parents felt I should see more of this world, and the countryside would be the best place to start, and this town was the best country town to start with. When we got to this town I wandered away from my parents, and ended up here. Joe was kind enough to reunite me with my parents. When he heard about their plan on my seeing the world, he invited us to stay here. When we had to leave, he asked if it would be possible for him and me to write each other since he never had time for a family."

The short man nodded sagely and waited for Jack to continue.

"So Joe and I have been writing to each other. Toward the end of fall of last year I was summoned for jury duty, and even got selected to be a part of a grand jury. I told Joe in a letter, and he replied that he was very proud that I would be helping with getting cases that would go to court. The service would last several weeks. On the Pumpkin Festival, I wrote Joe that things were going well. When waiting for a reply, I heard that a snowstorm hit here. After a few days I wrote another letter asking if he was ok, and again a few days later I heard that another snowstorm hit here. So for the rest of my service as a grand juror, I had a hard time concentrating. When my service ended, I just had to come and see if he was ok."

Jack felt more tears falling and he wiped them from his eyes.

The short man laid a hand softly on Jack's shoulder, ""I'm sorry I was cross with you. Joe was a very good person. Are you by any chance Jack Harvest?"

Jack nodded, "I can show you some identification if you need me to."

"No, lad, that will not be needed. I believe you. I think that Joe was right in leaving his farm to you."

A surprised look crossed Jack's face, "What? He left me his farm?"

"Yes. He died the day before the Pumpkin Festival, and we had to hastily harvest the crops he had. Since it would have been hard to keep the livestock fed, we also had to sell them. With those two snowstorms, it took a while to find his will. After I read it, I thought that Joe was leaving the farm to someone older. But since you are the one he willed the farm to, you're more then welcome to take it. If you want to."

Jack looked around at the buildings, some were needing serious repairs. Looking at the field, it needed a lot of clearing. He thought what his oldest friend would want.

Jack nodded, "I think that Joe would at least want me to give it a try."

The short man extended a hand, "Then let me welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Thomas, I'm the Mayor for this town."

Jack shook Thomas's hand and stood up, "Thank you."

Thomas smiled, "Some of the townsfolk are going to be at Rose Plaza for the New Year's Day Festival, which I need to get back to help set up. How about if you come and meet them?"

"Ok, I will."

Thomas then handed Jack the key's to Joe's house then left to continue with the preparation for the festival.

Jack went up to his new house, unlocked the door and entered it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack looked around, and saw that a thin layer of dust covered everything. He found some cleaning supplies, and then dusted and cleaned everything. Then he opened his rucksack and pulled out a towel, then headed to the stream that was at the south side of the farm to wash the grime from his face. While drying his face, he heard a faint yipping sound near the front gate. As he got to the gate, he saw the puppy. The puppy upon seeing Jack started to growl.

Jack smiled and crouched down, "Hey there, are you lost?"

The puppy continued to growl.

"My, you are fierce. But I'm not mean."

Jack extended his left hand with his palm up, "Come here, you'll see that I'm not mean."

The puppy crept up and sniffed Jack's hand. After a few seconds the puppy gave a happy yip and wagged his tail.

"There now, you see, I'm not a bad guy."

Jack slowly moved his hand and scratched behind the puppy's ears, "Would you like to stay here?"

The puppy yipped and wagged his tail harder.

"Well, let's find a name for you. Hmm, how about Hero?"

The puppy yipped and continued to wag his tail.

"Ok then, welcome to my farm, Hero."

The puppy began to lick Jack's hand. Jack then glanced at his watch and saw that it would be a few more hours before the festival would start. He decided to take the time to check the other buildings more closely. The barn was still in good shape, but just needed a new coat of paint. The stable just had a few holes that could be easily patched up. The waterwheel attached to the chicken coop needed to be replaced.

"Well, it looks like I have a lot of work to do to get this farm back in shape."

With half an hour left for the start of the festival, Jack headed out with Hero following behind him. Walking at a slower pace on the path to the plaza, he saw more of the buildings he passed in his rush to Joe's farm. A blacksmith shop, a ranch with chickens, and a ranch with cows and sheep.

As Jack approached the plaza's south side he was greeted by Thomas.

"Welcome, Jack. Do you know that you are being followed?"

Jack looked behind him and saw Hero, "This little guy showed up at my farm. It looks like he doesn't have an owner, so I'm going to keep him."

Thomas smiled, "Well, I'm not too fond of dogs, but keep him if you want to. What did you name him?"

"Hero."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Hero?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, when he showed up he tried to look fierce, but I think he really is more of a lover and not a fighter."

Thomas chuckled, "Well, how about I introduce you to the people that have shown up already?"

"Sure."

"The elderly gentleman at the cooking pot is Saibara, he runs the blacksmith shop. You must have seen Zack when you got off the ferry."

Jack nodded his head, "Yes, I did see him."

"The other man is Gotz, he is the carpenter for the town."

Thomas turned and loudly said, "Saibara, Zack, Gotz, may I introduce you to Jack. He is the one that Joe willed his farm to."

Zack and Gotz with a wave of their hands replied, "Welcome, Jack."

Saibara turned his head and nodded.

A little voice from behind Jack spoke up, "Who are we welcoming?"

Jack and Thomas turned around.

Thomas smiled, "Hello, May. We are welcoming Jack. He is the new owner of Joe's farm."

May looked up at Jack, "Hello."

Jack crouched down, "Hello, May. I'm glad to meet you."

Hero came bounding over giving several friendly yips, then started to sniff and lick May.

May giggled, "Is he your dog?"

"Yes, his name is Hero."

May smiled and petted Hero, "Hello, Hero, you're a good boy."

From the north side of the plaza a young woman with short brown hair and a little boy with short brown hair entered.

"Stu, don't run. Do you want to get hurt like you did last year?"

"Aw, sis, I want to go and play with May. Who is that man with Mayor Thomas and May?"

"I don't know, let's find out."

Thomas smiled, "Hello, Elli, Stu. I would like to introduce you to Jack, he is the new owner of Joe's farm."

Stu asked, "Can I ride you cow?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"The cow you have on your farm."

"I just got to this town today, so I don't have any cows at my farm."

"Aw, that's not fair!"

Elli rolled her eyes, "Stu, cows are not meant for ridding."

"But I want to be a cowboy!"

Elli crossed her arms, "Stu, you do not ride cows to be a cowboy. How many times do I have to tell you that? Now, can I get to say hello to Jack?"

Stu sulked and said, "Fine."

Elli extended her hand, "Hello, nice to meet you. Sorry if my brother was bothering you. I'm Elli. I'm the midwife and nurse for the town. I'm also training to be a doctor, so that way if anyone wants a woman for their doctor they can have one."

Jack smiled and shook Elli's hand, "Nice to meet you, Elli. I'm Jack."

"How did you meet Joe?"

Before Jack could answer, three more people showed up and wandered over.

Thomas said, "Jack, may I introduce you to Doug and his daughter Ann, they run the Bar and Inn. The other gentleman is Pastor Carter."

After a rounds of "Hello"s, Jack answered Elli's question, "About ten years ago this summer, my parents took me on a trip to see the world and decided to start with the countryside. They picked this town to start with. I wandered away from my parents and ended up at Joe's farm. He was kind enough to reunite me with my parents. He let us stay at his farm, and when we were leaving to go back home he asked if we could write to each other. We have been doing that over the years. So after finishing with being on a Grand Jury, since I hadn't heard from Joe since the Pumpkin Festival, I came here to see if he was ok."

Elli with a slight frown, softly said, "Then when you showed up, you found he passed away."

"Yes."

Jack then felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to see May looking up at him, "Excuse me, Mr. Jack, but can Stu and I play with Hero?"

Jack smiled, "You can just call me Jack. But, yes, you can play with Hero."

May smiled, "Yippee! Thanks, Jack. Stu, he said it was ok. See, I told you it was ok to ask him."

May ran over to where Stu and Hero were standing.

Jack smiled and asked, "So what happens at this festival?"

With a wide grin on her face Ann replied, "we talk and eat as many rice cakes until we are stuffed."

Elli added, "Don't forget that we take some to those who couldn't make it here."

Pastor Carter smiled, "Yes, how is Ellen?"

Elli shrugged here shoulders, "She is ok. Though Tim and I are looking in all the medical books we have to see what could be causing her legs to be getting weak so quickly then normal in aging."

The conversation went to other topics. Two more people showed up that Jack got introduced to. Manna was friendly but very talkative. Duke on the other hand was slightly rude.

As Jack was dishing up a second plate of rice cakes, he thought to himself that he would most likely like living here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the festival was winding down, Elli came over to Jack and asked, "Jack, do you think you might like it here? After all since you're from the city, it might be a bit slow paced around here."

Jack smiled, "I think I will like it here, and there is nothing wrong with a slow paced atmosphere."

A concerned look crossed Elli's face, "From what I have seen of your field, you have a lot of work to get it cleared out. So please don't try to clear the whole field in one day."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I'll pace myself."

Elli smiled, "Thank you, Jack. Well I better get these rice cakes to my Grandma, as well as get Stu to bed."

Stu frowned, "Aw, sis. I want to play so more."

Elli shook her head, "No, we need to go now. I see that May is very tired."

Rubbing her eyes May said, "Please, Stu. We can play tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Just five more minutes."

May yelled, "NO! I'M TIRED! I WANT TO GO TO BED!"

Elli said, "May, sweetie, go on home. Jack, since you're headed that way, could you be kind and carry her? She lives at Yodel Ranch, it's the cow and sheep farm."

"Ok, I'll do that."

May looked up at Jack, "But Hero is also tired, you won't be able to carry him and me."

Jack crouched down, "I think Hero can walk as far to your home. But I will carry him from there to my home."

Elli smiled, "Thanks, Jack. I'll take my bratty brother home now."

Stu pouted, "I'm not a brat."

"Yes you are. You were mean to May, now tell her goodnight."

Stu mumbled, "Goodnight, May."

Elli then dragged Stu off.

Thomas came over, "It looks like everyone has left, so here are the last of the rice cakes. So please take them and split them with Barley. He runs Yodel Ranch."

"Thanks, Thomas, I'll do that."

"You're welcome, Jack. Oh, what are you going to name your farm?"

Jack smiled, "I'm going to leave it named Bauer Farm."

Thomas widened his eyes, "In memory of Joe?"

Jack nodded.

Thomas grinned, "That's very nice of you, Jack. I think that he would be pleased that you would want to remember him that way. Well goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Thomas. Ok, May, let's go."

Jack picked up May and carried her. After a few minutes he arrived at Yodel Ranch and knocked on the door. An elderly man answered.

"Yes? Who are you? Is May alight?"

"I'm Jack. Joe willed his farm to me. I got here today, and the Mayor invited me to the festival. It just got over, and Elli asked me to carry May here, since she got tired from playing with Stu and Hero."

"Hero?"

A tired yip was heard.

The elderly man looked down, "Oh, Hero is your dog. Well, welcome to Mineral Town, I'm Barley."

Jack smiled, "Well, Hero showed up a few hours after I did. It looks like he doesn't have an owner, so I'm going to keep him."

May stirred, "Why did you name him Hero?"

Jack smiled, "Well when I walked upped to him, he started to growl at me. I think he wanted to show how fierce he was."

Barley chuckled, "But he wasn't that fierce."

Jack nodded, "Right, but I think he could be. May, I'm going to put you down now."

May smiled, "Thank you, Jack Can I play with Hero again?"

"Of course you can, I think he would like that."

Jack placed May down.

May rubbed her eyes, "Goodnight, Jack."

May then walked inside the house and up the stairs.

Barley said, "That's kind of you to carry her here."

"May is a sweet girl, and since my farm was in the same direction, it wasn't a problem to carry her here. Even if my farm was in the opposite direction, I still would have carried her here."

Barley smiled, "I'm glad that Joe left his farm to someone nice. You do know that we had to sell all of Joe's livestock when he died?"

Jack nodded his head.

"Well that cows he had were bought by someone, so when I get a few more cows that I can sell, I'll let you have two of them for the price of one."

"That's nice of you, thank you."

"You're welcome, Jack. Now I better get up and see if May hasn't fallen asleep while changing into her pajamas."

"Ok, and here is half of the leftover rice cakes from the festival."

"Thank you, Jack."

Scooping up Hero, Jack then headed to his new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack awoke to the sound of someone knocking at the door. Upon opening the door he saw Zack.

"Good morning, Jack. I thought I should come by and show you where your shipping bins are."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jack said, "Don't you mean bin? It's right over there."

Zack smiled, "You have two more, one is in your barn the other is in your chicken coop."

"Oh, I thought those bins were for storing food for the animals."

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I guess they do look like that, but they are extra shipping bins. I'll be back around 5PM to pick up whatever you are shipping, unless it is a holiday."

Jack smiled, "Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome, Jack. Since it will be awhile before you have your field cleared enough to grow crops, you should forge for the medicinal grasses that grow down at the beach and on Mother's Hill."

"Ok, I'll do that."

As they were talking, Barley came in leading a young horse, "Good morning, Jack, Zack."

Jack smiled, "Good morning, Barley. What brings you here?"

"Well, it is because of this young fellow", said Barley as he patted the horse, "I don't know why, but he is unhappy at my ranch. So I thought that since your farm isn't crowded at the moment, maybe he would be happy here. May felt that since you were nice to her, that you could make him happy. Consider him a gift from the two of us"

Jack blinked his eyes, "Oh, well, that is very nice of you two to think that I could help."

Barley smiled, "You're welcome, also this fellow hasn't been given a name yet, so you could name him if you wish."

Jack thought for a minute while looking at the horse, "I'll name him Zephyr."

"As in the West Wind?"

"Yes."

Barley nodded, That's a good name."

Zack spoke up, "Jack, I need to get back to the pier, a shipment is coming in today."

"Ok, thanks again for telling me about the other shipping bins, and the suggestion to forge for the medicinal grasses."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Barley said, "I'll put Zephyr in your stable. But I do hope you are going to get those holes patched up."

"I will do that. Please tell May I like the gift."

"I will, Jack. She will be happy, and she might want to come visit him."

"I don't see any problem with that, she can visit anytime she wants."

Jack went back inside and changed into some clean clothes. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:30AM.

Look down at Hero, Jack said, "Well, Hero, how about we eat some breakfast, then do an hour or two of work in the field to get it cleared?"

Hero gave a few yips as if to say, "Yes, food! Food, yes! Gimme, now! Now, gimme!"

Jack broke a few of the rice cakes in half and gave some to Hero.

Opening up the tool chest Jack looked inside, *Let's see, I'll chop some of the branches and hack some of the weeds.*

After getting the tools he needed, he got to work. Two hours later he was sore and tired.

*Elli was right, it will be a lot of work. I'd better stop before I pass out. But if I did pass out would Elli nurse me back to health? Adding to that old saying, 'An apple a day, keeps the doctor away, but if the nurse is cute, forget the fruit.' From the look of those small stones, I could keep them for fence material.*

After putting the tools away, Jack saw the it was 9AM.

*Well, I should go around town and introduce myself to the rest of the town.*

Leaving his farm he headed north. He saw a man about the same age as him walking towards the blacksmith's shop.

The man stopped and turned, "You're new here."

"Yes, I'm Jack," said Jack as he extended his hand.

The man didn't extend his hand, "I'm Gray. So, what brings you out to the boonies?"

"I'm the one that Joe left his farm to."

Gray gave a grunt, "Well, good luck on getting it back into shape." Gray then stepped into the shop, "I'm here Gramps."

Lowering his hand, Jack shook his head, *I guess Gray doesn't like strangers.*

Jack saw the shop's sign that it wouldn't open until later. He looked across the road to see the sign for the chicken ranch, and it also would open later.

*Great, just my luck. I wonder if all the other places are open.*

Continuing north, he saw Manna watering the plants in front of the winery's wine shop.

"Good morning, Jack, we don't open until 10. So come back later. I do wish my daughter Aja was still here in town. I see that you are single, I'm sure you two would like each other, she is very sweet."

"Ok, I'll take your word about your daughter being sweet. If you'll excuse me, I want go and meet the other people in town."

"Alright, Jack, do come by and buy some wine."

Continuing north, the path then turned to the east. The house in front of him had a tower on the east side, that from the sign said Library. It was closed due to it being Monday. Jack walked up to the house's front door and knocked. After a few minutes waiting for someone to answer, Jack decided to go to the next house to the east.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next house looked to be a duplex. As jack approached the left side, the door opened and Stu ran out slamming the door behind him.

"Hi, Jack." Stu then ran off towards Mother's Hill.

Jack knocked on the door and an elderly voice answered, "Come in."

After stepping in, he was greeted by an old lady.

"Hello, young man. Are you by any chance Jack?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The elderly woman chuckled, "You don't need to be so formal. I'm Ellen, my granddaughter told me about the nice young who inherited the farm Joe left behind. Joe was a very nice man."

"I know. I wish I could have come here every summer, but my parents wanted me to see the world. So they took me to other places."

Ellen nodded, "Yes, it is always a good idea to see other places. How is the work getting the farm back in shape?"

"Well, it is a bit rough. I'm not used to farm work just yet. Elli suggested that I take my time getting the field back into shape. So I'm taking a break by going around town to introduce myself."

"If you tried the house with the library, you must have missed meeting Basil, Anna and Mary. They go up to Mother's Hill every Monday morning to examine the plants. Basil is a botanist, and writes book about plants. His wife and daughter help with the research."

"Does his wife run the library?"

"No, that would be Mary, his daughter."

"I hope Basil has written a book on farm crops."

"I think he has. Mary would know, you should ask her."

"Ok, I'll do that. Well if you'll excuse, I'll continue on with my meeting more of the people that live here. It was nice meeting you Ellen."

"It was nice meeting you as well. Take care Jack."

Going to the right side of the duplex, Jack knocked on the door.

Thomas answered, "Greetings, Jack. What brings you here?"

"I'm taking a break from clearing the field, so I thought that I should meet the rest of the townsfolk."

"You should, there are a lot of nice people here. Oh, while you're here, let me get you Joe's will so you can see it."

Thomas rummaged around and found it. He handed it to Jack. After looking it over Jack went to give it back, but Thomas held up a hand, "Keep it."

"Thank you, Thomas. Well I'll continue walking around town."

"Ok, Jack. I'm sure we'll see more of each other, this town isn't all that big."

The next building over was the supermarket. A man wearing a white coat was leaving, he gave Jack a brief nod of the head then walked to the next building to the east.

Opening the door to the supermarket, Jack heard part of an argument.

"...get away without paying? You let him and Duke push you around." An older woman with blonde hair saw Jack, then said, "Look we'll talk about this later." The woman then went through a door leading into the back of the store.

The man behind the counter who looked like a smaller version of Duke spoke up, "Hello, can I help you?"

"I just inherited the farm that Joe Bauer willed me. I'm taking a break from clearing the field, so I just wanted to meet more of the townsfolk here. I'm Jack."

"Welcome, I'm Jeff, that was my wife Sasha. If you do get around to need to buy stuff. That counter there has some of the seeds for spring planting. Cooking ingredients are over on that counter to the left. The counter on the right has some tools you might not have."

"Ok, I'll look around, I might need some seeds."

Looking at the tools, Jack saw that he didn't have enough to buy them at the moment. Looking at the seeds, he saw that some of them were quick growing crops.

*Hmm, right now I don't need grass seeds, and they would use up all of the money I have right now.*

The front door to the store opened up, and Duke entered, "Hey little brother, Manna ran out of a few ingredients for dinner, so I came to get them."

Jeff meekly answered, "Ok, Duke."

Duke picked up the ingredients and then started to leave to store.

Jack said, "You should pay for those, even you are his brother."

Duke walked up to Jack, "Look, city boy, just who do you think you are? You think you can talk back to someone who is old enough to be your father?"

"Jeff just got chewed out by Sasha for letting another person walk out without paying, and I don't think he was family."

"Sasha always complains when someone who isn't family walks out without paying. Since I'm family, she doesn't mind at all."

A voice spoke up, "She DOES mind when family members walk out without paying."

Jack turned to see an emerald eyed dishwater blonde with gold highlight standing by the door to the back of the shop. She stood with her arms crossed and was tapping one foot.

"So, are you going to pay for those, or do I have to take them from you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Karen, sweetie."

"Don't sweetie me, Uncle Duke."

Karen walked over to stand in front of Duke.

"So pay up or your dinner is going to be smaller then you like."

Duke walked over to Jeff and slapped some money down, "Here."

As Duke headed out, he glared at Jack as if to say that they will meet again to talk about this.

After Duke slammed the door, Karen spoke up, "Thanks for the help. I'm glad that there is someone who is willing to stand up against my uncle. You're new around here, aren't you? Oh, I'm Karen."

Karen extended her hand and Jack shook it.

Jack smiled, "Yes, I'm new. I'm Jack. I found out that Joe left his farm to me."

"Don't you mean father? From your looks, you are the same age as me."

"No, Joe left his farm to me. I befriended him ten years ago."

Karen widened her eyes slightly, "Wow, someone so young taking over a farm. Since you helped me make Duke pay his bill, how about I help you out, by giving you a bag of seeds?"

"Well if it isn't any trouble, I could use the help."

"Ok, I'll pick out the seeds."

Karen walked over and started to rummage through the bags.

Jeff mumbled, "But we'll lose money."

"Dad, isn't there a saying 'kindness to strangers'?"

"Well yes, but..."

"Dear, I have to agree with our daughter," added Sasha.

"That's not nice of you two ganging up on me."

Karen picked up a bag of grass seeds. "This will help you out when you have cows or sheep. From what Barley tells me, it takes one bag of these to feed one of them."

Jeff whispered to Sasha, "She gave him the most expensive bag of seeds."

Sasha whispered back, "I think she liked how he stood up to Duke, plus she might think he is cute. But don't worry, I think he will buy some seeds to help him make money."

Karen gave Jack a pat on the back, "Now, good luck on getting that farm back in shape. Well, I'm going to meet up with Rick, so see you around town Jack."

"Ummm, ok"

Jack watched Karen leave. Then a voice spoke up.

"So, do you like my daughter?"

Jack turned around, "What?"

Sasha smiled, "Do you like my daughter Karen?"

"She does seem nice."

"Were you by any chance the little boy that got lost in this town ten years ago?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

"So it was you that Joe left his farm to."

"Yes, we had been writing letters to each other."

"Well I'm glad that Joe left his farm to someone nice. So why did you come here?"

"After finishing the Grand Jury duty I was on, since I hadn't heard from him I wanted to check up on him. I then found out that he passed away during the time I was on the Grand Jury."

"I see."

Jack picked up a few bags of seeds, "Well, I'm going to buy these two bags of turnip seeds, then continue going around town to introduce my self to the rest of the town."

After Jack left the store Sasha spoke up, "I think that Rick might just have some competition for Karen's heart."

Jeff had a questioning look on his face, "Who do you think will win?"

A soft smile spread on Sasha's face, "The better man dear, the better man."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Through a curtained doorway a small figure darted out and ran by and hid behind Jack.

"Stu, get back here now!" shouted Elli appearing a few seconds later. Then a surprised look was on her face, "Oh, hi there, Jack. Are you feeling ok? You look a little tired."

"Yes, I'm doing ok. I did about two hours of work clearing a small patch in the field. I decided to take your advice and take it slow."

"That's good. But why did you come in here?"

"Well, for the break I decided to go around town to introduce myself to the townsfolk that were not at the festival."

"Then you should meet my grandmother."

"I have, she is very nice."

"While we are talking about my relatives, do you know that a troublemaker is standing behind you?"

Jack stepped to the side, "This troublemaker?"

Stu pouted, "I'm not a troublemaker."

Elli crossed her arms, "Yes you are. You know darn well that I hate bugs."

"But this one is nice looking."

"I still do not like bugs. Besides this is a clinic, we can not have any bugs in here."

Stu turned to Jack, "Jack, you are a boys like me, do you like this bug?"

Jack shook his head, "Sorry Stu, I don't like bugs."

"Whaaaa? But, but, you are a boy! Boys and bugs begin with the letter b. Boys are suppose to like bugs. There was a old guy that lived here, he liked bugs. Do I have to stop and hate bugs until I'm his age to like bugs again?"

Stu then ran out of the clinic crying.

Jack looked concerned.

A soft smile crossed Elli's face, "Don't worry about him. He needs to learn that not all adults like bugs."

"Ok, I guess that he is going to meet his friends and say how mean his sister and the new guy are."

"It will be only May. She is the only other kid in town."

"I guess that Stu tolerates her because she is the only kid to play with."

Elli giggled, "He just doesn't tolerate her, he is in love with her."

"Does May love him?"

"Not yet, she just likes him. Anyway, since you're here you should meet Tim, so let me take you to see him."

Elli opened the curtained area, "Tim, the gentleman who inherited Joe's farm is here to introduce himself to you."

Not looking up from the medical he was reading, Tim said, "Oh? I think I saw his son when I was leaving Jeff's store."

Elli turned and with a mischievous grin, "You have a son? I thought that you were single."

Grinning back Jack replied, "I am single and I don't have any kids."

Tim looked up from the book, "Oh, so you're the one that Joe left his farm to. I thought that he didn't have any kids, let alone grand kids."

"He wasn't my grandfather, just a friend. Ten years ago I got lost around here after wandering away from my parents. He was kind enough to reunite me with them. My parents and I became friends. When we were leaving, he asked if we could write to each other, and we had been doing that up until his death."

"Well that, welcome to Mineral Town. I'm Tim, the doctor for this town. You have already met Elli, the local midwife and nurse, who is training to be a doctor."

"Yes, I met her yesterday at the festival yesterday."

"Since you're here, why don't we get a file on you started?"

Tim opened a drawer and looked for some paperwork.

After the paperwork was filled out, Jack left the clinic.

Continuing east he saw the next build was a church.

*Church of the Harvest Goddess? Carter didn't say that he was a pastor for a female deity.*

A slight gust of wind picked up, tugging at his cap.

*Not that there is anything wrong with a female deity. It's just that they are very rare.*

The gust died down, but Jack thought that he heard a faint sound of a woman chuckling. Jack entered the church and saw just one person near the altar, but it wasn't Carter.

"Hello, if you are looking for Carter, he is in the confession booth right now."

"I wasn't looking for Carter, I was looking to see if there was anyone I haven't met yet. I just found out yesterday that Joe left his farm to me."

"Oh, welcome, I guess. I'm Cliff. You wouldn't have by any chance opening for work?"

"I'm Jack, and right now I don't have any openings, due to not having much money on hand."

Cliff sighed, "It figures. This town is small, so there is hardly any work. I never should have started to travel around the world."

Jack decided to continue on.

Jack followed the path east then south. He saw the path then split, the southward path lead to Rose Plaza, and a western path lead back into another part of town, with a sign pointing the way to Doug's Inn. Jack decided to go to the Inn to say "hello".

As he approached the Inn, he saw that it was next door to Aja Winery, but luckily Manna was not outside.

*She must love to chat for hours on end.*

Opening the door, Jack smelled the wonderful odor of food cooking.

"Hi. Jack," shouted Ann, "What brings you here?"

"Well I thought that I would take a break from clearing the field. So I have been going around town introducing myself to the people that were not at the festival."

Ann nodded, "That sounds like a good plan."

Doug peeked from the kitchen, "What's with all of the shouting Ann? Oh, hi there Jack. Did you come in for a bite to eat?"

Ann snapped her fingers, "Great idea. It will be our treat. Make him your best meal dad."

"Best meal coming up."

Doug then went back into the kitchen.

With a grin on her face Ann said, "This way to your table sir."

Matching her grin Jack said, "No need to be formal Ms. Ann."

As Ann showed Jack to a table, she said, "Ahhh! But guests need to be treaded with respect."

"What about the regular customers?"

Widening her grin, Ann said, "Well we ignore them for several minutes, but for some weird reason they like the abuse."

Matching her grin, Jack said, "Well then I guess that I will have to become a regular customer."

"While my dad is cooking up the meal, I'll go and fix up your drink. It will need to be something without alcohol, since it is still early."

"That's fine, in some ways it is a good policy."

"My dad went with it when I was a baby. He said that he heard that in another town, a farmer somehow by himself, got four of his cows, very much alive, on top of his barn after having ten beers."

"I heard about that, I thought that it was just a story."

"Nope, it wasn't. Anyway, how about some coffee?"

"Sure, with milk and sugar."

As Ann was placing the drink in front of Jack, Doug entered and placed the meal on the table, "Here is the best meal. So what do you think? Does it look good?"

"Yes."

After a bite, Jack said, "I definitely will be a regular customer."

Doug chuckled, "Well I'm going to go and wash some dished."

After the meal, Jack said, "That was very good, thank you."

Doug who had returned to the dinning area said, "You're welcome, Jack. But you will have to pay for the next meal."

"I will be back to dine here."

"I think my daughter would like that."

"Dad!" shouted Ann with her complexion matching the color of her hair. After punching her father in the arm, she stormed over and opened a small closet and grabbed some cleaning supplies and stormed upstairs to the lodging rooms.

Grinning Doug said, "I think that I hit the mark that she would like it, if you were to come back."

"I hope that she isn't too mad with your teasing."

Doug chuckled, "It's a parents job to bother their kids from time to time."

Doug then took Jack's dirty dishes to the kitchen to be washed.

Upstairs Ann started to clean the women's lodging room.

"Arrg. Dad, what is your problem?"

"Meow?"

Ann looked over to see her cat, "Oh, hi, Nora. You look like you are enjoying yourself, sunbathing in that windowsill."

"Nya?"

"Oh, I'm a bit mad at my dad. He seems to think that I should get married. So he tries to hook me up with guys he feels are ok for me to be alone with, without him near by."

"Purrrrt?"

"I don't know. Jack is nice, and so is Cliff. Maybe it would be ok to marry one of them, but I like being single. I also like working here, to help my dad. If I marry one of them, they might not want me to work here."

"Nya!"

"Yeah, maybe they would be nice to let me to continue working here."

Scratching behind Nora's ears, Ann said, "Thanks, Nora, you cats are good listeners to those that have problems."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack decided to take the longer route back to his farm. As he was crossing through Rose Plaza he saw a policeman.

"Hello there, you must be Jack. I'm Harris."

"Hello, yes I'm Jack. How do you know my name?"

"From my father Thomas. So how do you like it here?"

"It's a nice little town. I could get to like living here."

A smile crossed Harris's face, "That's good to hear."

"You probably hear that from everyone you ask."

"True, but from the look on your face, you're telling the truth. So have you met everyone in town?"

"Not yet, I haven't met Basil, Anna and Mary. I hear that they go up to Mother's Hill every Monday."

"Yes, they do."

"You could try to meet them later today, though you might get a cold reception from Anna."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like people from big cities, I'm not sure why. Any other people?"

"The other people I still need to meet are the ones who run the chicken ranch."

"Well, they are there and they are open for business. So you should stop by."

"Ok, I'll do that."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get home and start the stew for dinner. It's my turn to cook."

"Ok, nice meeting you Harris."

"Nice meeting you as well."

After shaking hands they went their separate ways.

A few minutes later Jack was starting to enter the entrance to the chicken ranch he heard a girl yelling.

"Pon! You get your feathery fanny back here! Rick will be mad if you run away!"

Jack then saw a chicken headed to the path in front of the ranch, followed by a girl with pink hair.

The girl then yelled, "Stop, Pon! I don't want my brother to be mad at me."

The girl hadn't seen Jack yet. Feeling that it would be the neighborly things to do, he stopped in front of the chicken. The bird came to a stop, puzzled because its escape route was blocked.

"Pon, why did you stop?" Then the girl looked up and saw Jack. "Oh, hello, thanks for stopping Pon. She can be troublesome. She also is our best egg layer."

Scooping up Pon, Jack handed the chicken to the girl, "It was no trouble, I felt that I should help my new neighbors."

"Who are your new neighbors?"

"You are, as well as your family."

"But we are not new, we have lived here for as long as I have lived."

Jack almost wanted to laugh, "I'm new here. I was the one who Joe left his farm to."

"Oh, ok. I'm Popuri. What is your name?"

"Jack."

"Like the toys?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Jacks, Jack-In-The-Box, Jumping Jacks, wait that isn't a toy."

The sound of a door opening was heard and a few seconds later an older woman with pink colored hair came around the corner of the house.

"What is with all the shouting? Oh, hello. Can I help you young man?"

Popuri said, "He lives next door mom!"

"Oh? So you are the one Joe left his farm to?"

"Yes, I'm Jack."

"Welcome, Jack. I'm Lillia. Now, what was all the shouting for?"

Popuri answered hesitantly, "Pon almost ran away. Jack was nice to stop her."

Lillia smiled, "That's nice. Did you thank him?"

"Yes, mom."

Just then a blonde haired boy with glasses came into view. There was a noticeable mark on his face as if he was slapped.

A concerned look crossed Lillia's face, "Rick, what happened?"

"I was talking to Karen. We were talking about the games we played as kids. I said how we wrestled as kids, and she won every time. She got mad and said she doesn't remember doing that. I asked how could she forget since she always gloated about winning. Then she got really mad, slapped me, then stormed off."

Lillia sighed, "Rick, there will always be some things that girls just don't want to remember."

"Why? I don't mind if a girl beats me in wrestling."

"Rick, we'll talk about this later. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to Jack, our new neighbor?"

"Oh, is this him? Hello. Karen did mention you, she said that you made Duke pay for his purchase. Weren't you scared? Duke is a big guy. I don't think that I would have stood up to make him pay."

Jack scratched his cheek, "Well, I earlier I heard Sasha yelling at Jeff for letting Tim walk out without paying for his things."

"Oh, ok." Rick then saw Popuri holding Pon. "Popuri, why are you holding Pon?"

Popuri timidly answered, "I went to feed the chickens, and Pon ran out the door."

"You know that she likes to run outside. How could you be so careless? She could get killed by the wild dogs that are around this area!"

"They only come out at night!"

Lillia shook her head and gave a sigh, "Could you two not fight?"

"Sorry, mom," chorused Rick and Popuri.

Lillia nodded, "Now, Popuri, take Pon back to the coop, then when you get in the house, wash your hands, and help me get dinner started. Rick get some ice on that bruise, I hope that Karen didn't hit too hard. Jack, you most likely have a lot of money right now, But I hope that you will buy a chicken from us soon. I do know that Joe had a chicken coop."

"Yes, there is a coop, but it is badly damaged right now. So I want to get it fixed first. Then I'll consider to buy a chicken."

"Don't forget to buy some feed from us, so you can feed them on rainy days."

"Ok, I'll do that."

Lillia smiled, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jack, take care."

Jack smiled, "It was nice meeting you as well."

Lillia then headed back inside the house.

Jack then returned to his farm, and realized he hadn't checked the beehive for honey. After getting a container, he collected some honey. He placed the container in the shipping bin in the nick of time.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you, Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, after doing a few hours of work in the field, I went around town to introduce myself. I didn't get any of the forging that you suggested."

"Don't be sorry. I would have done the same thing. So have you met everyone?"

"Not yet, I still have Basil, Anna and Mary. I heard that Anna might give me the cold shoulder since I'm from the city. I'll try to meet them tomorrow."

"Ok. Here is the money for the honey. I'll see you tomorrow for your next shipment."

"Thank you, Zack. I'll see you tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack was awakened by some knocks on the front door. Hero awoke and started barking.

*Who could it be at this hour?*

Jack opened the door and saw someone he hadn't met.

"Hello there! Won is my name, selling is my game. I just got into this town today. I heard about this nice little town from an innkeeper over in Forget-Me-Not-Valley."

Jack rubbed at his eyes, "Sorry, but I don't want to buy anything."

"Not to worry about that, from the look of things, you must need your money to get your farm back into shape since winter has now departed."

"Actually, I inherited this farm, and I just got into town two days ago. So I really don't have that much money."

"Of course, sir. But you might want to buy stuff from me sooner or later. I might have things that the shop here doesn't have."

"I'll keep that in mind, now if you don't mind, I'd like to have my breakfast in peace."

With that comment Jack shut the door.

Shaking his head, Jack said, "Even out here, there are annoying door to door salesmen."

While eating breakfast, Jack looked over the bags of seeds.

*Hmm, each bag has 9 seeds. The grass seeds can be planted in spring, summer, and fall. So I'll guess I'll hold off planting those. I'll plant the turnip seeds today, as well as water them.*

Collecting the tools he needed, Jack headed outside. Before going into the field, he stopped and filled the watering can at the small pond near the house. After and hour, Jack had the seeds planted and watered, as well as a little more of the field cleared. He felt tiered.

*I guess I haven't gotten used hard work yet.*

Looking down at Hero, Jack said, "Now, Hero, let's go see how Zephyr is doing."

Looking in on the young horse, he saw that Zephyr was still unhappy.

"Hey, Zephyr, why are you still down?"

Patting the horse, Jack wondered how he could make his new charge happy.

"If it is because you are new here, well I'm also new. I think that Hero is also new here."

Zephyr gave a snort as if to say, "Yeah, right."

Looking at his watch, Jack saw that it was 8AM.

*I hope it isn't too early to say hello to Basil, Anna, and Mary.*

Taking his time, Jack arrived 30 minutes later, and knocked on the door.

A raven haired girl with glasses opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Jack. I was willed the farm that Joe Bauer owned, I came by yesterday to introduce myself, but there was no one home."

"Hello, I'm Mary. My father took my mother and me up to Mother's Hill. We go up there every Monday. Please come in, I know that my father will want to meet you."

Mary stepped aside to let Jack in.

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

Another voice spoke up, "Mary, who is this?"

"This is Jack, mama. He is the one that Joe left his farm to."

The older woman frowned, "I know that Joe never had any kids, so he would not leave his farm to someone who is old enough to be his grandson."

Jack smiled, "Ma'am, ten years ago my parents and I came to visit this town. We befriended him. He asked if we could write to each other, and he and I had been doing that up until his death."

The older woman crossed her arms, "So what took you so long to get here? Joe passed away in to fall."

"I was on a Grand Jury during the later part of fall. The service didn't end until the later part of winter."

"I see. So, why are you here in my house?"

"I wanted to meet everyone in town, so I could get to know everyone who lives here. I heard that your husband is a botanist."

"Yes, he is."

Mary spoke up, "I think papa has written a few books on crops."

Jack smiled, "I would like to see them, if I may."

"I'll be opening the library in an hour and a half."

"Then while I wait, could I speak to your father?"

"Yes, I'll go upstairs and get him."

After Mary left, Anna said, "You must be from the city."

"Yes ma'am, I hope that isn't a problem."

"From what I know, you city boys think you can flirt with country girls. Then after breaking their hearts, you just go back to the city. So let me tell you, that if you break my daughter's heart, I will see to it that you are run out of this town and that farm will be torched to the ground."

"Ma'am, I would not intentionally break your daughter's heart."

"You..."

Just then footsteps were heard.

A gentleman came into the room, "Hello there, my darling daughter tell me that you are the new owner of Joe's farm."

Mary blushed slightly from her father's comment about her.

Jack smiled, "Yes, sir."

Basil laughed, "Please, call me Basil. So have you read my book about farm crops?"

"Not yet. I got into town two days ago. I was check the farm out, then went to the festival at Rose Plaza. Then yesterday, I did some work to clear the field. After a few hours of work, I decided to take a break and introduce myself to the town to the people that I didn't meet at the festival."

Basil nodded, "You must have come by yesterday when we were out."

"Yes, so that's why I'm here today. I will take a look at your book. I would like to take some notes on the spring crops, if it is alright."

Basil smiled, "I see no trouble with that. I'm sure that Mary can help supply some paper and a pencil."

Mary nodded, "Yes, I'll go over right now and get thing set up. I do need to get the place dusted." Mary then headed out.

Basil then said, "So what do you think about this town? How did you meet Joe?"

"This is a nice town. I met Joe ten years ago, when my parent and I came here to see it. They wanted me to see the countryside. I wandered away from them and got lost and ended up at Joe's farm. He was kind enough to reunite me with my parents. My parents and I befriended him. Then when we were leaving, he asked if he could write to each other. My parents felt that it would be a nice thing to do. So Joe and I had been doing that up until his death. I was on a Grand Jury, and didn't know about Joe's death. If I had gotten word about his death, and been related to him, I know that I could have been released from the service."

Basil nodded, "Yes, that is true. Well, I wish you luck. If you like the book I wrote on farm crops, I'll see if a copy can be sent here and let you have it."

"That's nice of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jack. We'll I need to get back to work on the research I was doing." Basil then left the room.

Anna spoke up, "I'll be keeping an eye on you. I think that you are trouble."

"I hope that there is some way that I can prove to you that I'm not trouble. As long as it doesn't mean my having to leave."

"Just remember, if you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you."

Jack calmly smiled, "I will not hurt Mary. So if it is alright, I will leave now. Good day, ma'am"

Jack then left feeling the hateful glare from Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack decided to check out the buildings down by the pier. As he was approaching the stairway at the eastside of Rose Plaza he saw Zack.

"Hey, Zack! How is it going?"

"Morning, Jack. So what brings you here?"

"I thought that I would take a look at the buildings down by the pier."

"There is only my building, and Kai's Snack Shack. But Kai only comes here in the summer."

Jack smiled, "Well, I guess I'll just wait to meet him."

"Since you're here, I have this fishing rod a friend left me. I don't have the time to use it. So I'm going to give it to you. I'd rather you have it then my new annoying roommate."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "New roommate?"

"Yeah, he's a traveling salesman."

"His name is Won, right?"

"You know him?"

Jack nodded, "He was at my front door this morning."

"Oh, ok. While you're here at the beach, let me point out the locations of the medicinal grasses that grow in the spring."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Zack pointed out the areas Jack said, "Since I'm here with you, how about I collect them now and sell them to right now. That way you won't need to go all the way to my farm to get them."

Zack grinned, "I suppose you could do that."

After collecting the medicinal grasses the two men entered the building closest to the pier.

Zack said, "It looks like Won is out for a while, thank the Goddess."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Goddess?"

"Yeah, you do know about the Harvest Goddess?"

"Not really, I'm new around here."

Zack eyed Jack carefully, "Well, around here, most of us worship her. So we take any bad remarks about her as an insult."

"Don't worry, Zack. I don't find anything wrong with a female deity. I do know that there have been some in history. It's just that they are rarely know today."

"Ok, I'm just letting you know. So don't blame or come running to me if your farm gets torched."

After Zack found and gave Jack the fishing rod and a list if the best fishing locations in town, Jack headed to the library.

Opening the door and entering, he saw Mary was sitting behind a desk and was deep in thought, poised to write something down.

Jack smiled, "Hello, Mary. Do you have the book ready for me?"

Mary didn't respond.

"Mary, are you asleep?"

Still no answer.

Jack gave a soft cough, "Which way to the comic book section."

Mary blinked and said, "There are no comic books... Oh! Sorry, Jack. I didn't hear you come in. I was thinking about how to start my next chapter in the book I'm writing."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You're writing a book?"

Mary nodded, "Yes. I want to be a great writer, just like my father."

"Well when your book is finished, I would like to read it."

"I, I'll think about it. It might not be that great."

Jack sensed Mary was unsure about her writing and not to disagree.

"Ok. Anyway do you have that book your father wrote ready for me?"

"Yes, let me get it for you," Mary ducked under her desk and rummaged around then sat back up, "Here it is, as well as some paper and a pencil to make notes."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, Mary."

"You are most welcome, Jack."

Jack walked over and sat down at a nearby table. As he was reading and making notes, the door to the library opened and Gray walked in.

A sneer crossed Gray's face, "What are you doing here?"

Mary frowned at Gray's look, "He's looking at the book my father wrote about farm crops."

Gray gave a grunt and walked over to a nearby bookshelf, reached for a book and pretended to read it, while keeping an eye on Jack.

After Jack finished writing notes, he closed the book carefully and handed it to Mary.

"Thank you again, Mary. I'll be back to look at it again for information on the summer crops."

"Ok, Jack. I'll make sure it will available for you."

After Jack left Gray spoke up, "So, what is your opinion on Jack?"

"Well, I just met him today, but he seems nice. But I did overhear my mother and him talking. She doesn't like him. He is from the city, just like you," Mary said with a sad look on her face.

"Why does your mother hate guys that are from the city?"

Mary shook her head, "I don't know, I've been afraid to ask."

"Why are you scared of your mother? She is treating you as if you're still a child. You need to start standing up for yourself."

Mary started to get angry, "Gray, she is my mother! She brought me into this world. I have to respect her."

Gray frowned, "But she doesn't respect you. She needs to know that you are old enough to stand on your own two feet without needing any help."

Mary angrily stood up quickly, "I think that you should leave Gray. I'm closing for lunch."

Gray calmly walked over, "Look, Mary, I like you. I think of you as a friend."

Mary blinked her eyes. "What? You like me?"

Gray nodded, "Yes, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gray then set the book down carefully and left the library.

Mary sat down in stunned silence. The a few minutes later she said, "He likes me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mary locked the door to the library. She felt the need to talk to someone. She knew that Karen wasn't busy. Elli might be able to take a break. The three of them could then go to the Inn and talk with Ann, if there wasn't a large lunch crowd from the mainland.

As Mary approached the supermarket, she saw Karen leaving it.

"Hi, Karen!"

Karen grinned, "Hey, Bookworm, how's it going?"

Mary smiled at the nickname that Karen gave her. "Well, I guess it's going alright."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "It sounds that is not true. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, with Ann and Elli."

"A Big Girl's Meeting?"

"Yes."

"Is it about the city boy that has showed up?"

"No."

A mischievous grin crossed Karen's face, "Oh ho! It's about Gray."

"Yes," Mary said sadly.

A concerned look crossed Karen's face, "He said something that upset you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

Karen sighed, "Oh boy. It's a big problem."

Mary softly said, "Yes."

"Ok, let's round up Elli and head to the Inn."

After Elli heard that Mary needed to talk about something important, she agreed to go with them to the Inn. As they entered the Inn, Doug waved at them.

"Welcome, ladies."

Karen waved back, "Hey, Doug. Is Ann around?"

"She went upstairs to clean the guest rooms. Can I get you something to drink?"

Karen shook her head, "Not right now, we have to have a girl talk session and we need to include Ann."

"Well go on up, she might be cleaning the women's lodge room first."

"Ok, but don't you dare sneak up and listen in. As of now that lodge room is a girl's clubhouse, so no boys allowed."

With a mischievous grin Elli added, "No matter how cute they are."

Karen and Mary yelled, "Elli!"

Elli grinned mischievously, "Well, Cliff is cute. So is Tim, Kai, and Gray, that is if he being a grump. Oh, and Jack is cute."

Doug chuckled, "Darn, I'm not on that list."

The trio of girls headed upstairs and looked in the lodge room used for women guests.

Ann was changing the sheets on the beds, "Hi, Karen, Elli, Mary. Why are you here?"

"Big Girls Conference," Karen said.

Ann raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What about?"

Mary softly said, "Gray."

A concerned look crossed Ann face, "Oh my, did he say something to hurt you?"

Mary shook her head, "No, it was something he said before he told me that he likes me."

Karen, Elli, and Ann looked surprised and said, "He said that he likes you?"

"Yes."

Karen turned and gave Mary a hug, "I told you that he likes you. I'm glad that he is finally admitting it."

"Yes, but before he said that, he said I should start standing up for myself and not let my mother push me around. How can I do that? She brought me into this world." Mary said with tears forming in her eyes.

Ann and Elli joined Karen in hugging Mary.

Elli said, "Mary, I understand that you are reluctant in standing up for yourself. But do you remember the lessons we learned about baby birds?"

"Yes."

"When you marry, you most likely will leave home and move into a house with your husband. The two of you will be in charge of that house, not your mother."

"But..."

"No, sweetie, your mother can't be in charge of you and your husband."

"But what if my husband moves in with me and my parents?"

"You will then need to let your mother know that she can not boss you around anymore. Because she will not always be around."

Karen nodded, "My mother and I don't see eye to eye all the time. But she does respect me."

Ann added, "If my mom was still here, I think she would treat me as an adult."

Karen chuckled, "And you wouldn't be that much of a tomboy."

Ann grinned, "Well these overalls and shirts are more girlish looking then boys clothing. The clothes you wear can look a bit like boys clothes."

Karen laughed and grinned, "Touché, Ann, touché."

Mary reached up and wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Thanks for the advice. I had a feeling Gray liked me. Ann, he did show that he was kind by telling me that he suggested to you to ask Cliff join you and your father for dinner on Starry Night Festival."

Ann smiled, "Yeah, it surprised me as well. I joked with him by saying 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Gray?'"

Mary, Elli, and Karen giggled.

Elli asked, "What was his response?"

Ann grinned, "He rolled his eyes, then said he felt that Cliff shouldn't be alone for the holiday."

Karen then glanced over at Elli, "By the way Elli, when you told Doug that list of cute boys, I couldn't help notice you didn't put Rick in it."

Elli shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, Karen, but I don't find him cute. If he didn't wear that sweatband on his head, he might be a bit cuter."

"But you said that Jack is cute. He wears that silly blue cap backwards."

"True, but he seems to be kinder then Rick."

Karen slumped her shoulders and sighed, "Yeah, I just wish Rick saw me as a woman instead of the little girl he played with."

Ann said, "He did come in last night and complained that you slapped him for saying that the two of you wrestled as kids."

Karen rolled here eyes, "Geez, doesn't he know that there are some things I don't want to remember?"

Elli grinned, "Especially since you won every match."

"Hey, he was a wimp back then!"

Elli raised and eyebrow, "Don't tell me you want to pound him into the ground again."

Karen grinned, "I'm very tempted, but he might like it."

The girls burst into laughter.

Elli then said, "So what is everyone's opinion on Jack?"

Karen replied, "Aside from wearing that ratty looking blue cap backwards? I think he is great, he made Duke pay his bill."

Elli looked surprised, "He did that? I'm surprised that he is still in one piece."

Karen blushed slightly, "Well, I backed him up."

Elli, Ann, and Mary giggled.

Ann said, "Big strong Duke was cowed into submission by powerful partially petite Karen."

Karen, Elli and Mary collapsed into fits of laughter, which Ann joined.

After they stopped and were wiping the tears from their eyes, Elli asked, "Why did Jack ask Duke to pay his bill?"

Karen smiled, "I think Jack overheard my mother chew out my father for letting Tim walk out without paying for his purchase."

Elli winced, "Oh no, not again!"

Karen grinned, "Don't worry, my mother knows that you will be by tomorrow to get things for your grandmother and Stu. As well as the items Tim forgot to buy."

Elli grinned, "As well as the items I forbid him to buy for me."

Karen, Ann and Mary grinned and giggled, "Yeah, those items."

Elli smiled, "So Jack helped out, that's nice of him."

Mary voiced, "He was nice to my mother, even when she kept being rude to him."

A surprised look crossed Karen face, "Wow, maybe he isn't so bad after all."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "It sounds like you are starting to like him. I hope that you are not using him just so Rick will get jealous."

Karen blushed slightly, "When I was walking to meet up with Rick yesterday, I briefly thought about doing that. But, I liked the way he stood up to my uncle. Now after hearing about how he kept his cool from Anna's rudeness, I think that I would like to get to know him better to where I could consider him a friend."

Elli scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, same here. He was kind to Stu at the New Year's Day Festival. And yesterday when Stu tried to show him a bug, Jack said that he didn't like bugs. Stu ran out crying, and Jack looked sad for hurting Stu's feelings."

Ann nodded, "He was here yesterday. My father and I gave him a free meal. He looked like he was having fun with my humorous fun when I showed him to a table, he even join in."

Karen grinned, "I guess that makes us the Fan Club of Jack. So should we help him out now and then?"

Elli smiled, "Yes, let's do that."

Ann and Mary nodded.

Karen nodded, "Ok then, I guess we can wrap up this Big Girl's Meeting. Ann, we'll let you get back to work."

Ann smiled, "You'll be back later tonight?"

Karen grinned, "Of course! Your dad serves the best beer."

After that comment Karen, Elli and Mary left the Inn.

As the trio approached the intersection to go their separate ways, Karen said, "Mary, I hope we helped you with your problem."

Mary smiled, "Yes, you did in a way, thank you."

Giving a one armed hug to Mary, Karen said, "Anytime, Bookworm, anytime."

Elli said, "It will be hard, but your mom must start seeing you as an adult who can stand on her own two feet."

A rueful smile crept on Mary's face, "The baby bird needs to learn to fly away from home?"

Elli nodded, "Yes, sweetie."

Mary then headed back to the library.

As Karen and Elli watched her go, Karen looked out of the corner of her eye to Elli, "Do you think that she will be able to do it?"

"I hope so. Well I need to get back to work."

Elli headed back to the Clinic.

Karen gave a sigh.

*I think I'll get my bathing kit and go to the Hot Spring. I got some thinking to do. Maybe I'll stop by Jack's farm and say hello before going up there.*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Karen entered the back part of the store. Jeff paused from the painting he was working on.

"That was a quick talk with Rick."

"I didn't meet up with Rick. Something came up, Mary needed to talk to Ann, Elli, and me."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Anything I could have helped with?"

Karen shook her head, "Sorry, dad, but you are not a girl. It was the usual about feeling getting slightly hurt, and need some come comfort from other girls."

"Ok, but Sasha could have helped," then with a grin Jeff said, "Since she is a girl."

Karen grinned, "Yeah, but mom is seeing how Lillia is doing. Anyway, I want to do some thinking, so I'm going to get my bathing kit and go to the hot spring."

"Ok, I'll let Sasha know."

Karen gathered up her kit. A few minutes later she was about to pass Jack's farm. She looked at the field from the fence. She saw that the field still needed a lot of work to get cleared. The small patch that had been cleared had some seeds planted, and some small posts nearby with packets nailed to them.

*Those look like turnip packets. Oh, Jack must have bought some seeds to start getting money to roll in. It looks like he hasn't planted the grass seeds I gave him. But, I think that he wouldn't post that packet to a post.*

While Karen was looking at the field, Jack came up from behind.

"Hello, Karen. Can I help you with something?"

Karen jumped and dropped her kit, "YAHHHHH! Jack, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you going somewhere," Jack said while pointing at the fallen kit.

Karen picked up the kit, "Yes, I'm going up to the hot spring."

A surprised look crossed Jack's face, "There's a hot spring here?"

"Yeah, it's up on Mother's Hill. But everyone around here that uses it, well, they, ummm," Karen then blushed.

Jack smiled, "They wear their birthday suits."

A puzzled look crossed Karen's face, "Huh?"

Jack gave a polite cough, "It's a polite way to say someone is naked."

Karen grinned, "Yeah, they wear their birthday suit."

"So there must be a sign up there to warn people about 'lack of clothing'?"

"No. There should be. Most of us call out to see if it is ok to join whoever is bathing. Some tourist also call out, but the rest just walk right in."

Jack smiled, "Well since I'm becoming a local resident, I'll call out as well."

Karen looked surprised, "You'd do that?"

"Well, yes. I hardly know everyone here. So I wouldn't try to sneak a peek at you or the other women. I would like to know where the hot spring is, so that I can use it. Also I will be able to see where the patches of the medicinal grass that Zack told me about."

"Well, I could show you where it is, and a patch that grows near it. But then I will ask that you leave. I do sense that you are a nice guy, but I'm not ready to show you my birthday suit." Karen said with a grin.

"Then why don't we use the southern exit of my farm?"

"You'll let me cut across?"

Jack grinned, "Sure, just a 'thank you' is what I'll ask for payment."

Karen laughed, "Thank you, Jack. So when are you going to have Gotz put up the new sign for the farm?"

A puzzled look crossed Jack's face, "What new sign?"

"Well, your last name isn't Bauer, or is it? If it isn't, what is going to be the farm's name?"

Jack smiled, "I'm leaving the farm with the name Bauer, so in a way Joe will be alive in spirit."

"So, what is your last name?"

"Harvest."

Karen smiled, "Well, Harvest Farm doesn't sound bad."

Jack nodded, "True, but doesn't everyone here call this the Bauer Farm?"

"Yes."

"So why change it? Since Joe was friends with everyone here, and from what I've seen and heard so far, he was loved by everyone."

Karen smiled sadly, "Yeah, he was."

"I know that Joe might have wanted me to change the name, I want to thank him someway, so I'm going to leave it named Bauer Farm."

Karen steeped close to Jack and gave a quick kiss to his cheek, "That's a very sweet thing to do, Jack. I'm sure Joe won't mind."

After crossing the small bridge on the south side of the farm, Karen said, "You've met Gotz already?"

"Yes, but I haven't found out where he lives or has his shop."

Karen pointed to a small house, "He lives over there, and it is his shop as well."

"Thanks, I'll go and talk with him. I need to see how much the repairs on some of the building on the farm will cost."

"There are also two patches of the medicinal grass by his house."

"Yeah, I think I see one of them."

A few minutes later they arrived at a branch in the path going up Mother's Hill.

Karen pointed to the left path, "That way will continue up to the peak of Mother's Hill, it also goes by a lake."

Then she pointed to the right path, "this path leads to the hot spring, a mine, and to a pond formed by a waterfall. The Harvest Goddess is rumored to live in the pond."

Jack smiled, "It does look like a nice place to live."

Karen glanced at Jack and saw that he wasn't being sarcastic.

Arriving at the clearing, Karen pointed to where the patch of medicinal grass was, "There is the patch I was talking about."

"Thanks for showing me."

"You're welcome, Jack. Before you head back, do look around for a bit."

"But don't you want to use the hot spring?"

"I can wait a few more minutes."

Jack looked around then pointed to a fenced area, "That must be the hot spring over there. I have the feeling that the fence doesn't go all the way around the hot spring."

Karen smiled, "You're right, there is an opening at the corner that faces the waterfall."

As Jack looked around some more, Karen looked at Jack's cap, "Jack, have you ever thought about getting a new cap to replace that worn out one?"

"I have, but I really don't want to get rid of this cap. Joe gave it to me ten years ago."

Karen winced, she now regretted saying that the cap was ratty looking when she talked with Ann, Elli, and Mary.

A concerned look crossed Jack's face, "Karen, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that earlier today I made a remark about your cap. I called it ratty looking. I'm now very sorry I made that remark."

Jack placed a hand on Karen's shoulder, "I forgive you. I've had other people say the same thing, some have even said worse things."

There were a few tears in Karen's eyes, "Thanks, Jack. I hope that you explained about your cap, they apologized."

"Most have."

"If you like, I can see about getting a box for you to keep that cap in as a keepsake. That way it won't get more worn out."

"That's kind of you, Karen, thank you."

Wiping the tears away, Karen said, "You're welcome, Jack," then a grin spread on her face, "Now, if you don't mind, I want to wash my 'birthday suit'."

Jack grinned back, "Ok, ok, I'll leave."

Karen watched Jack head back down the path.

*He is a nice guy. I'm glad that Joe left his farm to him. I'm glad that I was wrong about city boys not wanting to be in the countryside. There are some that do want to be out here.*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Karen sat in the deep section of the hot spring and rested her head on the edge. She looked up at the clouds through the rising steam. She thought about Jack, and wondered if she was falling in love with him.

*How can I be falling in love with a guy I just met yesterday? It's like something straight out of a girl's manga. This shouldn't happen in real life.*

The sound of the door to the hot spring opening caused Karen to sit up. She moved an arm to cover her breasts, she was thankful that the water was bubbling enough to hide the lower parts.

*That better not be Jack. If it is, then he isn't not a nice guy as he claims to be. But if it is Rick, I'm going to slap him so hard I hope it leaves a permanent mark this time.*

A woman's voice spoke up, "Hello, can I join you?"

Relaxing a bit, Karen answered, "Yes, as long as there are no guys with you."

"Thank you, I'll join you in a minute, and there are no guys with me."

The woman entered, she looked beautiful. Karen widened her eyes.

*Green hair?*

The woman smiled, "Is something wrong, dear?"

"No, I was looking at your hair. I've never seen anyone with natural green colored hair before."

The woman smiled, "Oh, it's a trait that runs in my family."

"I see, oh, I'm Karen."

"Nice to meet you Karen, I'm Hilda."

"That name sounds familiar. Do you come here often?"

"I do visit here from time to time. The last time I was here was back last year's Starry Night Festival. I visited Cater."

"Oh, I think I remember him say that a woman visited him."

"Is there something troubling you, Karen?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I sense that you are troubled by something. Also your not wanting any guys when I ask to join you."

Karen rubbed her chin, "Well, there are a few things."

"Would you like to talk about them? I'm a good listener."

"I guess I could, I sense that you're trust worthy."

Hilda grinned, "Because I'm a girl?"

Karen grinned, "That, and the feeling that you have heard this before, and you gave good advice."

"I might have. So what is the problem?"

Karen sighed, "Well, it has to do with boys, three of them. I've known Rick since we were kids. But now that we're adults, he still sees me as the little girl that he played with. I don't know if I have to bring him up here, and let him see me naked, to show that I'm not a little girl anymore."

Hilda smiled, "Rick could be scared of his feeling for you. So he retreats to the safe memory of the little girl you were."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way."

"So who are the other two boys?"

Karen smiled, "The next boy is Jack, he just moved here. I've only known him since yesterday, but for some reason, I think I'm falling in love with him. It shouldn't happen like that."

"My dear, it does happen. It's called 'love at first sight', it's very rare thing to happen."

"Oh, ok."

"So who is the third boy?"

"That would be Gray. I have no interest in him, but he finally admitted his feeling to my friend Mary. He said something that upset her, he feels that she needs to start standing up for herself. Her mother still treats her as a child."

"I see. Does Mary have feelings for him?"

"Yes, she is in love with him. She came to Ann, Elli and me for advice. We did tell her that she should start standing up for herself, because her mother will not always be around."

"Sort of like the baby bird needs to learn to fly and leave the nest?"

"Yes, that's what Elli said!"

Hilda smiled, "I guess great minds think alike."

Karen grinned, "Yeah. Oh, another thing about Jack, I think that he not only likes me, but he also likes Ann and Elli."

Hilda raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How do they feel about him?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think that they might feel the same way as me."

"Are you upset that they fell that way?"

Karen shook her head, "No, that is the odd thing. If Jack were to start dating Ann or Elli, I wouldn't be upset. In fact, I wouldn't mind losing to them. Jack is a nice guy. I think if Jack were to start dating me, Ann and Elli wouldn't mind losing him to me."

"Maybe you three know Jack from somewhere."

"Well, Jack did visited here when he was eight years old."

"So maybe one of you played with him a lot. That you have a buried memory that is coming up."

A puzzled look crossed Karen's face, "Maybe, we girls did play with some of the kids that visited here from the mainland, even if we mainly played with girls, there were a few boys."

"Then maybe Jack was one of those boys. If jack does chooses one of you to date, would you still be friends with each other?"

"Of course, we consider each other as a sisters."

"So, if he marries one of you, then you could be honorary aunts to the kids that get born."

Karen laughed, "Yeah. I think that would be great. Thanks, Hilda. I'm going to get out now, I don't want to start looking like a prune."

Hilda smiled, "Ok, dear, I'm glad I could help."

Karen got out and dried herself off, got dressed and left.

Hilda sighed, *Mortals, they always make mountains out of molehills.*

Hilda stood up and rose out of the water to where she was standing on top of the water. In a flash she was wearing an aquamarine colored dress. Then another flash, Hilda vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack decided to make the pasture in the northeast corner of the field. He placed the small stones in the corner. Now and then he had to pull weeds out.

*To bad that I can't keep these to use as feed for the cows and sheep. But I have a feeling that they would turn their noses up at them.*

He saw Karen crossing the bridge at the south side of his farm. She waved at him and walked over.

Jack grinned, "Hello, Karen, you're looking refreshed."

Karen grinned, "Thanks, Jack. It looks like you're in need of a bath. If you're going to the hot spring soon, would you announce yourself? There is a woman named Hilda up there right now. She joined me, since we're both girls. I don't know if she would want to bathe with a guy she doesn't know."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I'll do that. I take that you two had a little 'girl talk' session?"

Karen grinned, "Yeah, and what it was about..."

Jack grinned, "Is something boys are not to know."

Karen laughed, "Yup, but I have a feeling you kind of know what it was about."

"Most likely it was about boys. Don't worry, I will not tell anyone else, unless I get permission from you girls."

Karen widened her grin, "Ok, other wise your 'nice guy' status is revoked until further notice. Well, I need to get home, I think that dinner will be ready."

"Ok, see you around."

Jack watched Karen leave.

Jack rubbed his chin, *There is something familiar about her, but I can't figure what it is.*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days later the turnips that Jack planted were ready for harvest.

"Well, Hero, I hope I'll get a good payment from this harvest."

Hero gave a bark and wagged his tail.

Jack smiled, "Let's head into town and get some more seeds."

Jack entered the supermarket, he saw Karen dusting the shelves.

"Hello, Jack, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Is it ok for Hero to be in here?"

Karen smiled, "As long as he doesn't answer the 'call of nature', it's ok. He is a cutie."

"Ok, but if he does make a mess, I will gladly clean it up with my shirt. I came in to get some more seeds."

"Oh, your first harvest is done?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, I hope that it pays well."

"Well may I recommend you buy cucumber seeds? They grow well, and have multiple harvest throughout the season."

"Ok, I'll also buy a few more bags of turnips, since they grow quickly. I do want to keep a small flow of money coming in."

Karen nodded, "Sounds like a smart plan."

Sasha entered from the back of the store, "Who are you talking to, Karen? Oh, welcome, Jack. Came in to buy some more seeds?"

"Yes, Karen recommended I buy cucumber seeds, since they have more then one harvest."

Sasha nodded, "Yes, they do."

"You raised a smart woman."

Karen blushed slightly.

Sasha smiled, "Sweet talking about my daughter will not get you any discounts."

"I wasn't expecting any."

"So, who is the cute furry friend by you?"

Jack smiled, "This is Hero, he showed up at my farm the same day I arrived. Karen did say that it was ok for him to be in here, as long as he doesn't make a mess. But if he does, I'll use my shirt to clean it up."

Sasha waved, "Oh, you don't need to go that far, Jack. He is a puppy right now, so I'll forgive him."

"Thank you."

"Well I'll let Karen ring up your purchase. I'm off to chat with Manna and Anna. Nice seeing you again, Jack."

"Likewise, Sasha."

After Sasha let, Karen said, "You think I'm smart?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. You definitely are not a 'dumb blonde' or a 'country bumpkin'."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Do some people from the city think that?"

Jack nodded sadly, "Unfortunately most do. They think most blonde women have a low intelligence and only think about how to make themselves beautiful, and that country people just have low intelligence since there is not that much way of schools out here."

"Did you ever think that way?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I never did. In fact one of the Grand Jurors in the group I was a part of was blonde. She was also the foreperson for our group."

Karen smiled, "Sounds like you liked her."

"Yes, she was a nice person to know. I hope that her boyfriend doesn't breakup with her. If he does, then he is an idiot in my opinion. She noticed that towards the end of our term I was having a hard time concentrating on the cases we were hearing. I told her on the day we were dismissed that it was I hadn't heard from Joe. She gave me her address to write to her to let her know how things went when I got here. I think I should write her, but I don't know how I'll mail the letter."

"Well, Zack does the mail delivery in addition to the shipping of supplies."

"Ok, I'll get that letter written. Now, as for the seeds I will buy, I'll get one bag of cucumbers, and one bag of turnips, and I think I'll try a bag of potatoes, even if they have one harvest, they look like they grow quickly."

Karen nodded, "They do. I will say again that is a smart plan to have a small flow of money coming in."

After Jack paid for the seeds, Jack left with Hero bounding along. Karen watched him through the window. Rubbing her chin she softly said, "Love at first sight. Hmm, maybe I'll get together with Ann and Elli to see if they are feeling the same way. If they are, will we end up fighting over him to where we'll stop being friends? I think of them as my sisters. I don't want to lose them as friends."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day was very rainy. Karen dashed into the clinic.

Elli looked up from the medical book she was reading and grinned, "Hello, Karen, I don't think the 'drowned rat look' looks good on you."

Karen grinned back, "It doesn't feel great either. You have a towel I can borrow?"

"Sure, so what brings you here," asked Elli as she searched for a towel.

"Well...it's about Jack."

Elli handed a towel to her wet friend, "What about him? Aside that he is cute."

Karen dried herself off, but didn't answer.

When the pause lasted a few minutes, Elli asked, "Karen, what's wrong?"

"How do you feel about Jack, and I mean really feel?"

Elli sensed that Karen was upset, "I think I have a small crush on him. Why do you ask?"

Karen slumped her shoulders, "I think I might be falling in love with him."

"Love at first sight?"

Karen nodded, "Yes, sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Elli shook her head, "No, since it happened to my parents."

Karen looked surprised, "What? You and your grandmother never mentioned that."

Elli shrugged her shoulders, "We rarely tell people that."

"I'll keep quiet about it."

"Thank you. So, how does Jack feel about you?"

A worried look crossed Karen's face, "I don't know. I have seen him looking at me, but it looks like the look of someone trying to remember something."

"Well he was here ten years ago. I've seen him give me the same look, and Ann has said the same thing."

Karen scratch her head, "I wonder why."

Elli mischievously grinned, "Well, we did have a different body frame ten years ago."

Karen returned the grin and pointed at her breasts, "Oh, yeah, we didn't have these."

Elli nodded, "Also I did have longer hair back then. He might have played with one of us when he was here ten years ago."

"So what do we do when he remembers who it was?"

"Well, if he is hoping to start dating which one of us he befriended ten years ago. If it was you or Ann, I won't take it hard. It will also not be professional for me to do it."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Professional?"

Elli sighed and held up a hand, "Karen, I'm the town's midwife. I'm also the town's nurse. I'm training to be a second doctor for the town, since some women from the mainland prefer a woman doctor to look at them if they get sick. So, if Jack chooses you or Ann, I can't hold a grudge. Besides I consider you and Ann as my sisters."

Karen grinned, "Yeah, I feel the same way about you and Ann. Thanks, Sis."

Elli smiled, "Now, listen to your 'big sister', wait here until it stops raining. Then go talk with Ann if you haven't already and find out how she feels about Jack."

"Ok, but why did you say big sister? You are younger then Ann and me."

"Well, considering I'm a bit more caring and tend to look out for both of you, I think that qualifies me as a big sister."

Karen chuckled, "Ok, ok, 'Big Sis'. Since I'll be wait here, it might be a good idea to have something hot to drink."

Elli smiled, "Two coffees coming up. You still take milk and sugar in yours?"

"Yeah, just like you."

Elli left the room to get the coffees.

Karen walked over to the window and looked out of it. She rubbed her hair again with the towel. A concerned look crossed her face.

*Jack, please don't be out in this rain. You'll have some of us worried if you get very sick.*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Tomorrow's forecast will be rain."

Jack sighed and changed the changed the channel.

"Farmer Fran! Farmer Fran!"

"Yes, Timmy?"

"Teach me what you were going to teach me yesterday."

"About rainy weather?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Timmy, when it rains, you don't need to water your plants."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Yes. But it is not a good idea to plant seeds when it rains."

"Why?"

"Because there is a chance that the rain will wash away the seeds."

"Wow!"

"Also make sure you don't let your animals stay outdoors, because they could get sick."

"What do I do if they get sick?"

"That, Timmy will be tomorrows lesson."

"Ahhh, that's not fair!"

Jack hit the off button. He then walked over to the window.

*Great, two days of no work.*

Hero looked up from where he was curled up and wagged his tail.

Jack smiled, "Sorry, boy, but we are not going out to work today."

Hero barked and bounded to the door.

"It's raining out there you goofball!"

Jack decided that this would be a good time to write the letter to Claire. After finding a piece of paper and a pencil he sat down at the kitchen table and wrote.

Howdy Claire! Sorry for not responding sooner. My friend Joe did pass away towards the end of fall. I found out that he left his farm to me, since he never did get married, or have any children. He felt that I could handle running it. Right now it is a chore to get it back in shape after the snowstorms that dumped a lot of debris in the field. I got a small patch cleared and have my first harvest! I went with turnips since they grow quickly. As of this letter, it is raining and looks like it will rain again tomorrow. I found out there is a nice hot spring here, so if you and Pete were to visit, I will warn you that the locals here have a 'clothing optional' policy, and it mainly is no clothes at all. So if you were to come and use it, do call out before you enter to see if it is ok to enter. Also, there is a local deity here, she is called the Harvest Goddess, and the locals are very protective of her. So do not make any mean comments about her. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Jack.

Jack then folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. After addressing it he looked out the window.

*Now, to find a way to get this mailed without getting wet.*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the second day of rain, Jack was finally able to plant the seeds he bought. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Jack went into the house and got the letter to Claire and headed to Zack's shack.

Entering he saw Won sitting behind a makeshift counter made out of orange crates reading a magazine.

Zack looked up from some paper work, "Hello, Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I heard that you're also the postman for the town."

"Yes, do you have a letter that need to be sent?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, it needs to go to a friend on the mainland."

"Well, it can go out today. The speedboat that the postal worker from the mainland uses will be arriving soon. She'll leave after the transfer is done. So you showed up in time."

As Jack handed the letter to Zack, the door opened and Karen walked in.

Karen smiled, "Hey, Zack, am I in time to get this order form sent?"

Zack smiled, "Yes, you're in time."

Won looked up from the magazine, "What a beautiful lady."

Karen turned and raised an eyebrow, "Who might you be?"

"I am Won. I have set up a shop here to sell things that some of the stores here don't have for sale."

An amused look crossed Karen's face, "I see."

Won smiled, "You have arrived in time for the Golden Service Sale. Each customer gets one free item just for looking."

Karen's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, lovely lady."

Karen grinned, "Zack, Jack, what did you get for your free item?"

Zack and Jack looked at each other.

Zack rubbed his chin, "This is the first I have heard of the sale."

Jack nodded his head, "Yeah, I just got here to mail my letter."

Karen motioned for her two friends to come over, "Then come over here and we'll all choose our free item."

A small choking sound came from Won.

Karen looked at Won, "Are you ok?"

"Ye, yes, the fried egg I had for breakfast must have been over spiced."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Ok. Hey, Jack, he's selling pineapple seeds, we don't have them for sale at our store. I heard they are a good crop to grow in summer. Why don't you take a bag for your free item?"

Jack smiled, Ok, that sounds like a good idea."

Karen picked up a locket, "This looks wonderful, I'll take this."

Zack looked at the items Won had laid out, "I'll take this picture frame."

Karen grinned and raised an eyebrow, "To hold a picture of the lady you have a crush on?"

Zack blushed slightly, "Yes."

Karen smiled, "Ok, well I'm going to head home now. Jack, are you going to stay here?"

Jack shook his head, "No, since I gave Zack the letter I want sent, I need to head for home as well."

"Then do you want to head out with me?"

"Sure."

When Karen and Jack were at the base of the stairs leading up to Rose Plaza, Karen glanced at Jack, "I do know that Won was only wanting me to have a free item and not want you and Zack to have one. That choking sound was not the sound of someone with an upset stomach."

Jack grinned, "Of course, so I will thank you for helping Zack and me."

Karen smiled, "It was my pleasure, Jack. Both of you are nice guys. So you should have gotten something."

When they got to Rose Plaza, Karen turned to Jack with a concerned look on her face, "Before we part ways, I want to ask you a few things."

"Ok, what are they?"

"Did you go up to the Hot Spring later the day that I showed you?"

"Yes, and it was nice. I did call out to see if Hilda was still there, but she must have left after you did."

Karen relaxed, "Thanks, Jack. I guess you are a nice guy. Since you beat me to answer my second question, I'll ask my third. Did you stay indoors during the last two days?"

"I only went out to let Hero answer the 'call of nature'."

Karen grinned, "How did he take the rain?"

Jack chuckled, "He liked it just for a minute or two, but then gave a look of 'ok, you can turn the water off now'."

Karen giggled, "Well, I guess that answers my questions I wanted answered. So I'll head home."

Jack smiled, "Ok, and in the summer when I get these seeds planted, I'll save one of them from the first harvest and give it to you."

Karen grinned, "Thanks, Jack, I'll look forward to eat it."

Waving at each other the two friends went there separate ways.

Back at Zack's shack, Won was sitting behind his makeshift counter muttering to himself, "How could she know I only wanted her to have a free item and no one else? Aren't blondes supposed to be dumb?"

Zack hung the picture frame he got with a recent picture of the woman he has a crush on. It made a nice addition to the other pictures.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _The eight year old boy sat by his mother in the gently bubbling water._

 _"Mom, why do we have to take a bath here?"_

 _"Because Joe doesn't have a bathtub or a shower in his house."_

 _"Can't we go to that Inn and take a bath there?"_

 _"No, the Inn doesn't have any bathtubs."_

 _"Why don't they have one?"_

 _"I think that since this is a small town, they fell that this hot spring is good enough. Also from what Joe told me, the carpenter for the town has been very sad for several years and doesn't want to do any work."_

 _"Why is he sad?"_

 _"His wife and daughter went up to the top of this hill in the winter time, and a snowstorm started after they had gotten to the top. They tried to carefully get home, but they didn't make it."_

 _The boy widened his eyes, "They died?"_

 _"Yes, so the people here are trying to help the carpenter get happy again."_

 _The faint sound of the door to the hot spring was heard._

 _"Now, Jack, it seams that some of the townsfolk are going to be joining us, so don't be embarrassed if they see you naked."_

 _"Ok, mom."_

 _A mother and her daughter entered the hot spring._

 _The eight year old girl gasped and cover herself with her arms, "MOM! That boy just saw me naked!"_

 _The girl's mother smiled sweetly, "Sweetie, it's ok."_

 _"No it's not!"_

 _The mother chuckled, "Sweetie, look at it this way, you saw him naked, so you are even. Besides don't you think he is cute?"_

 _The girl reluctantly replied, "Yes."_

 _The mother looked at Jack, "Young man, do you find my daughter cute?"_

 _The girl widened her eyes, "MOM!"_

 _Jack looked at the girl, while she glared at him with the look that he better find her cute or she will beat him up._

 _Jack honestly answered, "Yes."_

 _The mother looked at her daughter, "Now, in my opinion, if a boy and girl find each other cute and see each other naked, it is ok."_

 _The girl pouted, "But I don't want to bathe with a boy."_

 _"Sweetie, you have taken baths with your father, and he his a boy."_

 _"Daddy is not a boy, he his a daddy.!"_

 _"Sweetie, please don't yell. Now get in and wash your hair, maybe you could even ask this nice boy to help."_

 _"But he'll see and make fun of my birthmark."_

 _"I don't think he will. If you look at his tummy, he has one there."_

 _The girl lowered her arm covering her chest and stepped a little closer to Jack to look at his stomach._

 _Jack looked at the girl's chest and saw her birthmark, it looked like the phase Last Quarter of the Moon._

 _The girl gave a short shriek and grabbed the shampoo bottle from her bathing kit and yelled, "Don't stare at my boobies!"_

 _Then she threw the bottle at Jack._

 **WHUMP!**

"Yipe, yipe, yipe" Hero dashed away from where he was lying by the side of the bed because of Jack falling out of the bed.

"Ow, oh, Hero, I'm sorry. I just had a weird dream."

Hero crept back over with the look of being in trouble for doing something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jack said while he scratched Hero's head.

Hero wagged his tail slightly.

Jack sighed, "Why do I have these weird dreams about her? Why are they always in black and white? Why can't I remember her name?"

Hero placed a forepaw on Jack leg a gave a whine.

"Don't worry, Hero, I'm ok. I just want to remember someone I played with when I was a kid."

Jack changed out of his pajamas and into his work clothes. After watering the new batch of seeds, he was surprised that he wasn't as tired as he was when he started doing farm work a few days ago.

*Have I gotten stronger?*

Jack decided that he will try out the fishing rod Zack gave him.

*I'll try using this from the small bridge at the south side of my farm. I thought I saw some fish in that stream.*

As he was fishing, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ann walking along the path from the hot spring.

"Hello, Ann!"

Ann grinned, "Hello, Jack, are you becoming a lazy farmer?"

"Nope, I've watered the new batch of seeds. I just wanted to try out this fishing rod that Zack gave me."

"So you'll get more of your field cleared later?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Ann noticed that Jack had been staring at her, "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Oh, sorry if I was staring. I just normally see you with your hair in that ponytail, with the white bow."

Ann grinned, "My hair is still slightly wet, so when I get home I'll use my hairdryer. So I won't have my hair hanging down."

Hero came bounding over giving a few friendly yips.

Ann knelt down and placed her bathing kit on the ground, "Hi there, sweetie, how are you?"

Hero jumped up and licked Ann's face a few times.

Ann giggled, "I guess you are a sweetie. I'm going to have to wash my face when I get home. Phew, I think Jack needs to give you a breath mint."

Jack chuckled, "Ok, Hero, stop bugging the nice lady."

Ann gathered up her bathing kit and stood up, "Well I need to get back to the Inn."

Jack smiled, "If you want, you can cut across my farm instead of taking the long route."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "I can take a short cut?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

Ann grinned, "Thanks, Jack."

"I could even show you what I've done so far with the field."

Ann widened her grin, "Giving me the special tour?"

Jack mischievously grinned, "No, just the regular tour to the people who have been friendly to me."

After the brief tour Jack walked Ann to the front gate, then watched her walk away. He scratched his cheek.

*I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses.*


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jack set about clearing the rest of the weeds from the field. During a break he heard a voice from behind him.

"Why are you getting rid of those cute plants?"

Jack turned around and saw Popuri peering over the fence between their properties.

Raising an eyebrow Jack said, "You think weeds are cute?"

"Yeah, they can grow everywhere."

Jack shook his head, "Weeds are not great. You can't eat them. They can cause damage to brick pathways. They can kill off other plants."

"You're just like my brother Rick. He hates weeds. He removes them from the area we use to grow corn for the chicken feed we make."

"But chickens can't eat weeds. The same goes for cows, sheep, and horses."

Popuri pouted, "Humf, I don't see why Ann, Elli, and Karen like you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they like you. I haven't talked with Mary yet, but I hope she doesn't like you. You're mean!"

After that comment Popuri turned and stormed away heading into town.

After working a few more hours, Jack glanced at his watch. Seeing that it was early in the evening he decided to see if he could get a beer at the Inn.

Entering the Inn he saw Karen was sitting at the bar talking with Ann.

Ann saw Jack and waved at him, "Hello, Jack. How are you?"

Karen turned around, "Hey, Jack, I just heard you had a run in with Popuri about her liking weeds."

Jack came over, "Yeah, I wasn't mean to her when I said my opinion on weeds. But she just..."

Karen interrupted, "Took it the wrong way?"

With a look of relief, Jack said, "Yes. I don't know where she gets the idea that I'm mean."

Ann shrugged her shoulders, "Well you most likely found out that Popuri acts childish most of the time. Oh, before I forget, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"A beer please, if it isn't too early to serve them."

Karen shook her head, "Nope, it's not early. I just arrived myself to have a beer or two. So how about I buy you a beer? If you are not offended if a girl buys you a drink."

Jack grinned, "No, I'm not offended, but let me buy the next round."

Karen grinned, "You're on, Jack. Ann, two beers please."

"Sure thing, be back in a minute."

Karen glanced at Jack, "Popuri did say that she told you that Ann, Elli and me like you."

"Yeah she did, I had a feeling that you three like me. She said that she hopes Mary doesn't on account of me being 'mean'."

Karen rubbed her chin, "Mary does like you a bit, but she is slightly in love with Gray."

"I noticed that when I was writing notes about spring crops. Gray came in and just kept looking at me."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "He looked at you?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, he grabbed a nearby book, opened it, tilted his head so that it looked like he was reading, but kept his eyes on me."

"So how do you feel about Mary?"

"I consider her a friend. I had a feeling that she liked someone else."

"So you would try to steal her from Gray?"

"No."

Ann placed the beers in front of Karen and Jack, "What were you two talking about?"

Karen smiled, "We finished talking about Popuri's tantrum, and of her saying that you, Elli and me liking Jack. Then we talked about Gray getting jealous of Jack being in the library and getting help from Mary."

"Oh, ok. When did you get the help from Mary?"

"Back on the third."

Ann and Karen exchanged glances. Now they knew why Gray told Mary he liked her.

Karen picked up her beer, "Cheers, Jack."

Jack picked up his beer, "Cheers, Karen."

After clinking glasses they took a sip.

Karen thought to herself, *So that is why Gray confessed his feelings to Mary. He thinks that Jack is going to steal her away from him. But he sees her as a friend and not a love interest. With the way Popuri is acting, it looks like she isn't one as well. It looks like it could be Ann, Elli, or me to be Jack's girlfriend.*

Ann grabbed a rag and started to clean a part of the bar counter, "So, Jack, you've been here for nearly half of spring. Have you started to like living here?"

"Well, aside from two people hating me, and one mad because I don't like weeds, yes, I like living here."

Karen nodded, "I'm guessing one of those two that hate you is Anna. But if you are saying my uncle is the other one, well you're wrong, he is just mad that you made him pay his bill. As for Popuri being mad at you, well, she is a bit weird, so don't take it too hard."

Jack smiled, "I won't."

"Good, she can be childish at times. She still goes around on Pumpkin Festival asking for candy. But hopefully she will see that you are nice."

Jack scratched his ear, "Well, she should have remembered I helped her keep Pon from running away."

Ann and Karen said, "Pon tried to make another escape?"

"Yes. Why didn't she remember that?"

Karen grinned, "Well I think Lillia will remind her."

Finishing their beers, Jack asked Ann for two more beers.

As Ann placed the beers down, Elli entered the Inn.

Elli sighed, "Hello, Karen, Ann, Jack. Can I have a beer please?"

Karen raised an eyebrow, "You normally don't come in this early for a beer. What happened?"

Elli sighed again, "Someone thought that it would be ok to dive off the pier. They hit their head on the bottom on a rock. They were brought to the Clinic. They had to have fifty stitches done to their head."

Karen widened her eyes, "Yow! It sounds like you had a bad day."

As Ann placed the beer in front of Elli, Jack placed money for the three beers.

Elli looked surprised, "Jack, you are buying my beer? Thanks."

Jack smiled, "Well Karen bought the first round, so I offered to buy the second round, which you are in time for."

Elli smiled, "Did you have a bad day from Popuri's outburst? She came by the Clinic to tell me that I'm stupid for liking you, because you hate weeds. Tim and I had a hard time to keep from laughing."

Jack shook his head, "No, I was a bit stunned when she said that you three like me. She said that she hope Mary doesn't like me."

Elli glanced at Ann and Karen.

Karen nodded and mouthed, "He knows."

"I...see. So what do you think of that?"

"Well..." Jack rubbed his chin, "I do like you three girls. You for giving me advice on to take it easy when I start working on the farm. Ann for the free meal, and it was good. Karen for the bag of grass seeds, which I did plant today."

Karen smiled, "That's great, Jack!"

"Yes, I might need to buy a few more bags."

Karen grinned, "You can buy a few more, but don't expect a discount just because you're charming."

Ann and Elli giggled.

After Elli took a sip of beer she asked, "So, Jack. What do you think of Mary?"

"Like I told Karen, I just think of her as a friend. From the way Gray was glaring at me while I was writing notes on spring crops, I got the feeling that he thought I would steal his girlfriend."

"So you have no love interest in Mary?"

"No, even if I'm a guy, I can sense that Mary has feelings for Gray, and that he has feelings for her."

The three girls grinned slightly.

Elli asked, "What about Popuri?"

"She seems a little bit young. Is she the same age as you three?"

Karen shook her head, "No, she is two years younger then me."

Elli said, "I'm the same age as Karen, though half a year younger."

Ann said, "I'm the same age as well, but a season older then Karen."

Jack asked, "Is Mary the same age?"

Ann nodded, "Yes."

Elli asked, "Jack, why are you asking this?"

Jack softly smiled, "I think that when I was here when I was eight years old, I might have played with one of or all four of you, but maybe just you three. I would have remembered Popuri because of her pink hair."

Elli asked, "You're eighteen as well?"

"Yes."

"Well, it would just be Ann, Karen and me. Mary wasn't living here when she was eight."

Jack frowned, "I see. When I was leaving with my parents back then, I made a promise to one of you. But for some reason, I can't remember who it was."

The girls asked, "What kind of promise?"

"It was that I wouldn't forget her. When I arrived this year to find out what happened to Joe, I had this dream that I was standing with her on a hill. The girl demanded that we pinky swear on the promise."

The girls laughed.

Jack gave a rueful smile and slumped his shoulders, "Some promise I made."

Elli leaned over to Jack and laid a hand on Jack's arm, "Well, if it was me you made the promise to, I forgive you for forgetting."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, I'll forgive you as well."

Karen clapped Jack's shoulder of his other arm, "I'll also join in on the forgiving. Maybe the eight year old Karen won't forgive, but the eighteen year old will, since you are a nice guy."

Jack warmly smiled, "Thanks, girls."

Elli smiled, "May I guess that you thought the girl was cute?"

Jack grinned, "Yes, you may, and yes I did. I'm sure she has grown into a beautiful woman."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "So do you have dreams about her?"

"Yes, but the odd thing is the dreams are in black and white, and I normally dream in color."

Elli smiled, "That's interesting, do you want the dreams to be in color?"

"Yes, that way I can tell the color of the girl's hair. When you three were younger your hair was a bit lighter in color."

Elli nodded, "Yes, and I did have longer hair."

"Well if I knew the color and the name of which one of I made the promise to, I want to be able to formally apologize on forgetting you. I want to know for sure, it might seem stupid to do..."

Elli interrupted, "It's not stupid, Jack. It is a very sweet thing to do."

Ann and Karen nodded.

Elli continued, "So, when you do remember which one of us you made the promise to, we will repeat the forgiveness we just made."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, and since it has been ten years since you were here, and we three had played with a few other boys, we might have forgotten which one of us did play with you. You most likely got lost in the faces of childhood friends, who were boys from the mainland, that we thought were cute."

Jack smiled, "I guess I can take that as a compliment."

Karen grinned wider, "It was meant as one."

Ann and Elli nodded.

Jack softly smiled, "Thanks, girls."

Finishing his beer, Jack then excused himself and left the Inn.

Elli glanced at Karen, "Why didn't you chew Jack out when he called you a girl?"

Karen smiled, "He is one of the rare guys that don't use girl in a bad way. I think he understands how we girls feel."

With a mischievous grin, Elli said, "Maybe a girl let him in on our 'girl's playbook'. I only hope if that is the case that he was kind enough to let her in on the 'boy's playbook'."

Ann and Karen laughed.

Ann said, "Maybe we should find out, and if it is true, we should ask to be let in on the 'boy's playbook'."

Elli and Karen burst out laughing.

Doug poked his head out of the kitchen, "What are you ladies laughing about?"

Elli answered, "Sorry, Doug, but that is 'trade secret stuff' between us girls."

Doug chuckled, "I know, I know, no boys are permitted to know, no matter how cute they are."

"Right!" said Ann, Elli, and Karen.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Several days later after doing work in the field, Jack entered Saibara's shop. He saw Gray in one corner doing work by one of the forges. Saibara was working on a set of knives.

"Hello, Jack, how can I help you today?"

"Well, I think this axe needs to be sharpened up."

Jack handed the axe to Saibara.

"Hmm, yes it does. I could strengthen it up with some copper. Do you have any? I happen to be out of it at the moment."

"No, sorry I don't."

Saibara rubbed his chin, "I think that there might still be a vein of it up at the mine by the hot spring."

"Ok, I'll go up there right now. Can I leave the axe here for now?"

"Sure."

"Oh, where could I buy a brush so I can brush my horse?"

"Right here."

"Then I'll buy it now. Drop it off at home and get my hammer and go to the mine. Then be back in a little while."

After a little while of mining, Jack found some copper ore and what to him looked like silver.

Returning to Saibara's shop, Jack show both types of ore.

Saibara nodded, "Yes, that is silver you found. Farther in the mine there should still be veins of gold and mystrile."

The door to the shop opened and Mary walked in.

"Hello, Saibara, Gray, Jack."

Saibara smiled, "Hello, Mary, what brings you to my shop?"

Mary rubbed her hands, "Well, I don't know if my father has been by to thank you for the work on the tool you made for him."

"No he hasn't"

"Well, he does like, I hope you don't mind if I say the 'thank you' for him."

Saibara chuckled, "It's alright. I had a feeling that he was enjoying the tool."

"Yeow!" shouted Gray.

Saibara turned and asked, "What happened, Gray?"

"N, n, nothing."

Mary looked concerned, "Did you hurt yourself? Please let me see."

"N, no it's alright."

Mary angrily snarled, "Don't be such a baby, let me see your hands."

Gray was so stunned by Mary's outburst, she grabbed his arms and looked at his hands.

"It looks like you got a few blisters from holding that hot iron rod. Please go to the Clinic right now and get some ointment on them. Then take the rest of the day off."

"Y, y, yeah, s, s, sure."

Mary turned at looked at Saibara, "Saibara, please let Gray have the rest of the day off, and if possible tomorrow off as well?"

Saibara stroked his chin, "Well, tomorrow is the Spring Horse Races. So I would be closed anyway. As for the rest of today off, since you asked so nicely, I'll let him have it off."

Mary smiled, "Thank you. I'll leave now, good bye."

Before getting a reply, Mary quickly left.

After a few seconds, Saibara spoke, "I'll start working on this axe right now. It seems my grandson is in a daze, so could you take him to the Clinic"

Jack nodded, "Sure."

Guiding Gray to the door the two young men left.

Saibara chuckled, "I think Gray is in love. About time a beautiful young lady caught his eye."

On the way to the Clinic, Gray asked, "Why are you doing this, Jack?"

"I'm doing it because it is the right thing to do."

"Ha! I find that hard to believe."

Jack looked over at Gray, "I mean it Gray. I don't want Saibara mad at me, for not looking after to his grandson. I also don't want Mary mad at me."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Mary?"

"Yeah, she is your girlfriend."

"M, my girlfriend?"

Jack gave a sigh, "Look, Gray, when I was writing the notes on spring crops. I did see you out of the corner of my eye 'pretending to read' a book."

"Uhhhhh."

"I did find out from Ann, Elli and Karen that you and Mary like each other. So I think that you consider yourselves a couple."

"Uhhhhh."

"So I will not steal her from you. Besides, from the way her mother treated me when I first met her mother, I think that she wouldn't want me anywhere near her daughter."

Gray grinned slightly, "Well, she treats me the same way."

"Why's that?"

Gray sighed, "Before I came to work for my grandfather, I worked with my father. We lived in a city. For some reason Anna hates guys that are from the city."

"I see. Well I hope that you can prove to her that us guys from the city are not all that bad."

A small smile appeared on Gray face, "I think she has a very slightly warmed up to me."

Arriving at the Clinic the two men entered.

Elli looked up from the medical book she was reading, "Hello, Jack, Gray. Hey! What happened?"

Gray blushed slightly, "I, ummm, held a hot iron rod a little to long. I've got a few blisters. Mary said I should come here and get some ointment on them."

Elli nodded, "Yes you should. So, why are you here, Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Saibara asked me to bring Gray here."

"I see, that is a nice thing to do. Gray, go in and talk to Tim and get patched upped."

Gray nodded and headed to the back of the Clinic.

Elli looked at Jack, "Ok, Jack. Tell me what happened. I know Gray has enough sense to not hold a hot iron rod for that long."

Jack smiled, "Mary showed up to thank Saibara for the tool had made for her father. Gray was holding the hot iron rod at the time, and simply forgot that it was hot."

Elli grinned slightly, "I see."

"Gray was in a slight daze when Mary got mad at him for trying to hide the blisters. She asked Saibara to let Gray have the rest of the day off."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "How did Saibara take the request?"

Jack grinned, "He said that since she was the one asking, he would allow it."

Elli giggled, "So what are you going to do next?"

"Well I think that Gray might need help getting to the Inn. So I'll help him get there."

Elli walked over to Jack, "That is very nice of you Jack." Elli gave a quick kiss on the check, "Consider that a thank you from us girls for being a nice guy."

"Jack smiled, "Thanks, Elli."

Gray reentered the front part of the Clinic. He hands were bandaged up.

"I think I'll see if Doug will serve me a beer, even if it is way to early to serve it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Need help getting to the Inn?"

"No, but come along, I want to buy you a beer, as a way to thank you. As well as a long over due friendly 'welcome' then I rude one I gave you when we first met."

"Ok, thanks."

As Gray and Jack were walking to the Inn, Gray said, "I saw the kiss Elli gave you. I think she might be falling in love with you."

Jack nodded, "I know, I think that Ann and Karen are falling in love with me as well. I just wish I could remember which one of them I made the promise to ten years ago."

"You lived here ten years ago?"

"No, I visited here in the summer. My parents wanted me to see the world. So for starters we came here. I made friends with Joe. After he let my parent and me stay at his farm, I played with one of the girls. Before I left I made a promise by a pinky swear that I would not forget her. The next year my parents didn't take me here. So I have ended up forgetting her. I feel that I have broken the promise. I hope that I can remember who it was."

"If you do remember who it was, what will you do?"

"If she isn't seriously dating someone, I would like to date her. Maybe even marry her."

Gray gently rubbed his chin, "Well, Ann isn't dating anyone, she is sort of interested in Cliff. I think he likes her, but he tends to mope a lot since he doesn't have a job. Elli cares for Tim, but he doesn't return the feelings. As for Karen, she and Rick have been childhood friends since they were just out of wearing diapers. I think Karen would like to see the relationship become more them just friends. Rick for some reason, can't see the clues she is giving him."

"It sounds like Cliff, Tim and Rick are stuck in their own little world, while the real world is knocking on the door, asking them to come out."

Gray chuckled, "It sounds like you want them to stay in their little world, but also to come out and notice the beautiful girl near them."

They arrived at the Inn. Upon entering they saw Doug behind the bar and Ann nearby cleaning a table.

Ann ran over and hugged Gray, "Gray! Mary came by and told us what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my grandfather is letting me have the rest of the day off."

"But won't you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, the Spring Horse Races are tomorrow, so we will be closed. The day after that is Thursday, which is our normal closed day. So I will be healed by Friday."

Ann smiled, "I'm glad. Mary did say that you might want a beer. Even if it is a bit early to serve it, we'll let it slide."

Gray smiled, "Can Jack have one as well? I'd like to give him a more friendlier welcome then the one I gave him when we first met."

Doug and Ann softly laughed, "Sure, Gray"

Picking up their beers, Gray raised his glass and said, "Welcome to Mineral Town, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, Gray. I hear that this is a nice town to live in."

A grin crept on Gray's face, "It is."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Several days later Jack walked into Saibara's shop.

"Ah, welcome, Jack. You're axe is ready."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you like, I could do the same upgrade on some of your other tools."

"Ok, I'll bring the hammer in. I want to remove the boulders from the field. Ill see about getting some more copper ore to strengthen it, and the other tools."

Saibara nodded, "Sound idea. So how much of the field have you cleared?"

"Aside from the scattered tree stumps and boulders, I have half of the field cleared."

"That's good. Keep up the great work."

"I will. Well I want to start getting those stumps out of the field."

Saibara smiled, "That axe will do the job."

"Alright, I'll be by tomorrow with the hammer."

"Ok."

Back at his farm, Jack chopped some of the stumps.

*Now when I get the rest of the stumps and all of the boulders removed the field will look at lot better.*

Feeling sweaty and tired Jack gathered his bathing kit and headed up to the hot spring. Opening the door he looked in and didn't see any piles of clothes.

Just to make sure he called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

When no reply came, he peeked in just to make sure. All he saw was the bubbling water and rising steam. Stripping down Jack washed himself then sat back and relaxed.

*This is nice. Somehow this place is becoming familiar. I think that I bathed here with my mother when I was eight. If that dream was true, of that girl and her mother that joined us. Who was that girl? Why did she have to throw that shampoo bottle at me? After all she did see me naked at the same time. Did she feel that she could see boy naked, but boys can't see her naked? There was something about her, but what was it? I can't remember.*

Jack looked up through the rising steam. It was late enough in the day that the Moon could be seen.

*Last quarter phase. Why does that remind me of something?*

After soaking for a bit more, Jack got out and dried himself off. After getting dressed he went home to have dinner and got into bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

First day of summer, Jack planted the pineapple seeds he got from Won. He grinned at the memory of how he got them for free. After watering them he headed into town to go to the beach. As he entered the south side of Rose Plaza, he saw Sasha, Jeff, and Karen entering the plaza from the north side.

Karen waved, "Hey, Jack, did you come to watch the Frisbee Contest?"

A curious look crossed Jack's face, "What Frisbee Contest?"

"It happens every year. You throw a Frisbee for your dog to catch. The owner and dog that get the best distance wins a nice trophy."

"Huh, is there a puppy division in the contest?"

Karen shook her head, "No, I guess Hero can't enter this year. I hope you'll enter next year."

"Well, I'll watch the contest anyway. Is your shop going to be open tomorrow?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I want to buy some summer crop seeds."

Karen snapped her fingers, "That's right, those pineapple seeds will take some time to grow."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall you buying those seeds from us. I don't think we even sell them."

Jack grinned, "I got the seeds from Won. When I was mailing a letter to a friend, Karen came in with an order form to mail. Won after seeing Karen, suddenly had a 'Golden Service' sale, and that everyone was to get a free item. I think Won only wanted Karen to have the free item and not Zack and me. But she saw through the scheme, so Zack and I did get a free item."

Karen blushed slightly, Jeff chuckled, and Sasha giggled.

Sasha said, "Well I did raise a bright daughter, as you pointed out a few weeks ago."

"I hope you are not mad that I got seeds from someone else."

Sasha shook her head, "No, why should we? If those pineapple seeds help you make more money, you should use them."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, now and then Joe would buy seeds we didn't sell from another person."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "He did?"

"Yes, that apple tree on your farm, he got the seeds from another vendor."

Jack smiled, "Ok, I didn't want to earn the 'cold shoulder' treatment."

Karen walked over and gave a one armed hug to Jack, "Hey, anybody that helps make my uncle pay his bill will never get that treatment, at least not from me."

Sasha nodded, "Yes, I agree. I will not do that, you're a nice guy."

Jack grinned, "Thanks ladies."

At the same time Karen and Sasha said, "You're welcome, Jack." Then they looked at each other and giggled.

As they were headed down the stairs to the beach, Karen saw a guy wearing a purple bandana on his head."

Karen grinned, "It looks like Kai has arrived."

Jack asked, "Who?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met him. He's runs the snack shack over there, but only in the summer time."

When they got closer, Karen yelled, "Hi there, Purple Pirate, did you just sail in today?"

Kai turned around, "Hello, Karen. No I got here late last night. So who is your friend?"

Karen smiled, "This is Jack. He inherited Joe's farm."

"Did Joe retire?"

Karen shook her head sadly, "No, he passed away near the end of fall. Jack didn't know and Joe's death until the start of spring when he came to check up on him."

"I see. Glad to meet you Jack. I'm Kai, I run that snack shack. Drop in for a bite to eat tomorrow."

"Ok, I will."

Kai smiled, "Joe was a good man. Where you related to him?"

"No, I befriended him ten years ago. My parents wanted me to see the world, and they chose this place to start with. When we were here, I wandered off. I ended up at Joe's farm and he was kind enough to reunite me with my parents. We stayed at his farm. Then when we were leaving to go back home, he asked if we could write to each other. So we had been doing that up until his death. Had I not been on that Grand Jury in the fall, I would have been here sooner."

Just then a pink blur knocked Kai down.

"HI, KAI!" shouted Popuri.

"Ooof. Hello, Popuri, how are you?"

"I've been great! I can't wait for you to open. I've been wanting a snow cone for a long time."

Kai reluctantly nodded, "I'll be open tomorrow."

Popuri smiled, "Ok, I'll be there."

Popuri then dashed off.

Kai stood up and dusted himself off, "I see that she is still energetic as ever."

A concerned look crossed Jack's face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, well nice meeting you Jack."

Kai then wandered off.

After the contest was over, Karen asked, "You think you might want to enter Hero next year?"

Jack nodded, Yes, he might not win, but I think he would like it."

"So what do you think of Kai?"

"He seems to be a nice guy."

Karen smiled, "That's good to hear. Hey, I think that Doug will be open. How about a beer or two?"

Jack grinned, "That sounds great."

Karen and Jack headed off to the Inn.

A soft smile crossed Sasha's face, "I think that Jack is winning the race for Karen's heart."

Jeff looked at Sasha, "Are you upset with that?"

Sasha shook her head, "No, something seems right with it. I think that Karen and Jack did play with each other when they were eight. I think I remember her saying back then, that she wished the boy she played with would return the following summer. And lately, I have seen Karen looking at Jack."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Do you think that Jack has been doing the same? He did stare at Karen after he got those seeds she gave him."

"True, but I think that the stare was more from the surprise of getting free seeds. Now let's head home, dear."

"Ok."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jack entered the supermarket and was greeted by Jeff.

"Hello, Jack. Came to buy those seeds?"

"Yes, what would you recommend?"

"Well, I would say corn would be the best. They have multiple harvests, and you can use them for feed for any chickens you have. Tomatoes also have multiple harvests, but you don't get as much money as you would with corn."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I'll buy five bags of corn seeds."

As Jeff was ringing up Jack's purchase, Elli entered the store.

"Hello, Jeff, Jack. How are you guys doing?"

Jack smiled, "I'm doing fine, I'm ready to start planting summer crops."

Jeff smiled, "I'm feeling well, thanks for asking."

Elli smiled warmly, "That's great you two are feeling well. Jack, are you getting better at farm work?"

"Yes, I'm not as tired as I was when I first started."

"That's good to hear. Jeff, is Sasha or Karen here?"

Jeff nodded, "Sasha is, why do you ask?"

Elli grinned, "I just need to buy a few things we girls use that you guys don't use. Both of you are nice, but I feel comfortable if I buy the items from a fellow female."

Jack and Jeff chuckled.

Jeff went to the door to the back of the store, "I'll go get Sasha for you."

A minute later Sasha entered, "Hello, Elli, Jack. I heard that someone wants to buy some female needs."

Jack grinned, "It's not me. So I'll take the hint and leave."

Sasha and Elli grinned and giggled.

Elli said, "Sorry for making you leave, it's just..."

Jack raised a hand, "There are a few things that you girls don't want us boys to know. But I will say that some of us boys can be trusted if we learn those secrets."

A mischievous look crossed Elli face, "So what do you think I'm going to be buying?"

"Either clothes that we boys don't get to see, unless we become really good friends, or see them when you are doing the laundry. Or they are the hygiene products the you girls use that we boys don't have a use for. So, I will be polite and not ask which items you're going to buy."

Elli replied with a wide grin, "Wise move of you."

Sasha nodded with a grin.

Jack nodded, "After all we are just friends and not close friends. I feel that I'm not privileged to know that information yet."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "So how would you define close friends?"

"When you feel confident in telling someone close secrets about yourself that no one else or just a few others know."

Elli nodded, "That's about the same was I think of it. You are getting close to being a close friend, maybe by the end of this year I'll tell you, or let you see what I'm buying."

"Ok, now if you ladies will excuse me, I have some seeds to plant."

"Ok, Jack, take care."

After Jack left Sasha asked, "So what do you think of Jack?"

Elli warmly smiled, "He is a nice guy. I think he is trying to remember who he played with ten years ago. I do remember playing with a few boys that came from the mainland, I know that Ann and Karen have done the same thing."

"I see. What would you do if he remembers if it was Ann or Karen?"

"I would be happy. I know that sounds strange, but I think of Karen and Ann as sisters. I know they feel the same way about me."

A worried look crossed Sasha's face, "Who would you want Jack to be with?"

With a small smile, Elli said, "Truthfully, I would want him to be with Karen."

Sasha blinked her eyes in surprise, "Why?"

"Back in the spring when we had those two days of rain in a row, Karen came over to the Clinic. She asked how I felt about Jack. I told her that I have a small crush on him. She told me that she might be falling in love with him. I asked if she felt it was 'love at first sight'. She said yes, and that it sounded silly."

"Did you tell her about your parents, that they had the same thing happen to them."

"Yes. I told her that if Jack chooses her or Ann to date, that I couldn't hold a grudge. Since I'm the town's midwife, nurse, and soon to be the second doctor. It wouldn't be professional for me, and as I said I think of them as sisters."

"I see. You are the youngest between you three, but you sound like you are the..."

Elli grinned, "Big sister? Yeah, I do."

Sasha smiled, "Well keep on being that. I think they would want you to."

"Don't worry, Sasha, I will. In fact when Karen came over in the rain, I told her to stay until it had died down enough to return here."

Sasha giggled, "What did you do to pass the time?"

"We drank coffee, and though about who would be the winners in the spring horse race that we knew were coming."

"Well, I hope you two guessed right. Anyway let's get your shopping done."

After Elli left, Sasha went back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea.

*So Elli wouldn't be upset if Jack picked Karen. I wonder how Ann feels. I have noticed that Karen has been thinking more about Jack lately. Maybe I should talk to him and let him know my daughter is falling for him. But if I did and Karen was to find out, she could hate me for a long time. I don't want her to hate me.*


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Kai started down the stairs from the plaza, he saw Popuri sitting on the bench between his shack and Zack's shack.

*She must really want that snow cone badly. But does she really like me? Or is she using me to get back at her brother for being mean to her? I do like her even if she is younger then me, but I want her to like me for who I am, and not use me as a tool to get away from Rick.*

When Kai got closer Popuri came running over.

"Hi, Kai!"

"Hello, Popuri, I'll see if the ice for the snow cones is ready."

"Ok! Do you still have the bubblegum flavor syrup?"

"I think I do."

"That's great!"

Kai unlocked the door and entered.

Popuri followed, "Kai, do you want me to open your windows?"

"You don't need to do that."

"Kai, I want to do it. Rick doesn't let me do much work around the ranch. He doesn't trust me. I feel useless, he just wants me to stay indoors and help mom out, but she wants me to help him. But Rick is being a jerk."

A slight frown crossed Kai's face, "Ok, Popuri, do you know how to open them? They are different then the ones you have at home."

Popuri walked over to one of the windows, "You unlock this latch, lift this panel up, and prop it with this pole. The pole gets secured in this slot."

Kai watched Popuri get all the windows opened, "Wow, thanks, Popuri."

Popuri looked surprised, "You, you're thanking me?"

"Yes, doesn't your mother or Rick thank you for doing the things you do?"

"My mom does, but Rick doesn't."

"I know you two fight, but when you do something that helps him, he should thank you."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

Kai gave a snort, "You know your brother doesn't like me. So I would be the last person that he would take advice from."

Popuri shuffled a foot, "Still if you said something, he might listen."

"Well I'll try, but I doubt he will listen."

After Popuri left with her snow cone, Kai went to work getting the grill and oven ready for the day's cooking.

*Rick, why do you treat your sister like a servant? Do you even understand how women feel? I think that you might lose Karen to that Jack person. I saw her being friendly with him.*

Popuri climbed the stairs slurping on the snow cone.

*Kai is so nice. He's much better then my brother. Maybe when Kai leaves at the end of summer, I will go with him. That would teach my brother to be nice to me. I only hope mom will be understanding. Since tomorrow is my birthday, I think I'll invite Kai to celebrate it with me.*


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"ABSOLUTY NOT! I FORBID THAT HE COMES HERE!"

"It's my birthday, I can invite anyone I want. Did I complain when Karen came over for your birthday?"

Rick thought for a minute, "I think you did."

Lillia came up the stairs, "What is all the shouting about at this hour?"

"I want to invite Kai to my birthday party."

Rick crossed his arms, "I don't want that troublemaker in this house."

Lillia sighed, "Rick, you had Karen over for your birthday, and Popuri didn't complain about it. So you can be kind and not complain about who Popuri invites."

"But I don't trust him."

"Rick, despite your being eighteen, I still run this house. Popuri is now sixteen, and it's best that a girl's sixteenth birthday is sweet not sour."

"But..."

"Rick, if you continue to complain, you will need to start sleeping in either the chicken coop or the windmill."

Rick widened his eyes, "You would kick me out?"

"Yes, you need to learn to be nice to girls. I've noticed that Karen hasn't been spending much time with you lately."

Rick headed over to the north facing window.

Popuri chimed in, "I think it's because of that weed hater next door."

Lillia raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Jack. He hates weeds."

"Are you forgetting that Jack helped you out by stopping Pon from running away?"

Popuri blushed, "Oh..yeah, he did help me."

"Now don't talk badly about people. Would you want them to talk badly about you?"

Popuri shuffled her feet, "No mom."

Lillia smiled, "Now, after breakfast go and invite Kai."

"Ok, mom."

Popuri left the room and headed downstairs.

Rick was still standing at the window.

"Rick, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mom, does Karen hate me?"

"I don't know. Are you upset that she might like Jack?"

"I, I don't know. She and I have been friends for a long time."

"Sweetie, I think Karen wanted to be more then friends with you lately."

"What do you mean?"

Lillia sighed, "I think she was hoping to be your wife."

A surprised look crossed Rick's face, "Oh, I didn't think of that. Do you think that there is enough time for me to win Karen back?"

"Sweetie, people are not prizes. But to get her to like you more, there might be enough time. But if she does choose Jack over you, what would you do?"

"I, I guess I would be happy. I hope that I could still be friends with them. If they would let me."

"They might, sweetie. Come down to breakfast when you feel ready."

Lillia left and went back downstairs.

Rick felt a tear fall from his eye.

*Karen, I though we loved each other.*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Karen adjusted the bra portion of her new bikini. Then posing in front of the mirror she raised her right arm and mimed as if she were going to shoot a gun. Then winking her right eye said, "Look out guys, this hot babe is headed your way. She'll shoot you down if she doesn't like your attitude."

After knocking on the door Sasha entered, "Going to the beach?"

Karen nodded, "Yes. I suppose that you're going to tell me to wear a better swimsuit?"

Sasha stepped back with a slight surprised look, "Why would you think that? I'm not a prude. I know that you are a beautiful young lady. You're also eighteen, you're an adult."

"But this bikini is revealing."

"So? Nothing wrong with that. It does cover the essentials. Besides if my mother were alive, she would have approve of it. Knowing her sense of humor, she would want two more of them."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Two more?"

"Yes, one for her to wear and one for me to wear."

Karen giggled, "You're joking, Gramma Eve wouldn't do that."

"No, I'm not joking. You should remember she had a great sense of humor. Since she looked younger then her real age, and I have the same trait, she would make a joke that we could be sisters looking for cute guys while we are at the beach."

Karen laughed, "Yeah, you're right. Anyway I hope that it's ok for me to go. We shouldn't be that busy."

"Don't worry, sweetie, your father and I can handle it. Are you going to invite Jack and Rick?"

"Yeah, I hope that they can take a few hours off of work. But I think Rick will be busy with the chickens and planting the corn that will be used to make chicken feed. Jack should be able to take the time off, I hope he doesn't mind that joke of 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'."

Sasha smiled, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind the joke. So, go see if they can join you."

"Ok, mom."

Into a small tote bag, Karen threw in a towel, suntan lotion and a small radio. Slipping on her sunglasses and stepping into some sandals she headed out of her room.

"Wish me luck, mom."

"Ok, I hope those two will take a break with a beautiful babe."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Karen walked over to the small field where Rick was planting corn seeds.

Karen grinned, "Hello, Rick, do you want to go to the beach for a swim?"

Rick turned around at looked at Karen, "Why are you wearing underwear?"

"Rick, this is a bikini, you have seen them before."

Rick scratched his head, "What's wrong with the swimsuit you wore last year?"

"I was seventeen last summer. My mom would not have approved, but she does now. Besides last year, you were practically drooling over the few women tourists who were wore bikinis."

"No I didn't."

An annoyed look crossed Karen's face, "Yes you did."

"Well, why should you start wearing bikini?"

"Because I want you to look at me. You don't know how I feel. You should get advice on how women feel. Get it from your mom, because you'll not get it from me!"

With tears streaming from eyes, Karen turned and ran. She turned left when leaving the chicken ranch, then at the intersection she came to, she turned left again. She came to the gate to Jack's farm and shoved the gate open and ran across the property, losing her tote bag and sunglasses. After crossing she came to the path to Mother's Hill, and ran up the path to the hot spring with the nearby waterfall. She knelt sobbing.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps. She turned around to see who it was, "Oh, h, hello, Hilda."

"Are you alright, Karen?"

Karen shook her head, "No, Rick and I just had a falling out."

"I see."

"I try to look beautiful for him, maybe a bit sexy. But he still sees me as a childhood friend."

"You want to be more then childhood friends?"

"Yes. Maybe I should find someone else to give the hints that I want to date."

"That new guy in town? I think you said his name was Jack? How about you go talk to him now?"

"Yes, his name is Jack. But I don't think I want to see him now, because of the waterworks I just had."

"So why did you come here?"

Karen sighed, "Maybe to see if the Harvest Goddess could help me."

Hilda smiled softly, "But don't you have to bring an offering if you want to ask for help?"

Karen slumped her shoulders, "Oh, yeah. It has to be something you grew as well."

Hilda rubbed her chin, "Well, it might be considered a teensy tiny bit cheating, but you could use that flower over there."

Karen turned to see where Hilda was pointing.

"A Pink Cat flower?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, I feel I might be insulting the Harvest Goddess."

"I think I have heard that other people have used flowers and crops they haven't grown, and the Harvest Goddess wasn't offended. I heard she even granted some of the requests."

Karen nodded, "I guess I could do that."

Karen walked over and gently pulled the flower out of the ground.

Walking back to the waterfall, she knelt again by the pond, "I'm not sure how to ask my request."

"Just listen to your heart."

Nodding Karen held the flower to her chest, "H, H, Harvest Goddess, I don't know if you handle this kind of problem. I, I, I'm not sure who I love. I feel that my heart is being torn in two. One part is in love with Rick, whom I have known for may years. But now it seems my heart is getting stomped into the ground. The other part of my heart is in love with Jack, who just moved here at the beginning of this year. He is nice, and I might have played with him when he came here for a visit ten years ago. Please, if you can, could you help me?"

Karen then tossed the flower into the pond.

Karen turned at looked at Hilda, "Was that ok, Hilda?"

Hilda smiled, "Yes, dear. It looks like someone is coming up here."

Karen looked surprised, "What?! Oh, it's Jack. I guess he saw my tote bag in his yard. Hello, Jack, how did you know that I would be here?"

Jack smiled slightly, "Hello, Karen and..."

Hilda smiled, "I'm Hilda. Nice to meet you."

Jack nodded, "Well, I peeked in the bag. I do apologize if it was wrong of me to do that. When I found the towel, suntan lotion, and radio, I went up to the lake, but I didn't see anyone swimming up there. I decided to head into town to see who owns this bag. But when I was starting to pass the path to come up here, a though that maybe the owner of this bag came here. Are you ok Karen?"

Karen shook her head, "No, I went to invite Rick and then you to come and swim with me at the beach. But Rick didn't like that I was wearing a bikini. Do you hate it?"

Jack shook his head, "No, that was mean of Rick to do that. Were you hoping that Rick and I would...umm" Jack then scratched his head, "Well, uhh, drool over you, well I would slightly drool."

Karen giggled and blushed slightly, "Yeah, I wanted two of my friends that are boys to drool over me. Umm, with the crying I just did a little while ago, I must look awful."

Jack shook his head, "You don't look that bad."

"Are you saying that because of my wearing a bikini?"

"No, if you were wear what you normally wear, or even winter clothing, I would still say that."

Jack knelt down, "I hope that Harvest Goddess doesn't mind me doing this."

Jack then pulled Karen's towel out of the tote bag. Then he dipped a corner in the pond. He then raised the wet corner and wiped around Karen's eyes.

Karen smiled, "Thanks, Jack. I think I'll go home, I don't feel like swimming today."

"Well even if you were wanting to go swimming and invite me to join you, there would be a problem."

"Oh! You don't know how to swim? I could teach you, it isn't hard."

Jack chuckled, "No, I do know how to swim. It's just when I left the mainland, I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"Oh, well I know you could order one from the catalog I have, it has a men's section. That was what I was ordering on the day Won had that 'Golden Service' sale."

"How long did it take for the bikini to arrive?"

"About seven days. So if you like we could order one."

"Ok, how about I escort you home?"

"Ok. Hilda? Thanks for... Hey! Where did she go? She was just here a few minutes ago."

"Maybe she felt she would be crowding us."

"Crowding us? For what? Wait, I think I know what you're getting at," Karen said blushing slightly.

"I hope I didn't damage my reputation."

"Naw, even if you had said we would have maybe kissed and maybe even have sex, I would forgive you."

Jack stood up and helped Karen stand up.

Karen took her towel back and wrapped it around her waist. "Thanks, Jack. Have you figured out who the little girl you played with tem years?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I have had two dreams about her. One was the one I told you, Ann and Elli. The other dream was of the first meeting I had with the girl."

Karen tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Jack, why are you blushing?"

Jack blushed, "Well...this might ruin my reputation, but.."

Karen slightly grinned, "Yes?"

"The first meeting was at the hot spring. I was bathing with my mom. Then the little girl and her mom showed up."

Karen giggled and then burst into laughter, "You saw her naked?!"

Jack blush deepened, "Ummm, yeah."

Giggling Karen said, "Jack, don't worry. I don't think this ruins your reputation. In fact, it is funny and sweet."

"Well, the little girl didn't think so. She didn't want to bathe with a boy."

"She must have been nervous of a boy that was the same age as her, one that she didn't know, was seeing her naked. Were you nervous?"

"No, my mom told me not to be embarrassed."

"Did the girl's mother try to get her less embarrassed?"

"I think so. This is where the dream gets a bit fuzzy. Her mom asked her if she thought I was cute."

Karen giggled, "Did she find you cute?"

"She reluctantly said yes. Her mom then asked me if I thought her daughter was cute. The girl freaked a little bit, first shouting at her mom, then glared at me, with a look of I better find her cute or I would get beat up."

Karen chuckled, "And your answer?"

"It was a truthful yes, and it wasn't because she was naked. Her mom then told her that she felt it was ok for two people that find each other cute, can see each other naked. Her mom then asked her to get in and maybe I could help wash her hair. The girl then said something, I can't remember what it was about, then the girl threw her shampoo bottle at me. Then I woke up."

"Maybe you were looking at her chest and was wondering why she did have boobs yet."

"No, I knew at that age that girls get boobs around twelve years. I think there was something on her chest, maybe a spot of dirt."

"Well, when you do remember, you can tell me. I will not be offended, and it will not ruin your reputation."

"Are you sure about that?"

Karen sighed, "Jack, you are a nice guy. So what if you and the girl saw each other naked. Both of you were eight years old. Now, let's get to my house and get that catalog. Then we will pick out a swimsuit for you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "We will pick out?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah. I'm not that bad at picking out clothes for people."

Karen then rubbed her chin, "Let's see, maybe swim trunks in a forest green color would look good on you."

"Wow! Not bad."

"So, how about it?"

"Ok, let's get it ordered."

Karen nodded, "Let's cut through your farm, I think my sun glasses also fell off at the same time my tote bag did."

"Ok, let's go look for them."

As they were leaving the area, Karen turned her head, "So you didn't see me run through your farm?"

"No, I must have gone inside for a bite to eat. If I had seen you, I know I would have called out."

Karen looked back ahead of them, "I think if you had called out, I would have continued to here, to see if the Harvest Goddess would help me."

"Did you ask for help? Did you get help?"

"Yes, I did ask. Oh, if you want to ask for help, you need to make an offering, it has to be something you grew. Though Hilda did say it might be cheating, but you can use the wild flowers that grow around the area. I hope she was right. Anyway, I made my plea, but I didn't get a reply. Hilda did hear the plea, and felt it was good. But I feel that I needed to use something I grew. Thinking about it now, maybe the Harvest Goddess did help in a way."

"What do you mean?"

Karen giggled, "You showed up a few minutes after I made the request."

Jack smiled, "Maybe she did. I did have that thought to check the hot spring area. I'm glad I had that thought."

Karen turned her head to look at Jack with a big grin on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As Karen and Jack were approaching Aja Winery, Duke called out, "Hello, Karen...Jack."

Karen waved, "Hello, uncle Duke, I hope your day has been better then mine."

Duke pointed at Jack, "Did he try to hurt you?"

Karen shook her head, "No, he let me cry on his shoulder after Rick acted like a jerk."

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Why would Rick be a jerk?"

"Two things were the cause. The first was about the bikini I'm wearing."

Karen undid the towel from around her waist to show the rest of her bikini, "Rick thought I was wearing underwear."

A slight frown crossed Duke's face, "Well it does look like that. Does your mother know you're wearing that?"

"Yes, and she has no problems with it. She says that I'm an adult, so I can wear whatever I want."

Duke grumbled, "Ok, so what was the second thing Rick do?"

"The second thing was when I reminded him that last year he was staring at women tourists at the beach, he tried to pretend that he hadn't. So when I try to look sexy for him, he doesn't like it. I guess that he would just want me to still be the flat chested girl I was, and wear a one-piece swimsuit."

Karen was about to start crying, then Jack laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't shed anymore tears over that idiot."

A surprised look crossed Karen's face, "What?"

A stern look crossed Jack's face, "You heard me, Karen. If Rick doesn't want to see you for the mature, lovely lady you are now, instead of the flat chested, beat the snot out of him girl you were years ago, he doesn't deserve any tears shed."

Karen smiled and giggled.

Duke said, "So why are you walking with Jack?"

Karen looked at her uncle, "I was going to invite him after Rick to go the beach for a swim. I first asked Rick, but then Rick did his jerk act. I ran away and through Jack's farm. Jack didn't see me go through. My tote bag and sunglasses fell from me, and I went to the pond where the Harvest Goddess lives. Jack had found my tote bag and first went to the lake, then found me at the pond."

"Well if you two are going to the beach, you're going the wrong way."

Karen shook her head, "I'm no longer in the mood to swim. Besides I found out that Jack does have a swimsuit with him. So I still have the catalog I got this bikini from, and since there is a men's section for swimsuits. I offered to order him a swimsuit. I think a nice forest green swim trunks would look good on him."

A slight smile crept on Duke's face, "I see. Well, since you are going to your house, I have something that should cheer you up. So, follow me to the wine cellar, both of you. I was going to wait until your nineteenth birthday to do it, but something has come up."

Karen and Jack exchanged glances. Karen wrapped the towel around her waist again.

After arriving in the cellar, Duke walked over to a crate and removed a bottle.

Karen widened her eyes, "You're giving me a bottle of wine? But I'm already old enough to drink, well at least for Mineral Town."

Duke nodded, "True, but this is a special wine."

Duke walked over and handed Karen the bottle.

Karen looked at the label, "Karen's Wine? You made a wine just for me? That's great uncle Duke! Thank you!"

Duke shook his head, "Don't thank me just yet."

"Why?"

"First, it was your father that requested the wine to be made. He was very happy when you were born. So he asked me to make a wine for you and let it age several years."

Karen smiled, "That was nice of him to do that."

Duke nodded, "True, but that isn't the only bottle."

"Huh?"

Duke walked over to the case he pulled the bottle from, "These ten cases are the rest of the wine that was made."

Karen burst out laughing, "Oh, dad, you sweet loveable dork."

Duke chuckled and grinned, "Yeah, as I said he was very happy."

Karen wiped the tears that had formed, "Did this cost a lot to make?"

Duke shook his head, "No, but as you see he ordered a lot. I don't know how I'm going to get these crates over to your house. I need to get this cellar ready for the fall harvest of grapes, it looks like I'm going to have a large harvest this year. So I don't have the time to get this area cleaned, and tend the grapevines."

Karen looked at the cases, "Well the cases don't look that heavy. Those cases contain six bottles?"

Duke nodded.

Karen looked at Jack, "Well, I think with Jack's help, he and I can get the cases moved. Jack, will you help me move them?"

Jack smiled, "Sure, I'd be glad to help."

Karen nodded, "Ok, let's take one case each, after the first load moved, let me get some shorts on, them come back for a second load."

"We're going to take several trip, taking one case each?"

"Yup, I don't want my wine damaged."

A half hour later a sweaty Karen turned to an equally sweaty Jack, "Thanks, Jack. How about we open a bottle and try it?"

"Sure."

Sasha was nearby, "Let me get your father, he and I should also try it."

Karen smiled, Ok, mom. Dad was the one who ordered it, so I'll get four glasses."

After the wine was poured, Sasha said, "I think that a toast is in order." Sasha turned to Jeff, "Dear, why don't you make the toast?"

Jeff looked surprised, "M, m, me?"

"Well, you are the one who wanted the wine to be made."

"I, I, I don't know what to say."

Sasha sighed, "Ok, Jack, how about you say it?"

Jack lightly caused his wine to swish around in his glass, "Let's see. How about... Here is to the beautiful emerald eyed blonde that made this wine possible."

Karen blushed deeply, while Jeff and Sasha chuckled.

With a twinkle in her eye, Sasha said, "Yes, here is to the beautiful emerald eyed blonde."

All four of them took a sip.

Karen grinned, "Dad, this is good. I'm glad that you asked uncle Duke to make it."

Jeff smiled, You're welcome, Karen. I was overjoyed when you were born. So much so that I wanted the whole town to know, and let everyone have a bottle."

Sasha turned to Karen, "So how did the swim at the beach go?"

Karen slumped her shoulders, "It didn't go. Rick acted like a jerk."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

After Karen briefly told what had happened, "I see."

Sasha walked over and hugged Jack, "Thank you, Jack. Hmm, it looks like you could use a shower."

Karen giggled, "Jack, if you want to, you could take a shower here."

Jack scratch his head, "I'm going to decline the offer, since I don't have any spare clothes here."

Karen grinned, "Are you afraid that I might join you?"

Jack blushed, "Ummm, I, ahhh, I, errr."

Karen walked over and hugged Jack, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you like that. I would have waited, then take a shower myself. Anyway let's get that swimsuit ordered."

After the form was filled out, Karen said, "Jack, how about I buy this for you, as a birthday gift. Say, when is your birthday?"

"Fall 15."

Sasha and Karen shouted, "Fall 15?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Sasha and Karen giggled.

Then with a grin and putting one hand on her hip, Karen said, "No. would you like to know when my birthday is?"

"I think I can guess, Fall 15?"

"Yup, I won't tease you and ask the time you were born."

Jack scratch his head, "You know, I don't think I asked Elli and Ann when their birthdays are."

"Well, Elli's birthday was back on Spring 16, and Ann's is on Summer 17."

"Thank you, well I better get going, I need to do a little bit of more work to do."

After Jack left, Sasha turned and asked Karen, "If Jack had taken a shower here, would you have sneaked in and join him?"

Karen replied, "I might have. There is nothing wrong with two friends bathing together is there?"

Sasha heard a faint sadness in Karen's voice, "No, sweetie, there is nothing wrong."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jack headed up to the hot spring after finishing the rest of the work he felt needed to be done that day.

After he washed himself, he stepped into the hot spring.

*I wonder why Joe didn't have Gotz upgrade the bathroom in the house to have a bathtub or just a shower. Having just a toilet and sink will not due when winter comes. I hope Gotz can upgrade it, or else I'll need to use either the bathroom at the Inn, or if there is a shower at the Clinic, maybe Elli will let me use it. But if I can't use those, I guess I'll take the chance and ask Karen if I could use her bathroom. I just wonder if she might sneak in and join me, and if she did, I just hope I don't freak out, at least not too much. After all if I did bathe with her when we were eight, I do know what she looks like naked, even if her body has changed slightly. But could it have Ann or Elli that I bathed with?*

Unnoticed by Jack, the door to the hot spring opened then closed as if someone entered.

A moment later a woman with green hair and no clothing stepped into the hot spring.

Jack jumped, "Whaaa, ummm, Hilda? You should have asked..."

Hilda glared at Jack, "I've seen guys naked, and they have seen me naked. Besides, you and I are long over due for a talk."

Jack blinked his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Hilda sat down across from Jack, "I think you know who I really am."

Jack shook his head, "No, sorry I don't."

Hilda sighed, "I'm the Harvest Goddess."

Jack felt that Hilda was telling the truth, "Oh boy, ummm..."

Hilda smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you, or punish you. But you and I need to talk."

Jack looked concerned, "Don't I need to give you an offering?"

Hilda waved a hand, "Forget the offering, it's not the first time I would have to do it."

Jack scooted back an inch, "Oh, are you mad that I'm interested in finding about one of the townsfolk, that I might have played with as a kid?"

Hilda widened her eyes, "Not at all. I'm just mad that you haven't been up here to talk to me, I don't blame you if you thought I wasn't real. If you had come up to talk, you would have to bring an offering that you grew, but as I told Karen, you could do the tiny cheat and use a wild flower that grew near by."

Jack calmed down, "Ok, so what should we talk about?"

Hilda moved one of her hands in a circular motion, "Talk. Ask me questions, but I might not answer all of them fully."

Jack sighed, "Are you the cause of my dreams I'm having of that little girl?"

"Yes."

"Why are you making the dreams come in black and white?"

"To allow your heart to know who it was."

An annoyed look crossed Jack's face, "Do you have to be so cryptic?"

A slight grin crossed Hilda's face, "Yes."

"You're not going to be telling me the girl's name, are you?"

"No."

"But is it one of the three I think it might be?"

"Yes."

"When will I finally know who it is?"

"Before this year is out."

"Were you in love with Joe?"

A slight frown crossed Hilda's face, "I shouldn't answer that, but I will. Yes."

A sad looked crossed Jack's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't mean to, Jack. Joe knew I loved him, and he did love me. But he felt it was best that we remain as friends. He knew he had a short life span, that it wouldn't be fair to ask to extend his life span. I wouldn't have minded the short time we would have had together."

"Or to have kids with him?"

"Yes. But please, get back to asking questions about you and that little girl you made the promise to."

Jack sighed, "What is the thing I'm having trouble remembering about the little girl?"

"The birthmark on her chest."

"Where on her chest?"

"On the lest side. Today it is on her left breast."

"What does the birthmark look like?"

"The last quarter phase of the Moon."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, "When I leave here, are you going to make me forget this meeting took place. Or at least most of it fuzzy?"

Hilda sighed, "Yes, I'm going to have to make it fuzzy. I'm sorry."

"Could I ask you not to do it?"

"You could, but I have to do it."

"Why?"

"A promise I made to that little girl. She came up the following summer. She was upset. She thought that you would have returned to play with her. So she asked me to make it so that everyone would forget that the two of you had met. I asked her if maybe that it would be better to make the memory be fuzzy instead. She reluctantly agreed."

Jack looked concerned, "Why was she upset?"

Hilda smiled, "She fell in love with you, she didn't want to tell you. Remember, most eight year olds don't want to admit that they like someone of the opposite sex that are the same age as them."

"I did want to return here."

Hilda nodded, "I know, but your parents want you to see more of this world."

"Since I'm not going to remember this, I fell I need to ask, were you the cause of the nightmare that Thomas had back in the winter?"

Hilda giggled, "Yes, I didn't want to, but I felt he needed to find Joe's will."

"How did you get my friend Claire to have the same dream? She doesn't even live here."

Hilda grinned, "My cousin was visiting, she is the deity that has jurisdiction were you lived. She felt it would be funny if someone in her area had a similar dream. So we work together to make it happen."

"I see."

"is there anymore questions you want to ask?"

"A few more. Could I at least remember the part of the birthmark being on the girl's left breast?"

Hilda rubbed her chin, "Hmm. I'll let you. I shouldn't, but you're nice enough, so I think that girl will forgive me for breaking, well bend the promise just a tiny bit."

"I guess that's ok. Well the other question is, well, if I had taken a shower at Karen's place..."

A mischievous smile crossed Hilda's face, "She would have snuck in. You two wouldn't have had sex, even if you had been alone in the house. But your friendship would have grown a little closer."

A rueful smile crossed Jack's face, "I hope Karen wasn't upset that I turned down the offer of the shower."

Hilda warmly smiled, "She wasn't."

Jack nodded and rose out of the hot spring.

After he dried himself off, he felt light headed. Carefully shaking his head he said, "I must have stayed in a little too long."

On the way back home, he felt as if someone gently hugged him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As Jack was watering the crops, he glanced over to see Ann standing at the gate to his farm carrying her bathing kit. She waved and he signaled for her to enter. She walked over to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Hello, Jack."

"Hello, Ann, is something wrong?"

"Well, it isn't bad. Karen came over to the Inn last night. She was slightly upset that you turned down the offer her mother gave you."

"Oh, about using the shower. I was slightly nervous, partly because I didn't have a change of clothes, if Sasha had offered to wash the ones I was wearing. I don't know if it would have been ok to just wear a towel."

A slight grin appeared on Ann's face, "I might be breaking the confidence she has for me. Karen did say she might have sneaked in and join you. She felt that you were enough to see her 'birthday suit'."

"I think I know why she would want to do that. It's because of Rick's reaction to her wearing a bikini. Maybe I should have taken the shower."

"Would you turn down the offer if she gave it again?"

"No."

A mischievous grin crossed Ann's face, "What if she snuck in and joined you?"

Jack grinned, "I would do my best and not freak out."

"She also mentioned that you had another dream about the little girl, she didn't go into great detail, but she said it was funny and sweet. Would it be alright for me to know?"

"Yes, and I'll tell Elli about it as well so she isn't left out. The dream was of the first meeting I had with the little girl."

"Where was the meeting at?"

Jack blushed slightly, "At the hot spring."

"Hot spring?"

"Yes, I was bathing with my mom, then the little girl and her mom joined us."

Ann blushed slightly, "I see, you saw her naked. I see why Karen found it funny and sweet. Ok, I'm going to go to the hot spring."

"Ok, umm does the Inn have a bathroom?"

"It's not that great. It's just a small room with a very short stool, a faucet with a bucket to dump water on you, and a drain in the floor. I like to be able to soak for an hour or two."

"Ah, well I don't blame you. I sometimes like to do that as well."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "You're not thinking about joining me at the hot spring, are you?"

"No. Unless you want me to."

Ann blushed, "No, m, m, maybe next summer you can."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Ann waved a hand, "Ah, don't worry. Are you going to come in later tonight for a beer?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Ann then walked away.

Jack watched her go. *Should I have asked if she has a birthmark on her left breast? No, I might have made her mad. I might also have gotten slapped.*


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jack opened the door to the Clinic and entered.

Elli looked up from the medical book she was reading, "Hello, Jack. How are you doing?"

Jack smiled, "Hello, Elli. I'm fine, how are you?"

Elli used a book mark and closed the book, "Fine, but concerned about two friends."

"I going to guess that the names are Karen and my name."

Elli nodded, stood up and walked to a nearby door, "Yes. I'm going to go get some coffee. Please follow me." Then with out wait for a reply, Elli stepped through the door.

When Jack entered the room, Elli glanced over to Jack, "How do you take your coffee?"

"With milk and sugar."

A small grin crept on Elli's face, "That's how I take it."

Jack scratched his head, "Did Karen come and tell you about the stupid thing I did yesterday?"

Elli smiled, "Yes, but I wouldn't call your reaction stupid. You were nervous. If I made the same offer, you most likely would have dome the same thing."

After Elli poured and fixed the coffee, she handed Jack one of the mugs. After taking a sip, Elli asked, "So how did you know that Karen came and talked with me?"

"Ann came by my farm earlier to go to the hot spring. I was watering the crops. She told me that Karen visited her at the Inn and talked."

"So what would you do if Karen were to make the same offer again? Would you turn it down?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

Elli nodded, "Good. Karen also said rather briefly that you had another dream of the little girl. I hope you are going to tell me about it, I hope you also told Ann."

"I did tell Ann, but before I tell you, you might want to set that coffee mug down."

"Why?, Oh, wait, Karen was giggling when she told me. I take it that the dream is funny?"

"Yes."

Elli set the mug on the counter, "Ok, tell me."

"The dream was of the first meeting. The meeting took place at the hot spring. I was bathing with my mom. Then the little girl came in with her mom."

Elli burst out laughing, "I see why Karen was giggling. Were you embarrassed being naked in front of that girl?"

"No, since my mom told me. The girl freaked out."

"Most likely because she didn't know you."

"A little, it was more 'I don't want to bathe with a boy watching me'. Her mom told her 'You've bathed with your father and he is a boy'."

Elli giggled and picked up her mug, "The girl must have said "Daddy isn't a boy, he is a daddy'."

Jack nodded and explained more of the dream.

After taking another sip, Elli said, "So this girl has a birthmark on her chest?"

"Yes."

"What does it look like?"

Jack frowned, "I can't remember, all I remember is the location."

Elli saw that Jack was upset, "So are you wanting to know if I have a birthmark on my chest and well as if Ann and Karen have one as well?"

Jack nodded.

"Are you worried that I might slap you on the face for asking that?"

Jack nodded.

"Jack, I wouldn't do that. I do have a birthmark on my chest and it is on my left breast. I think it would be safe to tell you that Karen also has a birthmark on her left breast. Ann doesn't have a birthmark anywhere on her chest. So I guess that it was either Karen or me that you made the promise to."

A rueful smile crossed Jack's face, "Thanks for telling me. I felt it would be awkward to ask, since some of you girls do get angry if a boy asks you about your chest."

Elli grinned, "True, but some boys we will not be angry with. I think that you would be one of them."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, for that compliment."

A mischievous grin crossed Elli's face, "You know you and I could do that old game of, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'."

Jack panicked and nearly dropped his mug, "N, n, no, we don't need to do that."

Elli giggled, "Relax, Jack. So would you like to know what my birthmark looks like?"

"No, because it could make a false memory."

"Well, if you do remember what the birthmark looks like, you can tell me, I will not be offended."

"Ok, I will."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

Jack nodded, "I promise."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Jack then went to the supermarket, to see if Karen was there. When he entered he saw Sasha over at the cooking supplies checking on what needed to be restocked.

"Hello, Jack. What can I help you with today?"

"Hello, Sasha, is Karen here? Is she still wanting to talk to me after my cowardly act yesterday?"

Sasha chuckled, "I wouldn't call that cowardly, you must not have had a beautiful woman joke about that she might join you while you take a shower at her place."

"Yes, you're right. Is Karen here?"

"No, she is out. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to tell her I remembered more of the dream I had of the first meeting I had with the little girl I met ten years ago."

"Dream?"

"Yes."

Jack then explained about the dream of the first meeting.

Sasha rubbed her chin, "I see, you're wondering if Karen has a birthmark on her chest?"

Jack scratched his head, "Yes. If she does, could you not tell me what it looks like? I don't want to have a false memory."

Sasha smiled, "I think Karen wouldn't be mad if I tell you that she does have a birthmark on her chest. As for what it looks like, I'll keep it secret for now."

The door to the store opened and Karen entered, "Oh, hello Jack. Why are you here?"

Jack smiled, "Well for two things. First I want to apologize for running away like I did yesterday."

Karen grinned, "Well, I guess I'll forgive you, you are nice. The second thing?"

"I remembered a little bit more of the dream of the first meeting. It wasn't a spot of dirt on her chest. It was a birthmark."

Karen's eyes widened slightly, "A birthmark? Are you wanting to know if I have one?"

"Well..."

Karen saw that Jack was nervous, "I guess that I can tell you. I do have one. Do you know what it looks like?"

"No, and please don't tell me, I don't want to have a false memory. Because I found out from Elli that she has one as well at the same location."

A surprised look crossed Karen's face, "She did?"

Jack nodded, "So it looks like it was either you or Elli that I made the promise of not forgetting."

"It does. Oh, by the way, I just came back from mailing the order of that swimsuit for you."

Jack smiled, "Thank you. Say, how about when it gets here, to make up for my reaction of your joke that you might have joined me if I took a shower here. How about we wear our swimsuits and go to the hot spring and soak for a while. In a way we would be bathing together."

Sasha and Karen giggled, then Karen said, "Ok, we'll do that. I'll consider it a promise."

Jack smiled, "I keep that promise."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A few days later after watering the crops, Jack went to check on how Zephyr was doing. The young horse looked up from the hay he was eating. Giving a small whinny Zephyr came over to Jack.

Jack smiled, "Hey, Zephyr, I'm glad that you are liking it here."

Jack reached up to the nearby shelf and got the brush. While brushing down his horse he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey, Jack! Where are you?"

"I'm in the stable."

A moment later Karen looked in, "Guess what, Jack."

Jack saw that there was a mischievous grin on her face and her hands were behind her back, "You won a Super Deluxe Pizza from Kai's Snack Shack?"

Karen chuckled, "Nope, try again."

"You won the Miss Mineral Town Beauty Pageant?"

Karen laughed and shook her head, "No, will you please be serious?"

"Ok, I guess that you have a way to early birthday present for me?"

Karen laughed, "I thought I told you to be serious. But, since you are a nice guy, I'll forgive you."

"Well, was I right?"

Karen brought her hands around, reveling a box with the logo of a swim wear company on the side, "Ta-dah! I paid a little extra so that this would be sent quickly. Now, are you finished with work?"

"Just about, all I have left is to finish brushing Zephyr."

Karen came over and petted Zephyr, "Hello there, sweetie. Are you a good boy?"

Zephyr softly nickered.

Karen smiled, "Yes you are. Now be nice for my friend Jack, ok?"

Zephyr whinnied.

Jack smiled, "It looks like he perked up a bit."

"Well, most horses do get happy when a beautiful, kind girl talks to them."

Jack placed the brush back on the shelf, "Ok, let's get our swimsuits on and head up to the hot spring."

Karen grinned, "You remembered?"

Jack smiled, "I would not want to have a good friend be mad at me for forgetting to go soak in the hot spring together."

Karen picked up her tote bag that she had placed on the ground.

Jack pointed at it, "You have everything in there?"

Karen nodded, "Yup, two towels, a small radio and my bikini."

"You're not wearing it?"

"Nope, I wanted to change into it in your home. I'll use your bathroom to do my changing."

"Ok, but why two towels?"

"I felt that it would be nice to bring a towel for you to use to dry off with."

"That's nice of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome.

Entering his house, Karen looked around, "It's a bit small."

"I think Joe felt it was good enough for him."

"Don't worry, Jack. I like it. Besides, Elli, Ann and I do worry about you. Anyway, your bathroom is behind that door?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but first, open that box and let's see that swimsuit I got you."

Opening the box, Jack removed the swim trunks, "This looks great, Karen, thank you."

Karen smiled, "You're welcome, Jack. I definitely can pick great swimsuits for people."

Karen then opened her tote bag and removed her bikini, "Ok, I'll go change while you change out here. But you better not peek in on me, or else."

"Or else what?"

With a mischievous grin Karen replied, "Or else the amount of clothes I have on at the time of the peek is the amount I'll wear to the hot spring."

Jack mischievously grinned back, "As tempting to see your 'birthday suit', I'll pass for today. Umm, no offence."

Karen grinned, "None taken."

Karen then walked over and opened the door to the bathroom, "Jack, all you have in here is a toilet and sink. How do you bathe?"

"I go up to the hot spring."

"Well when winter come, it will not be practical to do that. There will be lots of snow on the path and Gotz will not allow anybody to go up there."

"Why's that?"

Karen sighed, "Years ago his wife and daughter went up to the top of Mother's Hill. A snowstorm picked up, they tried to make it back safely, but they didn't make it. They died. So now Gotz just will not want another person to die up there. So, those pineapples you are growing, you should get a lot of money for them. So, promise me you'll upgrade this bathroom. If you don't get this bathroom in the fall, then when winter comes, please come and use my bathroom. Promise me, Jack, please."

Jack heard the concern in Karen's voice, "Ok, Karen, I'll upgrade my bathroom this summer. Did you know Gotz's daughter?"

"Yes, Gina was good friends with not only me, but she was friends with Elli and Ann. She would be the same age as us if she were still alive. Anyway let's get changed."

Karen stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Jack quickly changed into his new swimsuit.

A moment later the bathroom door opened slightly, "Jack, are you ready?"

"Yes. You can come out."

Karen opened the door farther and walked out carrying her clothes neatly piled. Jack saw that Karen had hidden her underwear. A mischievous grin crossed her face, "Hoping to see what kind of underwear I wear?"

"Well, not really, but I'm going to guess that they are something that makes you feel sexy."

"They are, but you don't get to see them, well at least not yet." Karen said with a wink. "I'm going to leave my clothes here for now. So when we finish soaking I can come back and change into them."

"Ok, that sounds fine with me."

Karen picked up her tote bag.

Jack then opened the door and made a sweeping gesture, "After you, my friend."

Karen chuckled, "Thank you, my friend."

Crossing the farm Karen looked around, "It looks like you haven't gotten your chicken coop repaired."

"Yeah, I don't know if I should. Gotz took a look at it after he repaired the stable. He felt it would be cheaper to just build a new coop then repair this one."

"Are you going to get a new one?"

"Well, if you look back at the field, you'll see the area where I planted the grass seeds you gave me. I was thinking about getting a cow."

Karen took a look at the field, "Yeah, I see the area. You might want to get a few more bags, so you can build up a good amount of feed for the winter to feed your cow."

As they were headed up the path to the hot spring Karen started to laugh.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, I just remembered something. When Gina was still alive and it was a very hot summer day, when Gina would go with her mom to take a bath. She would..." Karen started laughing again.

"Yes?"

Karen grinned, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please? It looks like you might hurt yourself if you keep it in."

"Well...ok. Most people around here know it, and since you are a nice guy. I'll tell you, but do not tell anyone else. Ok?"

"Ok, I promise."

Karen nodded, "Ok, Gina would walk up here naked."

Jack laughed, "I see, this was when Gina was...ummm.. how old was she when she did this?"

"She was six years old."

"Well when you are that old, sometimes you don't care about wearing clothes on hot days."

Karen nodded, "True. She might have continued to do it if she were still alive."

Karen burst out laughing, "I just had an image of her doing it today. You were coming back from forging on Mother's Hill while she was walking to the hot spring. You had a shocked look on your face while she calmly walked by saying 'Hello' to you."

Jack scratched his head, "Well, if I wasn't warned she does that on hot summer days, I would have a shocked look. But if I was warned, I would just calmly reply with a 'Hello' as well and not stare at her."

A surprised look crossed Karen's face, "Really?"

"Well, you girls do get offended sometimes when boys stare."

"True."

Entering the hot spring the two friends checked to see if anyone else was using it. Seeing that they had the place for themselves. Karen pulled out the small radio and tuned into a soft rock station.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You like soft rock?"

"Yes, I hope you do."

Jack nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Good, oh, by the way in the fall there is a music festival. Ann, Elli, Mary and I are a part of a group. Why don't you join us?"

"Will it be ok? I'm a guy after all."

"It will be ok, we did try to get a few of the other guys in town to join us, but they find some lame excuse to be elsewhere."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Well I don't play an instrument, I sing. Ann and Elli play recorders and Mary plays the organ."

"I guess I'll join you. I don't know what instrument I could play."

"I'm sure Carter will think of something."

"I'll make a note when we get back to my house."

"Good. Oh, I heard from Mary, that you made friends with Gray."

"Yeah, I helped him to the Clinic when he hurt himself at work. Then we went to the Inn, he felt he owed me a better greeting then the one he gave when we first met."

A warm smile crossed Karen's face, "Thank you for being a friend to my friends."

Jack returned the smile, "You're welcome."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As Jack and Karen were crossing the farm to return to Jack's house, Karen spoke up, "It looks like your corn is almost ready for harvesting."

"Yes, from the notes I made from Basil's book, they should be ready in a week."

"That's good. I know it might sound like I'm nagging, but after the harvest, have Gotz expand your bathroom."

"It's not nagging, I see your point. Since it hasn't rained much since it is summer, it would be a good time to expand the house."

"Could I make a suggestion for the bathroom? How about getting a bathtub with a shower, and get the type of bathtub that is the deep kind so you can take nice long soaks in."

"I take that is the kind you have at your house?"

"Yup, sometimes Ann comes over in the winter to use it. You do know that the Inn just has a faucet and a bucket to dump water on yourself?"

"Yeah, Ann told me about it. She sounded sad that is what they have."

"She is, she keeps asking her father to have the bathroom remodeled, or at least get a bathroom made for just their living section."

Entering Jack's house, Karen dashed to the bathroom, "Excuse me, Jack, one of the downsides of the hot spring is that there is no toilet up there, so I need you use your rather badly."

Without waiting for a reply, Karen shut the door. A few minutes later Karen came out wearing her towel wrapped around herself that was earlier draped over her shoulders and carrying her bikini in her hands, "Thanks, Jack. I urgently needed to answer the 'call of nature'. Could I please have my other towel? I would like to wrap my wet bikini in it."

"Sure, here it is."

After Karen wrapped her bikini in the towel, she stuffed the towel in her tote bag. Karen then picked up her pile of clothes and headed back to the bathroom, "I'll be out in a few minutes, so why don't you get changed back into your clothes. Then let's go to the Inn and have a few beers?"

"Ok, but this time I'm buying the first round."

Karen grinned, "Ok, you're on, Jack."

Stepping into the bathroom, before she shut the door all the way she stepped behind the door and then removed her towel. She snaked her arm around the door, "Jack, could you be so kind and put this towel in my tote bag?"

"Sure."

Jack carefully stepped to the door and grabbed the towel. Then after putting the towel in the tote bag he turned around to see that Karen was still peeking around the door.

Karen smiled, "You could have peeked in on me, why didn't you?"

"Since you haven't said that I could see more of you that I have been privileged to see, it would be considered rude. Besides this could have been a test, you could have left your underwear in the bathroom earlier, and when you came out wearing the towel, you could really have been wearing them under the towel."

Karen shook her head and smiled, "Nope, all I have on right now is a smile. I was testing you, and you passed. I might let you see more of me, but not today. So forgive me for testing you."

"I forgive you, now let's get dressed in our dry clothes and go get some beers."

Karen widened her smile, "Ok."

After changing they headed to the Inn.

Upon entering they saw that Rick and Kai were arguing.

"Every time you come here, you cause trouble!"

Kai sighed, "Rick, you are overprotective of Popuri."

"No, I'm not."

"Rick, I have heard from some of the other townsfolk that Popuri in not happy. You don't let her help around the poultry ranch."

"I do let her help!"

Kai raise an eyebrow, "Doing what?"

"Helping our mom."

"What kind of help?"

"Cooking, cleaning and laundry."

"What about her helping you with some of your work?"

"She wouldn't be able to do it."

"Why?"

"Because she is a girl!"

"Didn't your mom do some of that work?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Rick, your mom is a girl."

"W, w, well I don't think Popuri can handle it."

"I think she can. This time of year typhoons can strike here. What would happen to your ranch if you were making sure the chicken coop was secured during the storm, and then you got injured when you were making your way back to the house?"

"I, I, I, I don't know. Why do you care?"

"I just have this funny feeling that Popuri might want to run away from home. I don't want to see this happen. So please let her help, she is a smart young lady. The day I opened my shack this year, she knew how to open the type of windows I have."

A surprised look crossed Rick's face, "Really? She did that?"

"Yes, so I'm sure she can help you out with the chickens."

Rick rubbed his chin, "I guess I could let her help me, but would she want to learn?"

"Doesn't she think chickens are cute?"

"Yes."

"I think she will want to learn. So don't get mad if she makes a few mistakes, after all when you first started, you must have made mistakes."

"I did. Alright, I'll let her try."

Rick walked to the exit and saw Karen and Jack.

"Oh, hello, Karen, Jack."

Karen coldly answered "Hello, Rick."

Jack said, "Hello, Rick."

Rick scratch his head, "Karen, have you been avoiding me for some reason?"

"Yes, Rick, you are still seeing me as the little girl you played with years ago. You refuse to see me as an adult."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope we are still friends."

Karen glared, "I'm going to have to think about that."

"Please, I really am sorry."

Karen angrily said, "Rick, right now get out of my sight. Do not push me, or our friendship is really over."

Rick saw that Karen was getting more mad, and left without another word.

Karen and Jack walked over to the bar.

Kai waved his hand, "Hello, Karen, Jack. Can I treat you two to a beer?"

Karen glanced at Jack, "It looks like you'll be buying the second round and I'm buying the third."

Jack smiled, "That's ok with me, if it is ok with you."

Kai looked surprised, "Oh, are you two on a date? I didn't mean to interrupt it."

Karen shook her head, "Naw, it's just two friends that just hanging out with each other for a few hours. We decided to end it with a few beers. So, please, go ahead and treat us."

Doug came out from the kitchen and looked at Kai, "So has the dust finally settled? I was about to toss both you and Rick out the door."

Kai looked at Doug, "Sorry to have caused you trouble. I was having a hard time keeping my temper in check."

Doug smiled, "Well, I can't say I blame you. Rick can get hot headed at times. I think it has to do with his father not being here. I hope that Rod finds that rare flower and return here quickly."

Jack said, "Why is he looking for a rare flower?"

Karen, Kai, and Doug looked surprised by Jack's question.

Karen spoke up, "No one told you that Lillia was sick and needs a certain rare medicinal flower that can cure her?"

Jack shook his head, "No, this is the first time I'm hearing that Lillia is sick. So, I do hope that her husband finds that flower."

Karen, Kai and Doug smiled. Then Doug said, "Now, I believe I heard that some beer was going to be ordered."

Kai smiled, "Yes, three beers if you please, Doug."

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment."

Karen looked at Kai, "Kai, do you really think Popuri would run away from home?"

A concerned look appeared on Kai face, "Yes, I've seen it happen before."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Can I ask where it happened?"

Kai gave a sigh, "Please don't tell anyone else. It happened to my family."

As Doug placed the beers down, "Your younger sister ran away from home?"

Kai shook his head, "You're half right, Doug, but it was my older sister. Our parents were very strict. Krystal got fed up with our parents telling her what guys she can date, ones that they approve of. There was a nice guy she liked, but our parents didn't like him. 'He's not in the same social class as we are' they would say. Krystal then ran away with the guy, to where I don't know. This happened seven years ago."

Kai picked up his beer and took a sip, "So when I turned eighteen, I pulled all the money that was legally mine and left home. That was five years ago."

Karen widened her eyes, "That's right, you're going to be twenty-three this year."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, so I don't want to see another family torn apart. I hope I can find my sister. Twins should stick together."

Karen hugged Kai, "I hope you find her."

Kai smiled, "Thanks, that's why I travel around, I come here every summer, since it is easy to think here. Also to keep an open ear if I hear someone mentions her name."

Ann stepped out from the kitchen, "Kai, I'm sorry I listened in. I'll also keep quiet about this. I could also lend an ear for someone saying her name."

Kai smiled, "It's ok, Ann. If you could also help that would be great."

Kai then turned to Karen, "Karen, would it be ok for me to ask why you gave Rick the cold shoulder?"

After Karen explained to Kai for the reason, he shook his head, "That was dumb of him to do that. Karen, you are a very beautiful woman. Has Jack seen you in that bikini?"

"Yes, twice in fact. The first time was the day I first wore it, the second was today. We went up to the hot spring and soaked for an hour or two."

"That's good."

Karen then turned to Jack, "I'm sure that Doug, Ann and Kai will join me when I say you better get your bathroom upgraded to have at least a shower. The hot spring will not be available in the winter because of Gotz's pledge to not let anybody else die like his wife and daughter did."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "What would you do if Jack doesn't get his bathroom upgraded?"

A mischievous grin spread, "Hmm, maybe instead of inviting him to use mine, I'll just drag him to my place and strip him naked then remove my clothes, and force him into the bathtub. Heck, maybe Elli and hopefully you as well Ann could help me bath him."

Doug, Ann, and Kai burst out laughing.

Jack smiled, "Don't worry, Karen, after the third harvest of corn I will have enough money to do that upgrade."

Kai wiped a tear from his eye, "Jack, I hope you don't upset this lovely lady."

"I won't but I must say that is an interesting threat she gave."

Ann and Karen collapsed onto the floor laughing, while Doug and Kai chuckled.

After the third round of beers, Jack and Karen left the Inn. Karen smiled, "Jack, thank you for the wonderful day."

Jack smiled, "You're welcome. I'm glad to take a break with a friend."

Karen then grabbed Jack in a huh and then dashed away headed for home.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

With a euphoric sigh Karen sank back in the bathtub.

*I think I'm in love with Jack. He has shown me kindness. He could have peeked in when I was changing clothes, or even when I was using his toilet.* Karen giggled. *But even if he had, I wouldn't have been angry, I would have insisted that he strip as well.*

Some knocks were made on the door to the bathroom.

"Karen, are you ok?"

"Yes, mom."

"Would it be ok for me to come in?"

"Why?"

"Well, it might seem that I'm butting in your life, but I do care for you. If you want to talk to me you can. If you want me to butt out, just say so."

Karen did feel like talking with a fellow female, even if it was her mother.

"Come in, mom, but you'll need to use the emergency key to unlock the door."

The lock clicked open, then Sasha entered then shut and locked the door behind her. She walked over and lowered the lid on the toilet and sat down.

With a smile Sasha asked, "Would it be ok to ask how your date with Jack went?"

Karen grinned, "It went great. We talked and joked. Listened to some music. I teased him a few times, and he didn't freak out."

Sasha raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Can I hear about the teasing?"

"The first time was when I went to change into my bikini. I went to use his bathroom to do the changing in, I told him not to peek, and if he did peek, the amount of clothes I had on at the time of the peek with be the amount I wear to the hot spring."

Sasha giggled, "If he peeked, the two of you could have just taken a bath in his house."

"Unfortunately Jack doesn't have a bathtub or even a shower. Apparently Joe didn't have Gotz put on in. I told Jack that he should get one installed before winter comes. I told him about Gretta and Gina's death, and about Gotz's policy of not letting anybody go up to the hot spring or even the top of Mother's Hill. Anyway, back to the teasing, the second time was after we came back, I needed to use his toilet. While I was using it I removed my bikini. I still had my towel with me. So, I came out wearing the towel. After putting my bikini in the other towel I had let Jack use, I got my clothes I stacked up. Then after entering his bathroom again, I stood behind the door, dropped my clothes, removed the towel and snaked my arm around the door, and asked Jack to place the towel in my tote bag. He could have peeked in when he came over to get it. I watched him then asked why he didn't try to peek in. He told me that maybe I have left my underwear in the bathroom when I changed the first time and was wearing them when I had came out wearing the towel. I told that I wasn't wearing anything but the smile on my face. He said that maybe I'm testing him to see if he really is a nice guy. I told him I was and that he passed the test."

"Would you have been angry if he had peeked in?"

Karen shook her head, "No, and for some reason I find it funny. I would have minded if he saw me naked."

"I hope I'm not upsetting you, but what if Jack remembers who it was that he made the promise to and it wasn't..."

"Me? No, I would be upset if it was Elli he made the promise to."

Sasha smiled, "That's good, is that all of the teasing?"

"No, there was one more, and in a way Jack countered it with one of his own."

Sasha raised and eyebrow.

Karen grinned, "We went to the Inn for a few beers. Kai was there and we had a talk with him, as well as Doug and Ann. I made a joke that if Jack doesn't get his bathroom upgraded when winter does come, then I'll get Elli, and Ann to help me drag Jack here, strip him and ourselves naked, then bathe him. Kai laughed and told Jack to be careful and that it would be good to make a woman mad. Jack replied that he knows it wouldn't be good, but it is an interesting threat that I gave."

Sasha giggled, "It does sound that you had fun."

"I did."

Karen sat up and flipped the lever to empty the bathtub. As the water was draining she stood up, accepting the towel Sasha handed her. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Elli sat at the dinner table staring at the medical book.

"Elli, dear, what's wrong?"

Elli blinked, "Huh? Did you say something, Gramma?"

"Yes, sweetie, I did. I asked what is wrong."

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"You have been staring at that page for twenty minutes. I know you are a very bright, you should have been through with it in two minutes."

Elli stood up and stretched, "Well, it's not a big problem. I'm trying to remember if I might have been the one that Jack played with when we were eight, when he visited here. Jack told me of a dream he had, a dream of his first meeting with a little girl from here. The meeting took place at the hot spring. He was bathing with his mother, then the little girl and her mother came to bathe. Jack said that the little girl had a birthmark on her chest on the left side. Jack couldn't remember what the birthmark looked like. So I felt it was ok to let him know that the only two girls that have birthmarks on her left chest are Karen and me. He didn't want to know what Karen's and mine looked like in case it makes a false memory."

Elli then explained more of Jack's dreams and what he wants to do if he remembers who it was he made the promise to.

"I see. Do you think you might be falling in love with him?"

"Well, I do feel I have a slight crush on him."

"Is Karen falling in love with Jack?"

"Yes."

"If it was you that Jack made the promise to...?"

Elli shook her head, "Karen wouldn't be too upset. I have talked to her about this. If it was her, well, I wouldn't be upset. In fact I would be happy. I do hope that it is Karen."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"For some reason Rick is still seeing Karen as the girl she was when they were kids. Karen is frustrated that he is not seeing her as a woman. She feels that she isn't beautiful. Karen got a bikini this year, and wore it. Rick just didn't like the idea of Karen wearing it. Jack on the other hand, sees Karen as a woman, Jack even saw Karen in the bikini. On the first day Karen wore the bikini, she wanted to go swimming with both Rick and Jack. But after Rick's rudeness, Karen ran to the pond that the Harvest Goddess lives in. Jack found her there and they talked with each other. Karen didn't feel like swimming at the beach anymore, Jack said that if she did, there would be a problem, and the problem was that he didn't have a swimsuit."

Ellen nodded, "I think I can take a guess. He came here to see if Joe was alright, and since he arrived around the change from winter to spring, he didn't think to bring a swimsuit."

"Yes. So Karen was kind enough to use the catalog to order one for him. So the next day when Karen mailed the order form, Jack suggested that they go up to the hot spring wearing their swimsuits and soak for a while."

"So have they done that?"

"Yes, they did that today. Karen stopped by the Clinic on her way home after the date and told me about it. She had a big smile on her face. So I hope that it was Karen that Jack made that promise to."

"I hope so too, sweetie."

Elli glanced at the clock, "Well, I think I have studied enough for tonight. Besides, it's Stu's bath time, I hope he doesn't put up a fight."

"Are you going to put him to bed afterwards?"

"Yeah, then I'm going to head back home."

"Ok. I'm going to head for bed. So goodnight, sweetie."

Elli smiled, "Goodnight, Grandma."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Ann reached over and picked up another plate from the nearby stack of dirty dishes. As she was washing it her father came in with another load of dirty dishes.

"Hey, Pumpkin, here is the next to last load."

"Ok, dad."

Doug raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Ann looked startled, "Oh...no, nothing is wrong."

Doug frowned, "Ann, I can tell that something is bothering you. Was it the joke that Karen made about that you, her and Elli would drag Jack to Karen's place and all of you would bath together when winter time comes?"

"Well...maybe just a little bit. But, I'm thinking about something that Elli shared with me."

Ann then explained to her father the dreams Jack had.

"I see, are you upset about that?"

"Not really, I know that you want to fix me up with guys that you feel you can trust for me to be alone with."

"No, I'm not."

"Dad! I'm not dumb. You want me to get married, to be more 'girl like' and not a tomboy. But if I want to get married, shouldn't I have a say on who I marry?"

Doug, sighed, "You're right, Ann. But I want to help. Not all guys are nice, some guys enjoy breaking the hearts of girls."

Ann nodded, "I know that, dad. But I still want to be the one who chooses. I would like to know who you approve of."

Doug raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Ann nodded, "Yes."

Doug rubbed his chin, "Well, at the top of the list would be Cliff and Jack."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "Why them?"

"I feel that they are not offended by your being slightly rough around the edges."

"I see, I do sense that they don't mind me being a tomboy. I think that they would let me continue working here if I married one of them. So are they the only ones?"

"No, there are two more, though one wasn't on the list until tonight."

"Who would that be?"

"That would be Kai. After hearing why he travels, he sounds like a nice guy. He wants to find people that are kind, and maybe help him find his sister."

"Well, I'm going to help him."

"So will I."

"So who is the other on the list?"

"That would be Gray. But from what I see, I think he views you more like you are a sister to him."

Ann laughed, "Maybe it is because he and I have red hair."

Doug chuckled, "Maybe."

"Well of those guys, Jack is the only one that I have mixed feeling for."

Doug raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Would it be ok for me to ask?"

"Yes. I want him to choose me over Karen and Elli. But I wouldn't be mad if he chose one of them. The next thing is, I feel comfortable enough that if Jack walked in on me if I was bathing at the hot spring, I would be upset. In fact I would even ask for him to join me."

"Ann, you are an adult. You'll be nineteen this year. While I could be upset, I can't tell you what you can do with your life."

"Do you think mom would have approved?"

"I think that Angela would be concerned, if you were to bathe with a guy you haven't gotten to fully know. She would at least want to be within earshot, just in case you had to scream for help."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, I think that if I had a daughter I would do that as well."

Doug raised an eyebrow and smiled, "So you would like to have a daughter?"

Ann grinned, "Yes, and I'll teach her to be a tomboy, with at least sense to have a little girlish style to clothes."

Doug chuckled, "Well at least find a guy you feel is right."

"I will, dad."

"When you do marry him, will you at least wear a wedding dress?"

"Ok, but only for that. You know that I don't like to wear dresses."

Doug smiled, "Thanks, Pumpkin."

Ann grabbed the nearby hand towel and twirled it into a tight rat's tail, "Dad, didn't you say that load you brought in was the next to last load?"

"Yes."

With a big grin Ann snapped the towel at her father, "Get back to work you lazy bum!"

Doug dashed out of the kitchen, "Yes, Ms. Pumpkin."

Ann burst out laughing and threw the towel at her departing father.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Gray looked at the project he was working on. It was not coming out perfect. He gave a faint groan.

"What's wrong, Gray?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Saibara walked over to where Gray was. He saw what Gray was working on, "I know that there is no order for earrings."

Gray gave a grunt, "Gramps, I'm making these for Mary. It was almost a whole season when I hurt myself, and that she suggested I go to the Clinic and get some ointment put on the blisters. So I want to do something to thank her for the help."

"I see."

Gray snarled, "But I haven't done work on something like this before. I want them to be perfect."

"It will take a few years before you get the skills to make such detailed work. It took me two years."

Gray glared at his grandfather, "This can't wait two years!"

Saibara sighed, "Gray, even if these are not one hundred percent perfect, if you tell her you made them yourself, she will like them."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'll show you the earrings I made for your grandmother."

Saibara went into his bedroom. After a few minutes he came out with a small wooden box. He opened it and looked inside. A moment later he pulled out a pair of earrings, "Here they are."

Gray took them and looked them over, "These look about the same as the ones that I made."

"You see, your grandmother still liked them."

A soft smile crept on Gray's face, "Really?"

"Yes. I did make a few more for her. But she wore these the most."

"So, you think Mary will do the same?"

"I'm sure of it."

A thoughtful look crossed Gray's face, "Huh."

"So, do you think that you will marry her?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah, but I want to get better at this kind of work."

"Well, when you are about to give her the blue feather, let me know."

"Why?"

Saibara smiled, "Just as my grandfather did for me, and my father did for your father, I will make your wedding rings. It's a family tradition."

Gray nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah, dad did tell me about that tradition. So, do you think that dad will do the same thing for my son?"

Saibara's smile widened, "Yes, and you will do the same thing for your grandson."

The smile widened on Gray's face, "Thanks, Grampa."

"You're welcome, Gray."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 _The little girls mother yelled, "You are grounded young lady!"_

 _"But, Mom, he was staring at my boobies!"_

 _"He was looking at your birthmark."_

 _"But it's on my boobie!"_

 _"You don't have them yet, not for at least another four years. You're still grounded."_

 _"But, Mom."_

 _"No, you're grounded for a week. So you'll have no TV, you can't go out and play, and you'll have to do your school work at home. So I'm going to have to talk to Pastor Edward for what the lessons will be."_

 _The little girl was close to crying, "That's not fair!"_

 _The little boy rubbed his chest, "Please don't ground her."_

 _The girl's mother looked at Jack, "Young man, are you ok?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well my daughter shouldn't have thrown that shampoo bottle at you, she needs to know she did something bad."_

 _"But I'm not hurt, so she shouldn't be grounded."_

 _The little girl looked at the little boy, "Why are you being nice?"_

 _The little boy looked at the little girl, "You are the only other person I know of that has a birthmark. I'm sorry that I was staring at it."_

 _The girl's mother sighed, "Ok young man, I won't ground her, if and I do mean if, she sits and you wash not only her hair but her body as well."_

 _The girl shrieked, "MOM!"_

 _"It's that or being grounded for a week."_

 _The girl looked as if she was about to cry, "I don't want him touching my boobies."_

 _"If he uses your wash cloth, he won't be touching them directly."_

 _With a few tears in her eyes the girl walked over to where the shampoo bottle was floating. Picking it up she then walked over to the boy and handed him the bottle, "You better not let any shampoo run into my eyes."_

 _"I'll try not to let any, but if any does, then you can wash my hair and let the shampoo run into mine."_

 _As the boy was washing the girl's hair, she asked "Am I really the only one you have met that has a birthmark?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well I have two friends that have birthmarks. One has her birthmark on her left boobie like I do. My other friend has her birthmark on her..."_

Jack awoke to Hero's barking and the knocking on his front door. Opening the door he saw Won holding a vase.

"Good morning, I think that this vase would look fine in this fine house."

Jack glared, "No thank you, Won. Right now I'm saving up to upgrade my house."

"But this vase would look with the upgrade."

"If I were to buy that, then I wouldn't have the money for the upgrade. So, no thank you, and good bye."

Jack then slammed the door closed. Shaking his head Jack muttered, "Does Won even know the meaning of no?"

Changing into his work clothes Jack wolfed down some breakfast. Heading out to the field he saw that the corn was ready for its first harvest, "Well, Hero, it looks like I'm going to get a good chunk of money today."

Hero gave a curious whine.

"Maybe I should keep three of them, so I can give one each to Karen, Elli and Ann."

Hero barked and wagged his tail as if he was agreeing.

After harvesting the corn and water the crops, he looked to see that the pineapples were close to sprouting their first harvest.

"I think that when they give their first harvest, I'll do the same thing. After all I did promise Karen a pineapple, so why not give one to Elli and Ann."

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Jack glanced at his watch and saw that it was 10AM.

"I think I'll go up to the hot spring for my bath. Ann should be done with her bath by now."

After placing the corn on the table in his house he grabbed his bathing kit.

As he approached at hot spring, something didn't feel right. He opened the door and saw a neat pile of clothes. Overalls, a yellow shirt with short sleeves with slightly frilly cuffs, a bra and a pair of panties.

*Oh boy, Ann is still here.*

Jack was about to leave, but the feeling that something was wrong was still bothering him. Stepping in he carefully peeked into the bathing area. He saw Ann resting in the deep area, her head was resting on the edge. It looked like she was asleep.

"Ann?"

Jack waited for a few seconds.

After no response, "ANN, WAKE UP!"

Again no response. Jack dropped his bathing kit and dashed over to Ann, and felt for a pulse. It was lighter then normal. Seeing her towel nearby Jack carefully laid it on the ground.

"Ann, if you can hear me, please don't be mad that I have seen more of you then I have been privileged to see."

Jack pulled Ann out of the water and placed her on the towel. He then wrapped the towel to cover her naked body. The he saw her wash cloth, he grabbing in he dropped it on her stomach. Lifting her he headed out and over to the pond at the base of the waterfall. Carefully placing Ann on the ground, Jack picked up the wash cloth again and looked at the pond.

"Ummm, Harvest Goddess, please forgive me, I need to get Ann cooled down, so I need to dampen this wash cloth. Your pond is the only cool water that is near."

Jack dipped the cloth in the water. After wringing some water he dabbed the cloth over Ann's forehead, neck and arms, and legs that were exposed. He didn't risk opening the towel. After getting the cloth damp and second time he redid her forehead.

Ann gave a faint groan and fluttered her eyes open, "Wh, wh, where am I?"

"You're by the waterfall near the hot spring."

"Jack? How did I get here?"

"I carried you, but, ummm, I, ummm, when I pulled you out for the hot spring, I saw more of you then I have seen before."

"More of me?"

Ann carefully looked down and saw that she was wearing her towel, and knew she hadn't been wearing it while she was bathing, "Oh."

Jack started shaking, "I'm sorry, but I was worried about you."

Ann looked up at Jack. She saw that he was wincing and trembling. Ann slowly raised a hand to Jack's check and stroked it, "Jack, it's ok. You're a friend. I trust you. On that day you had the date with Karen, and we also heard about Kai's wanting to find his sister. Later when my father and I were finishing up with the day's cleaning. He ask if I was upset with Karen's joke about her getting Elli and me to drag you to her place and bathe you when winter comes. I told him no, I told him that I'm getting comfortable enough that if you were to see me naked, I wouldn't be upset. I'm and adult, I'm ok with it, and he does feel that you are safe enough that you are ok for me to be alone with."

Jack opened his eyes, "Thanks, that does make me feel a bit better. I guess I should be honored that both of you trust me that much. It's just that I have heard of some girls getting upset when a guy they like pulls them to safety when they were unconscious and naked, then they wake up."

Ann carefully shook her head, "That's silly for them to do that. Can you help me sit up?"

"Sure."

Jack carefully helped Ann to a sitting position.

"Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome."

After Ann took a few breaths, she scooted over to the pond and scooped a few handfuls of water and drank them.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "It's ok to do that?"

"Yes, just like you did with using my wash cloth. Just don't throw in garbage or use the pond to answer the 'call of nature'. People that have done that, then have a run of very bad luck for the rest of their life. It might sound silly, but trust me, it's true."

"Ok, I trust you."

After a few minutes Ann was feeling better, "Jack, could you help me back to the hot spring please? I want to get dressed."

"Sure."

Jack stood up and helped Ann up.

Ann held her towel closed with one hand and draped the other around Jack's shoulders, "Jack, when you pulled me from the water, did you see my birthmark?"

"I didn't know you had one, I didn't look too much at your body. I felt I had to get you to somewhere cooler. So I hastily wrapped your towel around your body."

"Oh, well I don't have one on my breasts or, well by my, ummm.." Ann started to blush.

Jack glanced at Ann, "Don't worry, Ann, I know the area your going to say."

Ann looked at Jack blushing, "Oh? Ummm..."

Jack softly smiled and winked, "Yes, it's not by your bellybutton."

Ann grinned and giggled, "Ummm, yeah, bellybutton. Anyway, I want to tell you where it is, but not what it looks like. I know from Elli and Karen that you know where their birthmarks area, but not what they look like. So I won't say what mine looks like. I want to thank you in someway of saving me."

"Ann, I'm just glad that you are safe, you don't need to tell me."

"Please, Jack, I want to."

Jack heard the sincerity and determination in Ann's voice, "Ok."

Ann blushed, "It's on my butt."

Jack came to a sudden stop, which caused Ann to stagger head a few steps.

"Jack, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Jack took a few deep breathes, "This is going to sound weird, since you trust me to see you naked, while you are dressing I'll tell you."

A curious look appeared on Ann's face, "Ok."

They stepped into the dressing area of the hot spring.

Jack turned away slightly while Ann dressed, "You know of the dream I had of the first meeting I had with that little girl?"

"Yes, the meeting took place here. The little girl has a birthmark on her left chest."

"Well I had another dream, it was a continuation of the first dream."

Jack explained the dream to Ann while she dressed.

Ann finished tying her shoes, "I see. So you think the are she would have said would be butt?"

"Yes."

Ann nodded, "It does look like you made that promise to either Elli or Karen."

Jack suddenly realized something, "Wait, today is Summer 17. It's your birthday. Happy Birthday!"

Ann giggled, "Thank you."

Jack rubbed his head, "I had my first harvest of corn today, and I saved three ears. I was thinking of giving you one of them. So I hope you don't think of it as a weird birthday gift."

Ann shook her head, "Naw, but won't that cut into the money you need for your house upgrade?"

"No, I should get a lot of money for the pineapples that will be ready soon. I know I can spare three of them as well."

"Ok. You did say that you would save one for Karen. Ummm, Jack, I normally don't fall asleep when I bathe. There was a party at the Inn that went way late into the night. So my father and I didn't get much sleep. If there is another party like that, and if Karen and Elli are too busy to come with me when I bathe, ummm, well, could you come with me to make sure I don't fall asleep?"

"Would your dad be ok if I did that, and would you be ok with it?"

"Yes, my father does trust you, and so do I."

"Would Karen and Elli be ok with it? After all your friends should go with you."

"Well, you may have sensed the Elli, Karen and I consider each other like we are sisters."

"Yes."

"I'm sure that they will be ok with it."

"Ok, I'll go with you. Since we'll be going by my farm, let me get you the ear of corn. Then I walk with you to the Inn. While I do trust what you are saying that your father trusts me to be alone with you..."

"You want to hear it for him?"

"Yes, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, I don't blame you. I guess you came up here to take a bath, but after rescuing me, you're going to bathe later today?"

"Yeah, because if your father does get mad at me for seeing you naked, even if it was brief, I would like you to let him know I didn't try to take advantage with you."

Ann grinned, "Jack, I think he knows that you wouldn't do something like that. I know that you wouldn't, you are a nice guy."

Ann and Jack picked up their bathing kits. As they were heading down the path, Jack felt as if someone hugged and kissed him on the check, he looked around but didn't see anyone else besides Ann. He knew she couldn't have done the kiss and hug.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jack followed Ann into the Inn.

Doug waved, "Hello, Jack, did you let this beautiful birthday girl cut across your farm?"

"Yes."

Doug noticed that Jack overalls were wet from the knee down to his boots, "Did you do a lot of watering today?"

Ann voiced up, "Umm, dad, the reason Jack has wet overalls is..."

Doug winced, "You fell asleep at the hot spring."

Ann nodded, "Yes. I know you said that I should have used our wash room. I'm sorry I stupidly ignored your advice."

Doug walked around from behind the bar and walked up to Jack. "So, Jack saw you naked?"

Jack winced, "Sir, I was worried that Ann would drown. Since she didn't respond to my yelling, I had to pull her to safety and get her to a cooler area. I did wrap her towel around her, so I didn't see that much of her."

"Jack."

"Yes, sir?"

"STOP CALLING ME SIR!" Doug then grabbed Jack in a hug, "Thank you for saving her life. Ever since I lost Angela, Ann was the only thing that kept me going. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"You, you're welcome, Doug."

Ann grinned and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "See, I told you my dad is a kind person."

Doug stepped back and chuckled, "Did you think I might want to hurt you, or maybe force you to marry Ann since you saw her naked?"

Jack nodded, "Just a little."

Doug smiled, "Jack, I know you wouldn't try to take advantage to someone who was unconscious. Call it a 'Father's Instinct'. I take it that Ann told you that I trust you, if you two were alone together?"

"Yes. I'm honored that you trust me. I was worried, since some fathers do get angry if a guy sees their daughter naked."

Doug chuckled, "I don't blame you. I know I seem tough, but I am a kind person. So, I think that from now on, every fourth meal you have here will be free, and every drink is half price."

Ann giggled, "Dad, you are the best."

Doug nodded, "So, Jack, how about I get you a meal, this one will be free."

"Sure, since my overalls are still a bit damp. Can I use your dryer to get them dry, and borrow a bathrobe to wear?"

Ann grinned.

Doug chuckled, "Sure, Jack."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After the nice meal and getting his overalls from the Inn's dryer. Jack headed to the supermarket.

Sasha was at the counter where the bags of seeds are on sale. she looked up from the clipboard she was making notes on what to restock, "Welcome, Jack, did you come to buy more seeds?"

"Not today, I'm saving up to expand my bathroom."

Sasha nodded, "Karen did tell me you only have a toilet and sink. Did you want to see our bathroom for ideas?"

"No, I mainly came to see Karen. I need to talk to her and Elli about..."

Just then Karen came in from the back of the store carrying a case of curry powder, "Hello, Jack, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. What were you talking about with my mom about Elli and me?"

"I was telling her that I need to talk to you and Elli."

Karen shook her head, "Unfortunately, I can't leave right now. Dad has come down with a summer cold, and our store needs to have several items restocked. So someone needs to stay out here to make sure there are no shoplifters."

"I guess I can tell you here, and it would be ok for your mom to hear this."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "What is it about?"

"I had another dream of the first meeting I had with that little girl I made the promise to."

Karen widened her eyes, "Did you finally learn her name, or what the birthmark looks like?"

"No to both questions." Jack then explained the dream.

Sasha and Karen had grins on their faces.

Karen had finished stocking the curry power and broke down the box they came in, "That's nice you didn't want the girl to get grounded. So have you told Ann about his dream?"

"Yes. I did tell her."

Karen cocked her head, "Why are you blushing?"

"Well, Ann fell asleep at the hot spring..."

Karen ran over to Jack and grabbed his collar, "DID YOU LEAVE HER THERE? SHE COULD DROWN!"

Jack widened his eyes, "No, I pulled her to safety."

Karen then moved her arm and hugged Jack and kiss him on the lips, then backed away blushing, "I, I, I was wanting to save my first kiss to do with my boyfriend, but since you saved my friend's life, I think a heroic deed shouldn't go un rewarded."

Jack blushed as well, "Th, thank you."

Karen scratched her head, "So, did Ann show you her birthmark?"

"No." Jack then explained more of his saving Ann's life.

Sasha and Karen had smiles on their faces.

Sasha then asked, "Jack, when Karen gave you that hero's reward, I couldn't help notice that you were blushing. Was that your first kiss as well?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

Sasha looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her chin, "Well if you wanted your first kiss to be with your girlfriend, well look at it this way. Karen is a girl and a friend, so if you add a space in-between girl and friend, you did have your first kiss with your girl friend."

Karen giggled, "Then I guess I did have my first kiss with my boy friend."

Sasha nodded, "Yup."

Jack snapped his fingers, "Oh, before I forget, I brought an ear of corn that I harvested today. I can spare it as well as the other two. One I have already gave to Ann."

Karen smiled, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome."

Karen then asked, "Oh, was Ann upset that you saw her naked?"

Jack shook his head, "No, she said that she trusts me. Doug wasn't upset, and told me he trusts me."

Karen smiled, "I see."

"Well, I better go tell Elli about this, since I did promise to tell her if I had any more dreams about the little girl."

"Ok, Jack. You do know that today is Ann's birthday?"

Jack nodded.

Karen smiled, "So you will be there at the Inn for the party?"

Jack smiled, "I wouldn't miss it."

After Jack left, Sasha asked, "Karen, are you hoping that you are the little girl Jack saved from being grounded?"

"Yes, mom."

Sasha walked over and hugged Karen, "I hope so to, sweetie."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Entering the Clinic, Jack saw Elli watering the plants in the room.

Elli smiled, "Hello, Jack. It looks like you need a bath."

Jack chuckled, "I'll take one later. I just came in to keep a promise I made with you."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "What promise?"

"If I had anymore dreams of the little girl from here that I befriended, I would tell you about the dreams."

Elli grinned, "That's right. Let's have a cup of coffee while you tell me."

As they entered the small kitchen, Jack said, "The dream that I had earlier today was more of the first meeting I had with the girl."

"Was the birthmark shown more clearly, or was her name revealed?"

"No." Jack then explained the dream.

Elli grinned, "That's very funny, and very nice of you to not let her get grounded. Have you told Karen and Ann about this dream?"

"Yes, before coming here I told Karen. Before that I told Ann after I saved her from a possible drowning."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Possible drowning?"

Jack, "Yes, I went to take a bath at the hot spring. When I entered the changing room, I saw Ann's clothes, and this feeling that something wasn't right washed over me. I peeked in the spring area and saw that Ann had fallen asleep. She didn't wake up when I yelled at her. So I pulled her to safety, and carefully carried her to the pond at the base of the waterfall. I did wrap her towel around her when I carried her, I then used her wash cloth to cool her down. She did wake up, and was not angry that I saw her naked. So when I helped her back to the changing area, I told her about the dream."

A soft smile crossed Elli's face and she set her coffee mug down on the counter, "That's sweet of you Jack. Could you set your coffee mug down please?"

Jack set the mug down on the counter, "Sure, why?"

Elli walked over and hugged Jack and gave him a kiss on the lips, "I felt you should get a reward for saving Ann's life. I'm sure that she and Karen did the same thing."

"Ann only gave me a hug, though it was after I left the Inn when I saw her home. Karen did give a hug and kiss."

Elli giggled, "Yeah, well Ann is a tomboy, so she probably didn't think to give a kiss as well. Was Doug angry that you saw her naked?"

Jack shook his head, "No, he was very grateful. That I'm getting every fourth meal for free, and every drink is now half price."

Elli smiled, "That's nice of him. Oh, are you going to Ann's birthday party? You do know that today is her birthday."

Jack grinned, "Yes, I do know it is her birthday, and yes I will be there at the party. So maybe I'll go take a bath right now. But let me give you an ear of corn I harvested today. I can spare it. I also gave one to Ann and Karen."

Jack handed Elli the ear of corn, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome."

Jack then finished his cup of coffee and left.

Elli watched him go with a soft smile on her face, *Jack is a nice guy. I know that Karen is falling in love with him. So, should I tell him that if it was me that he befriended when we were eight, that he should just date Karen instead.*


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Elli left the Clinic, after she turn to walk the path to the Inn someone called out to her.

"Hey, Elli, wait up."

She looked back to see Karen running to catch up.

Elli smiled, "Hello, Karen, is your father feeling better?"

"Just a little, I think he wants to have a little more sympathy, so he's playing the 'sick card' for as long as he can."

Elli nodded and chuckled, "True. So, what do you think of the latest dream Jack had?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders, "It's interesting. It does look like that it was either you or me that he made the promise to."

"I think he might want to after remembering who it was and after getting the forgiveness, he would like to date whoever it was."

"Elli are you thinking about telling him, that if it was you that he made the promise to, that he should date me instead?"

After a small pause, Elli answered softly, "Yes."

"Don't. Even if I'm falling in love with him. I don't want you to miss out on a nice guy. I know that Jack cares for both of us. So if it was you, date him. I don't mind if I lose to you."

"But..."

Karen turned and glared at Elli, "No, Elli, I mean. This time I will be the 'big sister', so listen to me. Date him!"

Elli giggled, "Ok, ok. Should I help Jack figure out which of it was by showing him the photo of you, Ann, Gina, and me, that was taken by Angela up there at the hot spring?"

"Which photo?"

"Don't you still have your copy? I know that Ann still has her copy."

Karen rubbed her forehead, "Wait a minute, is it the one where we were bathing and we were wearing towel as capes and pretending to be super heroines?"

"Yes."

Karen stopped and poked at finger at Elli, "DON'T YOU DARE SHOW HIM THAT PHOTO! Well, not yet, give him some more time. Maybe on New Year's Eve you can show him."

"Ok, Karen."

Karen started walking again, and a few seconds later asked, "If Jack had visited here when that photo was taken, and he was bathing with us, do you think he would have been in the photo? We were seven years old."

"I think so. I'm sure that none of the mothers would have seen anything wrong with a cute boy standing with four cute girls wearing just towels and grins."

Karen nodded, "Then if he did come back that next year, if it was you or me, we wouldn't be to upset if he saw us naked."

Elli grinned, "True."

"Did Jack tell you about he saved Ann earlier today?"

"Yes."

Karen blushed, "Ummm, and that after he told me about it, that I gave him a kiss on the lips?"

"Yes. I take it was your first kiss?"

Karen blushed deeply, "Yeah."

"Don't be embarrassed, so what if it was your first kiss. I gave him a kiss on the lips, and it was my first kiss."

"What?"

Elli nodded, "It's true, but I felt that a heroic deed needed to be rewarded. So why not a hug and kiss."

Karen smiled, "You're right. My mom and I found out that it was also Jack's first kiss."

Elli widened her eyes, "Wow. Was he...?

Karen grinned, "Yeah, he was a bit embarrassed. But my mom made a friendly joke about it. She said to if he was wanting his first kiss from his girlfriend, well I'm a girl and a friend, so if a space is add in-between then he did have his first kiss with his girl friend."

Elli giggled, "So then you had your first kiss with your..."

Karen nodded, "Yup, my boy friend. Now, let's get to the Inn."

Elli, "Ok."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Karen and Elli entered the Inn.

Doug waved, "Hello, ladies. It's still to early to serve beer, so you'll have to settle for coffee."

Karen smiled, "Ok, Doug, we'll have two coffees with milk and sugar."

Doug nodded, "Two coffees light and sweet, coming up."

As Doug turned around and poured some coffee into two mugs, Ann came storming down the stairs to the lodging rooms carrying some cleaning supplies, "Those guys can make quite a mess. Maybe we should make them clean the men's lodging room."

Doug chuckled, "Don't worry, we guys do learn to clean up after ourselves. So, take a break with these lovely ladies who have arrived for your birthday party." Doug then poured a third cup of coffee.

Ann placed the cleaning supplies in the small closet under the stairs. Then walked over and sat down at the bar.

Doug smiled, "Here you are, ladies, three coffees, light and sweet."

Karen and Elli smiled, "Thanks, Doug."

Ann grinned, "Thanks, Dad."

Doug nodded, "You're welcome."

Doug then walked into the kitchen.

Ann picked up her mug and stared at the coffee, "What do you think of the latest dream Jack had?"

Karen and Elli exchanged glances, Elli said, "It's interesting. Did Jack where your birthmark is?"

Ann shook her head, "No, I told him, he was a bit surprised, but he did say that if Won hadn't shown up and interrupted the dream, the girl would have said butt."

Karen asked, "Were you embarrassed that he saw you naked?"

"Not fully. I feel comfortable enough that he can see more. I asked him that if there is another party that happens here at the Inn, and my father and I don't get much sleep, and if I go up to the hot spring to bathe, if you and Elli can't go with me to make sure I don't fall asleep, well..., I asked him to come with me."

Karen widened her eyes, "Wow, that's bold of you. Are you wanting to date Jack?"

Ann shook her head, "No, I feel that he should date you or Elli. I feel that he is like a brother, even if we are not related. I just wonder why he didn't watch me dress when he was telling me about the dream."

Elli grinned, "He most likely felt it would be rude to watch."

Karen grinned, "We could ask him when he gets here. Let's move over to a table then we can talk to him better."

Ann nodded, "Ok."

Karen called out to Doug, "Hey, Doug, we're moving over to a table so we can have a better talk with Jack."

Doug peeked out for the kitchen, "Alright, do you want your coffees refreshed?"

"Not yet, but be ready to make Jack a cup of coffee. He takes it like us three girls."

Doug grinned, "He did have lunch here and a cup of coffee. So I know how he takes it."

The three girls moved over to a table.

Just then Jack entered the Inn.

Karen waved, "Hey, Jack over here. I noticed you changed into clean clothes, why is that?"

"Well I felt it would be rude to show up in dirty clothes."

Ann chuckled, "Oh, so I'm the only one who has to wear dirty overalls?"

Jack smiled, "Well you can pop back into your room and change into some clean ones."

Ann nodded, "I could, but since I do have more cleaning to do. I might forget to change back into the dirty. So I would end up getting the clean pair dirty. Then I wouldn't have any clean clothes for tomorrow, I would be doing the laundry in my underwear." Ann then blushed after her last comment.

Jack decided to not tease Ann, so he turned to Karen, "Karen, one thing that might help your father get over that cold more quickly is to take a hot bath. I do that when I have a cold."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I'll pass that information along, but I think he really wants to play the 'sick card' for as long as he can to get some sympathy."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Elli silently shaking as if she were giggling.

Elli noticed that Jack saw her and winked at him, "That's an interesting cure 'Doctor' Jack."

Jack grinned, "Well hot baths do help sooth aches, and the steam helps clear up you nose."

Elli nodded, "True."

Ann hesitantly asked, "Jack, why didn't you watch me get dressed when we were at the hot spring?"

Jack scratched and ear, "Well, I thought it would be rude. Also when I did start traveling with my parents on trips in the summertime as a kid. Some of the areas we went to the bathing area was shared by both boys and girls. So I have seen how girls get dressed. So seeing a girl get dressed or undressed isn't all that interesting, umm, no offense."

The girls exchanged glances.

Elli said, "Well I have a feeling that some girls would be offended."

Jack nodded, "Of course, but some might be flattered that some boys don't treat girls as 'eye candy'."

Elli nodded, "True, I have a feeling that you know how we girls feel. Did a girl let you in on the 'playbook' we girls have?"

"Yes, my cousin let me in on it."

"Why did she do that?"

"It was when I helped her deal with the loss of one of her friends."

Ann, Elli, Karen, and Doug who had come over to refresh the coffees said, "What?"

Jack sighed, "It happened three and a half years ago. Sara's friend Kim was on their school's cross-country ski team. The team had finished the practice runs they needed to do. The bus was coming back late at night. The road looked clear, but in fact there was ice that had a lot of dirt and oil on it. The bus started to skid, the driver did start to get the bus back under control. But then a drunk driver collided with the bus, making it skid again. But the driver didn't get the bus under control, he slammed into a tree. Kim was one of the members that was killed."

Elli asked, "Was your cousin a part of the team?"

"No. Kim's father contacted my Aunt about the accident. He was calling to say that after his wife was released from the hospital, they were going to have the funeral for Kim. Sara was devastated, she stopped going to school, and on;y got out of bed to go use the toilet, or to drink a glass of milk. Sara was reluctant to go. My Aunt felt that maybe I could talk her into going. So I came over and while my Aunt was cooking some oatmeal for Sara to eat, I talked with Sara. I said that if she didn't go, she would regret it later on. I also said that, in a small way, as long as she remembers Kim, then Kim is not truly dead. Sara then did go to the service."

Doug laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Those are wise words you said for someone who was still a kid. I'm sure that you'll made a fine parent when you have kids."

A soft smile crossed Jack's face, "Thanks, Doug. I have a feeling that I will be."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Elli spoke up, "So when your cousin let you in on how we girls think, you felt that it was too much of a reward."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, so I let her in on how boys think. Let's not continue this depressing talk, this is someone's birthday and the talk should be happy."

A soft smile crossed Karen's face, "You're right, Jack. Though about your cousin, when is her birthday?"

Jack grinned, "Fall 14."

"Is she the same age as you and me?"

Jack nodded, "Yup."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Karen said, "Did both of you wish your birthdays were the same day?"

"Yeah, we have made the joke that our timing was off."

After another round of laughs, Doug refilled everyone's coffee cups, and brought over the milk and sugar.

A few minutes later Zack entered carrying a bag over his shoulder, "Hey, Doug, here's your mail. Hello, Jack, are you taking a break?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, I missed celebrating Elli's birthday, so I felt that I shouldn't miss celebrating Ann's birthday."

Zack nodded, "Yes, that would be bad. Oh, since you're here, I can deliver your mail here."

Zack dug into the mailbag and handed Jack a letter.

Jack widened his eyes, "Hey! It's from my friend Claire. She was on the same Grand Jury I was on. I wonder why it took almost a whole season to reply to my letter."

Elli smiled, "Well, open it, she might say why."

Jack looked at his the female friends, "You girls don't mind?"

Karen leaned over and rested her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Why would we mind? She is a friend you know."

Ann and Elli nodded in agreement.

Jack softly smiled, "Thanks. I was slightly worried. Even if I'm not dating any of you, I didn't want you to be jealous that another girl is friends with me."

Karen nodded, "Well, while we could be, you have told us in talks that she already has a boyfriend. Also her boyfriend has pen pals, some of then are girls. Claire isn't jealous of them."

Jack nodded, "You're right. Ok, let me see what she has to say." Opening the envelope, Jack pulled out the letter.

Howdy back at you, Jack. Sorry for the lateness in replying, Pete and I have been working hard at the printing company we work for. I'm sorry for the loss of your friend Joe, but I'm glad that he was kind to leave his farm to you. Congrats on your first harvest, I hope you have had more. Pete and I have heard that there is a wonderful fireworks display that happens there on the twenty-fourth of summer. So we will be there to see it, we have put in for a vacation. That's great that there is a hot spring there. The warning about the 'lack of clothing' you gave will be headed. We'll call out, but we wouldn't mind if you saw us naked. I told Pete that you are a nice guy. Have you remembered what it was that you were trying to remember? If you have, please let me know when we arrive. That's great that there is a female deity, and Pete and I will do our best to not bad mouth her, we don't want to end up as crispy critters. Soon you soon! Sincerely your friend, Claire

Jack sat back with a smile on his face.

Elli leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table and took a sip of coffee, "It looks as if she said something nice."

Jack smiled, "It is. It is also nothing private, if that is what you are wondering. Claire and Pete will be here on vacation, they want to see the fireworks display that will happen soon. I let her know about the Harvest Goddess, to not bad mouth her, unless they want to town to get angry at them. I also told her about the hot spring and the 'lack of clothing', so it sounds like that they will call out. She also asked if I remembered what it was I was trying to remember. I forgot to tell her about the farewell dream with that little girl. So when she gets here, I will tell her, as well as the dreams of the first meeting."

The three girls were grinning and silently giggling.

Ann then asked, "So what does Claire look like?"

"She has the same hair length as Karen, blonde, blue eyes, about as tall as Elli, and a very friendly personality."

Karen asked, "Is her hair the same color as mine?"

Jack shook his head, "No, hers is golden blonde."

Karen ruefully smiled, "While I have dishwater blonde. That's why I do some highlighting, to have some golden in my hair. I have though about maybe doing platinum highlights."

Jack smiled, "I think that it would look good on you."

Elli chuckled, Careful, Jack, there are times that flattery will get you into trouble."

Jack grinned, "I always thought that it would get me out of trouble."

The girls laughed.

Elli said, "True it can, but not all the time."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Three days later, Jack harvested the next batch of corn. After watering the crops he stepped back and smiled.

*I see why Jeff suggested I go with corn. I think I'll go and thank him.*

After putting away the watering can, he walked to the stream that ran along the south side of his farm to wash the sweat from his face.

A voice called out, "Hello, Jack, how are you today?"

Looking up, he saw Karen and Ann on the other side of the stream holding their bathing kits.

Smiling he replied, "I'm doing great. Just had my second harvest of corn. I had a feeling that I should wait to bathe."

Karen and Ann giggled.

With a grin Karen said, "So that you wouldn't run into us?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. While I briefly saw Ann's 'birthday suit', I wasn't sure how you would feel if I saw your 'birthday suit'."

Karen smiled, "I would have covered the essentials with my arms and ask that you look away so that I could get and wrap my towel around me. I wouldn't be mad, after all you are a nice guy."

Ann nodded, "I agree, but I would just go ahead and wrap my towel around me. I wouldn't be mad, I do trust you."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, ladies."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Jack, I wouldn't be offended if you had said girl. In fact Ann and Elli are fine, you are one of the rare guys that don't use girl in a bad way."

Jack nodded, "I had a feeling you wouldn't, but I didn't want to push my luck."

Shifting her bathing kit to one arm, Karen then rubbed her chin, "Well then how about this, let's go right now and ask Gotz to remodel your bathroom, I think that Gotz might be per swayed to give you a discount if Ann and I are with you."

Ann blinked her eyes, "Why me?"

Karen smiled, "I think that Gotz has a soft spot in his heart to you and me, since we were friends with Gina. So he might think we would be upset and hurt that he was being mean to a guy we like."

Ann grinned, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go!"

The two girls took off quickly towards Gotz's house.

Jack got up and had to run to the small bridge crossing the stream and then sprinted to catch up with the two girls.

The girls got to the house first.

Jack said, "You two don't need to do this."

Karen smiled while she knocked on the door, "Jack, we are your friends. Friends help each other out."

Ann nodded with a grin, "Yeah, think of this as a better gift then a hug from a tomboy."

The door opened and Gotz stepped out, "So what brings you here?"

Before Jack could say anything, Karen spoke up, "Well, Jack is going to get a payment for his next shipment of crops he harvested today. I suggested earlier this season that he get his bathroom upgraded to include a bathtub similar to the one at my house. I told him that it is due to your policy about not letting anyone go up on Mother's Hill in the winter."

Gotz stroked his bread, "I see. So why isn't Jack doing the asking? Can't he speak for himself?"

Karen stuttered, "W, w, well, I thought that if I did the asking that you might be kind enough to give him a..."

Gotz raised an eyebrow, "Discount?"

Karen nodded.

Gotz looked at Ann, "You can along to add your voice to this request?"

Ann nodded, "I want to do something more as a way of thanking him for saving my life when I fell asleep at the hot spring on my birthday."

Gotz nodded, "I see. Well when Joe still had the farm I had been offering him a discount to upgrade his bathroom, but he always refused. Somehow he was able to make it safely to the hot spring in the winter, I still wonder how he did it. Anyway, Jack I will make you the same offer. I will upgrade your bathroom with the same type of bathtub that Karen has, plus I will repair your chicken coop, and just charge you the price of just the repair for the chicken coop. It's far less then I would charge you for the upgrade of the bathroom."

A surprised look crossed Jack's face, "I, I, thank you. But won't that hurt your finances?"

Gotz smiled, "It might. Thank you for asking, you are very considerate for a young adult. I'm glad that Joe left his farm to a kind person. So, I'll start the work tomorrow. So while I'm doing the work on the upgrade to the bathroom, how about you stay at the Inn, I'm sure that Doug will give you a discount."

Ann nodded, "I'm sure my dad will. Jack, let's go now and you can ask him. Plus if you are hungry you can get some lunch."

Jack smiled, "Ok, I will."

Ann looked at Karen, "How about you, Karen, are you hungry for lunch?"

Karen nodded, "I am, so let's go. Thanks Gotz."

The trio of young adults walked away from Gotz. A small smile crept on his face.

*I'm sure that if my daughter were here, she also would have asked me to give Jack a discount. I don't think that I could turn down my daughter's request. Jack is a lucky man to have two lovely ladies that care for him.*


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Jack woke up earlier then he normally would. Stretching he looked at Hero, "Well, Hero, for the next few days we'll be staying at the Inn. You better be nice to Ann's cat Nora, or I'll have to see if Barley can look after you."

As Jack was packing some extra clothes, someone knocked on the door.

*Gotz is early.*

Opening the door he saw that it was Karen.

A big smile was on Karen's face, "Good morning, Jack."

Jack returned the smile, "Good morning, Karen. What brings you here this early?"

"I came by to see how much work you have to do today."

Jack rubbed his chin "Well, I have the first harvest of pineapples, plus the regular watering I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought that after you get the work done, we could go swim at the beach."

Jack smiled, "That sounds like fun. So let me finish packing what I'll need for the next two nights. Gotz should be here soon."

Karen nodded, "Ok. If you haven't made any coffee yet, would it be rude if I made it?"

"I haven't made any coffee yet, but you may make it. The machine is on the counter."

Karen walked over and got the coffee maker started, "Don't you also take care of the weeds that grow in your field?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I do know what they look like, so how about I help you out by removing them?"

"Ok, thank you."

Jack then packed his swimsuit into his rucksack.

Karen asked, "Is this sugar in this plastic jar?"

"Yes."

Karen then poured the coffee into two mugs and fixed them with sugar and milk. Then handed Jack one of the mugs.

A knock was heard on the door.

After opening the door, Jack saw that it was Gotz.

Gotz chuckled, "I see that I'm not the only early visitor you have today."

Jack smiled, "Well, Karen suggested that after I get done with the work that needs to be done in the field, that we could go for a swim at the beach."

Gotz smiled, "So as to be not boring, like that old saying 'all work and no play, make Jack a dull boy'. No offense intended with that comment."

Jack smiled, "None taken. Since I'm still young I do need to relax now and then with friends."

Gotz chuckled, "Or say with you wife?"

Karen blushed, "Jack, let's go and get that work in the field done. Let's take the coffee with us." Karen then left the house quickly.

Jack grabbed the watering can and follow Karen. Then getting to the field he asked her, "Are you ok?"

Karen sighed, "Why did Gotz have to make that comment?"

Jack tilted his head to one side, "Maybe we looked like a married couple."

"I guess we did, but still..."

Jack felt that he shouldn't reply. He turned to see Gotz headed to them

"Jack, you do need to let me know how you want the layout of your new bathroom."

Jack nodded, "You're right. Since you would have to add to the house. How about if you make the current bathroom as the entryway. Have a linen closet in there, then the new room addition, have the bathtub on the south side of the room, positioned for the bather to face west when soaking. Place the toilet and sink on the north side of the room with the sink being to the east of the toilet."

Gotz nodded, "Sounds like a nice layout. Ok, I'll get started. Oh, Karen, I'm sorry if I upset you with the 'wife' comment. It's just that you and Jack reminded me of when Gretta and I were married."

Karen nodded, "Ok, I'll forgive you."

Gotz, "Jack, I can take care of Hero for you while I work on your house."

"Thank you, I wasn't sure if Hero would be kind to Ann's cat."

Gotz nodded and headed back to his house to get the supplies for the work on the upgrade.

Karen rubbed her chin, "So we reminded him of him and Gretta."

Jack nodded, "I guess we did."

"Do you think we would make a good couple?"

Jack smiled, "Maybe, is that a proposal?"

Karen crouched down and pulled out a weed and tossed it lightly at Jack, "Guys are the ones that do the proposing."

Jack grinned, "Hey, some girls have done the proposing. There is nothing wrong if a girl does it to a guy she likes."

With a small grin Karen said, "Well, maybe it was, but we'll see if I really want to marry you."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

A few hours later Karen and Jack were walking to the Clinic.

Jack smiled, "I'm sure that Elli will be pleased with this."

Karen grinned, "So will Ann when she gets hers."

Karen opened the door to the Clinic for Jack.

Elli smiled at her friends, "Hello, you two, what bring you here?"

Widening his grin, Jack said, "Beware of charming city boys bearing gifts to cute country girls."

Returning a grin of her own, Elli said, "Oh yes, you charming city boys are very dangerous to us cute country girls."

Karen chuckled, "I agree, they try to be sweet to us."

Nodding Elli said, "So I hope our tomboyish redheaded friend will not fall victim to this charming city boy."

The trio burst out laughing.

Elli gently took the pineapple from Jack, "Ok, let's take this to the kitchen, and get it carved up to eat. Also we can have some coffee to go along with it."

After the coffee was poured, Elli carved the pineapple into bite sized pieces.

Elli nodded, "Now, let's see if this is just as good as that ear of corn you grew."

All three picked up a piece and popped it into their mouth.

A moment later Elli said with a smile, "Jack, this is very good, keep up the good work."

Karen grinned, "I guess this proves you are a sweetie."

Jack chuckled, "Thanks, you two."

Elli smiled, "You're welcome, Jack. So what are you going to do today?"

Jack sipped his coffee, "Well, Gotz is expanding my bathroom. So he suggested that I stay at the Inn during the construction. Karen came by and helped with the work I needed to get done in the field. She suggested that after the work was done we go to the beach for a swim."

"I see, too bad that it isn't my day off, or I would ask if I could go with you."

Karen asked, "You do have pagers, so why not take one with you?"

Elli shook her head, "They're not waterproof enough."

Tim entered the kitchen, "I got us new ones, they are waterproof. So go ahead and join Karen and Jack."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, we are not busy." Picking up a piece of pineapple, Tim popped it into his mouth, "This is very good, did you grow this Jack?"

"Yes."

"Good job."

"You're welcome."

Elli sighed, "Tim, I still have that studying to do for the test to become a doctor."

Tim smiled, "Too much studying can be more harmful if you don't take breaks. Watering house plants, dusting surfaces, checking the medical supplies, and the other housework is not enough for breaks. So, if you don't take this offered break, I'll prescribe it."

Tim pulled out a prescription pad and began writing, "Let's see, Elli Gale, you need to take time off from studying, go swimming with Karen Shannon and Jack Harvest. Do not open any medical books until Thursday. If any are opened you will need to have an examination to see if you are healthy enough to do your job. Signed, Tim Trent."

Tim then tore off the page and handed it to Elli, then he took another piece of pineapple and left the room.

Elli shook her head, "I can't believe Tim is forcing me to take a break."

Karen smiled, "I think he is showing that he cares for you."

Elli sighed, "Yeah, you're right. So should we meet at the beach?"

Karen nodded, "Jack does need to get to the Inn and give Ann her pineapple and get a bed rented for his stay, and change into his swimsuit. I need to head home to drop off my pineapple and change into my bikini. So we should meet at Rose Plaza."

Elli nodded, "Ok, that sounds like a good plan."

Jack nodded in agreement.

After Karen and Jack left. Elli put the pineapple pieces into a container and placed it into the refrigerator. She then headed to her room.

Opening the drawer she pulled out her swimsuit.

*I hope that Jack isn't upset that I have a one-piece swimsuit.*

After changing into her swimsuit she picked up the prescription that Tim wrote and noticed that there were two more words written that Tim hadn't voiced. She burst into laughter. "Ok, Tim. I'll have fun."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Entering the Inn Jack saw Ann cleaning one of the tables while Doug was cleaning the bar counter.

Ann smiled, "Hello, Jack, how are you? Wow! Is that pineapple from your first harvest?"

Smiling and handing the pineapple to Ann Jack said, "A sweet fruit to a sweet friend."

Ann blushed, "Ummm, thank you, Jack."

Doug chuckled, "Well my daughter has always been sweet it my opinion."

Jack turned and smiled at Doug, "I felt the need to show that I can grow more then just corn in the summer time."

Doug nodded, "Then let's cut that up and eat it."

Ann grinned, "Right! But I have a feeling that you had some already."

Jack nodded, "Yes, Karen showed up early to invite me to go swimming at the beach after I finished the work that needed to be done in my field. She even helped out. Afterwards we went to the Clinic so I could give one of these to Elli."

Jack then explained what happened at the Clinic, which brought laughter from Ann and Doug.

Ann set the pineapple on the bar counter, "She has to go swimming? Would it be ok if I joined you?"

Jack smiled, "Sure! I think that Karen and Elli would like that."

Doug cleared his throat, "Don't you think you should ask if it is ok to take some time off?"

"Dad, we're not busy right now. So I should be able to take an hour or two off."

Doug nodded, "True, but you should still ask first. But, go ahead and take two hours off."

"Thanks, dad."

The door to the Inn opened and two people entered.

A blonde haired girl spoke, "Ok, let's get checked in, then go and find Jack's farm. Hey! There's Jack. Hello, Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Claire, I'm having my house remodeled, so the carpenter suggested I stay here for two days."

Claire smiled, "Well if the room Pete and I rent has an extra bed, you can bunk with us."

Doug and Ann laughed.

Ann said, "We have lodging rooms, one for men and the other for women. I'm Ann, and that is my father who owns this place."

Doug waved, "Hello, I'm Doug. Jack has mentioned you, all in good terms."

Claire grinned, "Of course. I'm Claire and this is my boyfriend Pete."

Pete waved, "Hello."

Claire turned to Jack, "So would it be possible to see your farm?"

Jack smiled, "Sure, but I'm meeting two friends to go swimming with at the beach. Ann has just been given a break to join me."

Claire smiled, "Would it be ok for Pete and I to join you?"

"Sure, I know that Karen and Elli will want to meet you."

Claire raised her eyebrows, "You're meeting two girls and bringing a third?"

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment, and they are not dating anyone. So it's more of good friends hanging out for a while."

Claire shook her head, "Jack, don't worry. I know you are a nice guy. I'm just surprised that you are friends with mostly girls."

"I do have a few friends here that are guys. Kai runs the snack shack at the beach. He might be able to take a break. But Gray works at the blacksmiths, so he wouldn't be able to."

Claire nodded, "Ok. Oh! Did you remember what you were trying to remember when we departed the courthouse?"

Jack nodded, "Sort of, it has been coming back to me in bits and pieces in dreams."

Jack then explained the dreams to Claire.

Claire burst out laughing, "Jack, you are a very interesting person. I'm glad we met. Shame that the dreams are in black and white, but do you have any idea who this girl might be?"

Jack shook his head, "Not yet, just that it could be either Karen or Elli."

Claire looked at the pineapple, "So what is with the pineapple?"

Jack smiled, "This is from my first harvest of pineapples that I got today. I had three I could spare, so I decided to give one each to my three female friends that live here."

Doug spoke up, "Jack, if you are going to meet up with Karen and Elli, you might want to get changed into your swimsuit. So you and Pete should go on up and get changed. The men's lodge room is the last door from the stairs."

Ann butted in, "Dad, for now, Claire could change into her swimsuit in my bedroom, since I need to change into mine. After we come back I'll show her the women's lodge room."

"Ok, I'll go ahead and carve up this pineapple, and we'll have a few bites of it before you four head out."

Ann smiled, "Follow me Claire."

"Alright, Pete, Jack, see you in a few minutes.

Pete smiled, "Ok, babe."

Jack nodded.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Following Ann, Claire looked around at Ann's room.

Grinning Ann said, "I'm a tomboy as you can see."

Smiling back Claire said, "I kind of guessed that from the clothing you're wearing. Is it ok for me to put my suitcase on your bed?"

"Yes."

Claire flopped the suitcase onto the bed and opened it, then pulled out a bikini.

Ann had pulled open a drawer and pulled out a one-piece swimsuit.

As Claire was changing she asked, "So what does Karen and Elli do for work?"

Ann smiled, "Karen helps her parents run the supermarket, and Elli is the midwife and nurse for this town."

"So Elli is older?"

Ann shook her head, "No, she just turned eighteen this year. Karen is the same age as Jack. I just turned nineteen."

Claire smiled, "That's great. I guess I might seem nosey. But, well, who would you want Jack to date?"

Ann smiled, "Don't worry Claire, I don't think it's nosey. I feel that Jack should date Karen."

Ann then explained why.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, I think that Jack should. But wouldn't you have wanted to..."

"Date Jack? Maybe, he seems not offended that I'm a tomboy. But, I kind of like him as a friend."

"Is your mother here?"

Ann shook her head, "No, she passed away a season after my ninth birthday."

Claire frowned, "I'm, sorry. I hope I didn't upset you."

Ann ruefully smiled, "Don't worry, Claire, you didn't."

Claire smiled, "She must have been beautiful."

Ann nodded, "She was. Anyway, since we have changed into out swimsuits, we better get out there a try some of that pineapple that Jack grew."

"Ok, let's go."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Ann and Claire emerged from the back just as Jack and Pete finished descending the stairs.

Claire grinned, "Prefect timing."

Jack and Pete laughed.

Doug exited from the kitchen, "Here it is. While I was cutting it up I had a few pieces, so I'll let the rest of you have it. Jack, let me say, well done."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, Doug."

Ann, Claire and Pete each picked up a piece and popped it into their mouths. Jack waited for their reactions.

Claire walked over and hugged Jack, "Don't worry, Jack. Pete knows I consider you a friend. So let me add my name to the list of people who have said 'good job'."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, Claire. He did tell me that. He also told me that you are not mad that he writes to pen pals that are girls."

"Did he tell you other things?" Claire glanced over at Pete, "Let me guess, he told you how we met."

Pete avoided Claire's inquiring glance.

Sighing, Claire said, "I guess that it's ok for you to know. Just don't pass it along. Well, maybe your friends Karen and Elli can know, just tell them in private. I'll tell Ann when we come back to change out of out wet swimsuits. But do not tell anyone else."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I promise."

"So let's head out and go swimming."

Doug watched the young adults leave and chuckled, "Why do I have the feeling that Claire and Pete's first meeting is somewhat embarrassing but funny."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Karen waved, "Hey, Jack. Is this Claire?"

Jack smiled, "Yes. Claire, let me introduce you to Karen and Elli. Girls, this is Claire and Pete."

Claire glanced at Jack, "Jack, you do know that girl can be taken as an offensive to women."

Karen grinned, "It's ok Claire. Jack is one of the rare guys that don't use girl in a negative way. So Ann, Elli and I don't mind."

Claire smiled, "Ok, I wasn't sure how you felt about, but I have seen some women yell at guys for using that term. Anyway, nice to meet you. Jack did tell me that the drinking age for this area is eighteen years old, so how about after we finish swimming I treat you all to a beer when the beer can be served."

Karen and Elli glanced at each other then replied, "Ok."

Ann spoke up, "I'll have to have mine later, since I'll need to help my dad with getting the Inn ready for the Fireworks Festival."

Elli reached into her tote bag, "Oh, Jack, before I forget, I showed this to Karen and felt that you should see it as well. Tim wrote two more words on this 'prescription to take today off to go swimming'."

Jack took the slip of paper and looked at it, then burst out laughing, "Have fun? Well then you better have fun, or else he will follow through with the penalty."

Elli nodded, "True, I have a feeling he heard part of the conversation, so he quickly wrote those words down before he entered the kitchen."

Karen grinned, "I think that this is a sign that he does care for you."

The group of friends headed down to the beach. When they got close to the shoreline and placed their towels and tote bags down, they lined up side by side then after a brief nod of the head, they dashed into the ocean.

After half and hour the exhausted group came back and flopped onto their towels.

Claire glanced over at Jack, "Jack, I just realized that you're not wearing that worn out blue cap. What happened to it?"

"I put it in a box for safe keeping. Even if it's worn out, it was a gift that Joe gave me after my first visit here."

Claire smiled, "So it's something to remember him by?"

"Yes."

"Anything else that you're keeping to remember him by?"

Jack smiled, "I have kept the farm named Bauer, which was his last name."

Claire grinned, "That's sweet of you, Jack."

Ann glanced over and saw Kai walking over with six bottles of soda, she waved her hand, "Hello, Kai, what's up with the soda?"

Kai smiled, "I had a feeling that all of you might be thirsty. I also wanted to give Jack a hard time since he will be a roommate for two nights. But it looks like another person will be staying."

Jack laughed, "Kai, let me introduce my friend Claire and her boyfriend Pete."

Kai smiled, "So this is foreperson of that Grand Jury you were on?"

"Yes."

Claire chuckled, "I wouldn't have been offended if the sign had said foreman. I think that some political correction is getting way to picky on what is the right way to call job title."

Jack said, "So what do we own you for the sodas?"

Kai waved a hand, "Seeing that you don't have any money on you, the sodas are my treat. So what are your plans after your swim?"

Claire smiled, "I found out from Jack, that the drinking age here is eighteen, so I'm going to treat everyone to a beer."

Kai nodded, "That's nice of you. Well I need to get back to my snack shack, so drop off the bottles when you head back to the Inn."

Elli said, "Ok, Kai, we will."

After another round of swimming the group returned to their towels.

While they were drying off, Elli glanced at Jack's stomach, "Jack, it looks like your birthmark has blended in with your suntan."

Sadly and softly, Jack replied, "My birthmark has faded a bit."

Elli sensed that what Jack said wasn't fully true. Walking over and gently laying a hand on his shoulder, she softly asked, "Your birthmark has faded more then a little bit, hasn't it?"

Jack nodded.

Lightly shaking him Elli said, "Losing your birthmark doesn't change who you are as a person, you're still a nice guy."

Sighing Jack replied, "I still feel that I'm losing a part of me that has been with me all of my life."

Tapping Jack's chest, Elli said, "Don't be sad. If it was Karen or I that saw it when we met you ten years ago, we a least got to see it. But I think that wasn't what made us think you were cute. After all, did you think the girl was cute for her birthmark?"

Jack though for a second, "No, there was something about her face that made her cute."

Elli smiled, "See, it was her face, not because you saw her birthmark, or the rest of her 'birthday suit'."

Jack looked at Elli, "Thanks, Elli."

Elli grinned, "You're welcome, Jack. Now let's go have those beers."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 _A red haired girl glared at the boy, "I can't believe my friend told you where my birthmark is."_

 _"Yours is on your boobie, right?"_

 _"NO! IT'S ON MY BUTT!"_

 _The boy stepped back a few steps, "Why are you mad at me?"_

 _"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIVE HERE, KNOW WHERE MY BIRTHMARK IS!"_

 _"I won't tell anyone. I promise."_

 _The red haired girl crossed her arms across her chest, "My friend said you have one. Show it to me."_

 _The boy pulled up his shirt._

 _The red haired girl crouched down and traced a finger around the boy's birthmark, "It looks like a yacht." Then she lowered her hand._

 _The boy lowered his shirt, "I always called it a boat."_

 _The girl glared at the boy, "Well since a lot of boats come here, my friends and I learned the names of the type of boats."_

 _The boy nodded, "That makes sense. What does your birthmark look like?"_

 _The girl mumbled a reply._

 _The boy looked at the girl, "Please tell me."_

 _The girl shook her head, "No."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You'll make fun of it. Another boy that wasn't from here who saw it, made fun of it."_

 _"Did he have a birthmark?"_

 _The girl looked up at the sky, then shook her head, "No."_

 _"Well, I didn't make fun of your friends birthmark."_

 _The girl nodded, "True, she did say that. I don't know if I want to show you my butt."_

 _"Then tell me what it looks like."_

 _As the girl was thinking, a red haired woman walked up, "Ann, time for lunch. So who is your new friend?"_

 _Ann looked at the boy, "What is your name?"_

 _"I'm Jack."_

 _Ann looked at her mother, "His name is Jack."_

 _Ann's mother softly laughed, "I see. What were you talking about?"_

 _Jack started to speak, "We were..."_

 _Ann hastily stood up and covered Jack mouth with her hands, "Nothing!"_

 _Ann mother frowned, "That was rude. Now tell me what is was."_

 _Ann lowered her hands and slumped her shoulders, "I'm mad that my friend told Jack about my birthmark. Why did she tell him, mom?"_

 _Ann's mother looked at Jack, "Why did my daughter's friend tell you about her birthmark"_

 _Jack explained while he showed his birthmark._

 _Ann's mother crouched down, "Do you want to see my daughter's birthmark?"_

 _Ann blushed, "MOM!"_

 _"Hush, Ann. Let him answer."_

 _Jack blushed. "Maybe, if she wants to show me it."_

 _Ann mother looked at Ann, "Do you want to show him?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Well, how about you whisper what it looks like to him?"_

 _"He'll make fun of it."_

 _"I don't think he will, it will be a friendly chuckle."_

 _Ann thought for a minute, "Ok." Then she whispered into Jack's ear._

 _Jack giggled, "It's cute."_

 _Ann's mother stood up, "You see, he didn't make fun of it. Now we better get going, our lunch is waiting. Do you want your father to eat up our lunches?"_

 _"No, mom."_

 _Ann's mother smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jack."_

 _Ann mumbled, "Bye, Jack."_

 _Ann walked with her mother back to the Inn._

 _Ann's mother looked at Ann, "Don't be mad at your friend if she told Jack about your birthmark."_

 _"Ok, I won't. She did say he was cute."_

 _Ann's mother softly laughed,"Maybe you could let Jack see your birthmark someday."_

 _Ann blushed deeply, "MOM!"_

Bolting into a sitting position in her bed, Ann burst into tears. *Mom, are you trying to tell me something?*

Half an hour later someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!"

The door opened and Doug peeked in, "Hey, Pumpkin, why are you still in bed?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Doug walked over and saw that Ann had been crying, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sobbing Ann replied, "No."

Sitting on the edge, Doug held Ann in a hug, "I think you did. Could you tell me about it?"

"I had a dream about mom."

Ann placed her face into her father's chest and burst into tears again.

Gently stroking her head and rocking her softly, Doug said, "It will be ok. She will always be in our hearts."

After a few minutes, Ann looked up at her father, and explained the dream to him.

Doug nodded, "Then you saw the birthmark again yesterday."

"No, dad. His birthmark has faded away."

"Well, Jack will be going to do his work at the farm. So maybe you could let him know about this dream."

"I don't know if I should. I don't want him to get a false memory."

Doug nodded, "Ok, take your time getting dressed."

Doug stood up and started to leave the room.

Ann smiled, "Thanks, dad."

Doug smiled, "You're welcome, Pumpkin."

"Dad, please don't use that nickname you have for me in front of my friends."

Doug widely smiled, "I never have, and I never will."

After Doug left, Ann got up and stood in front of her chest of drawers. She looked into the mirror. *Hmm, maybe I will ask Jack to bathe with me. If this dream is true of a meeting I had with him when we were eight, and he didn't make fun of my birthmark. He shouldn't make fun of it at least in a bad way. It would be childish if he did call me 'bunny butt'.*


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Jack descended the stairs, he noticed that Doug and Ann were not in the dinning area. Peeking into the kitchen he was about to call out when he saw Doug leaving a door to one of the bedrooms.

Doug waved, "Good morning, Jack. Ann will be out in a bit, she... well, she might tell you why she isn't up making the coffee."

Jack nodded, "Ok, and good morning."

"Come in and I'll get the coffee started, and what would you like for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs, please."

Doug smiled, "Ok, one order of scrambled eggs coming up."

As the coffee was brewing, Doug started cooking.

Ann came out of her bedroom, "Oh, good morning, Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow noting the sadness in her voice, "Good morning, Ann. Are you feeling alright?"

Ann glanced at her father as if to ask if he told Jack about the dream she had. Doug shook his head no.

Ann looked back at Jack, "Well, I'm ok. It's just I had a sad dream last night."

Jack raised his eyebrow again, "Sad dream?"

Ann nodded, "Yeah, it was a dream about my mom. She died a week after my ninth birthday."

Jack walked over and hugged Ann, "She will always be with you. Your heart will never forget her."

Ann giggled, "Dad said the same thing. But thank you for saying it as well. This must be similar to what you said to your cousin when her friend died."

"Yes."

Ann nodded, "I need to think some more if I should tell you more about this dream."

Jack stepped back and cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

Ann softly smiled, "Please wait Jack."

Jack nodded, "Ok, Ann."

An hour after Jack left to go work at his farm, a sleepy Claire came down the stairs for breakfast.

Yawning Claire waved to Ann, "Morning, Ann, could I get some coffee please?"

"Sure, how do you take yours?"

"Huh? Oh, with sugar, no cream."

Ann fixed up a cup for Claire, "Here you go."

Claire smiled, "Thanks, Ann. Did Jack take off already?"

"You're welcome, and yes he left an hour ago. I'm going up to the hot spring in a few minutes. Since it is near Jack's farm, why don't you come along?"

"Ok, then later I can show Pete where it is."

Ann smiled, "Don't forget your bathing kit."

"Why would I need my bathing kit?"

"You can take a better bath there then you can here."

Claire rubbed her eyes, "That's right, the bathing room you have here is just a faucet and a bucket to dump water on yourself. Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy."

Ann smiled, "It's ok, Claire."

A little later as the girls were leaving the Inn, Claire asked, "Is something troubling you, Ann?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"You're not sounding as cheerful as you were yesterday. Also your eyes are a bit puffy, as if you were crying."

Ann slumped her shoulders, "Well... I had a dream about my mother."

Claire glanced at Ann, "I see."

Ann then explained the dream to Claire.

Claire nodded, "I see. Did you tell your father or Jack about this dream?"

"Only my father, I'm not sure if I should tell Jack."

"Well, if it will help Jack, do tell him."

"I did tell Jack that I had a sad dream, but I would need to think if I should tell him more about the dream."

"Since this hot spring is near Jack's farm, we could stop by so I can say good morning to him."

Ann grinned and chuckled, "Ok."

A few minutes later Jack looked up from the weeding he was doing to see two girls walking through his farm, "Good morning. How are you today, Claire?"

Claire smiled, "I'm doing great. So, this is your farm?"

"Yes. As you can see, Gotz is adding onto my house. Over there is the barn and stable. I have a young horse, his name is Zephyr. Then over there is the chicken coop that will be repaired. And this here is my field for crops and a pasture that I hope to use soon."

Claire smiled, "With the exception of the chicken coop, it looks like you are doing well. Would it be alright for me to see Zephyr?"

Jack smiled, "Sure, from what Barley tells me, Zephyr should be large enough to ride by next spring."

"So why did Barley name the horse Zephyr?"

"I was the one who named him Zephyr, there was a look that made me feel that he would be fast when he grows up."

Stepping into the stable the trio walked over to the young horse. Zephyr looked up from the trough containing oats. Nickering he walked over to Jack.

Jack smiled, "Hey, Zephyr. I would like you to introduce you to my friends Claire and Ann."

Claire and Ann looked at each other and giggled. They then stepped to the young horse and petted him for a few minutes. Afterwards Jack escorted the girls to the bridge on the south side of his farm.

Halfway across the bridge Ann turned to Jack, "Jack, the dream I had, my mother wasn't the only person with me that I talked to."

"I see."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to ask who the other person is?"

"No, I have the feeling that you are going to say that I was the other person."

Ann nodded, "Yes, you were the other person."

Ann then explained the dream to Jack.

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his chin softly muttering, "Ann told me her birthmark, Ann told me her birthmark."

Ann started to say something, but thought that it would be wise to remain silent to let him think. She glanced at Claire and saw that Claire had a hopeful look on her face.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, "Rabbit, your birthmark looks like a rabbit."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, it looks like a bunny."

"Why do you look upset that I know what your birthmark looks like?"

"I'm worried that it will cause you to have a false memory of what the birthmark of the girl you made the promise to."

"It could, but I have a feeling that the birthmark the girl I made the promise to was not an animal."

"But Jack..."

"Don't worry, Ann. If anything, this could help me figure out who the girl was."

A polite cough was herd. Turning Jack and Ann saw Claire smiling.

"You see, Ann. This should help Jack. Now, not to sound rude, but can we go to the hot spring, I would like to get a better bath then at the Inn."

Ann giggled and lightly slapped her forehead, "How could I forget showing my 'big sister' where the hot spring is." Then glancing at Jack with a big grin, "Now, Jack, don't you dare sneak up and try to peek in on us."

With an equal grin Jack replied, "Or what would happen if I did?"

Ann glanced at Claire, "What should we do if he does?"

Grinning, Claire said, "We just get dressed, leave, then hide somewhere and when we see him go to take a bath, we steal his clothes and towel and run all the way back to the Inn, and he has to come to the Inn for his clothes."

The trio then burst out laughing, then the sound of a child crying was heard coming from the path going to the top of Mother's Hill. They turned to see Stu running towards them.

Ann and Jack said, "Stu, what's wrong?"

Stu ran by them with tears in his eyes.

A minute and a half later May came running towards them, "Did you see Stu?"

Ann said, "He ran by us. May, what happened? Why was he crying?"

May started to cry, "We were playing house up by the Goddess Pond. I said that our pretend son wet his bed. Then Stu started to cry, and he ran off."

Jack said, "May, let's go see Elli. We'll find out why Stu got upset."

Snuffling May said, "Ok."

Jack looked at Ann and Claire, "I'll let you two know what it was."

Ann and Claire nodded, "Ok."

As the girls watched Jack and May head into the town, Claire said, "Boy, the mood changed quickly. I hope everything will be ok."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, I hope so too."

"Could I ask about May and Stu?"

"Sure, but let's talk about it at the hot spring."

Claire nodded, "Ok."

The two girls then headed to the hot spring without another word.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Knocking on the door to Ellen's house, Jack stood next to May, "May, don't cry. I'm sure that Stu doesn't hate you."

Sniffling, May replied, "But he will."

The door opened reveling a slightly upset Elli, "Jack, May, do either of you know what upset Stu?"

May burst into tears, "Stu and I were playing house up at the Goddess Pond. I told him that our pretend son wet his bed. But Stu started crying and ran off. I don't know why he did that."

Elli knelt down and hugged May, "Oh, sweetie, Stu gets upset when he hears people talk about bed wetting. He used to do it a lot. So he thinks that people are making fun of him."

"I wouldn't make fun of him. I like him."

Elli leaned back slightly with a soft smile on her face, "You like my brother?"

May nodded and signaled Elli to come close, then when Elli leaned in, May whispered something to Elli.

Elli glanced at Jack and winked an eye, then she looked at May, "I won't tell Stu or any other boy what you told me. Since my grandmother is a girl, it should be ok to tell her. After all, we girls do keep secrets that boys should not know about."

May giggled, "But Jack is nice, he can be told."

"But Jack is a boy."

May nodded, "He is the only boy who can be told."

Elli glanced at Jack, "Ok, Jack could you crouch down so May can tell you?"

Jack crouched down and May whispered, "I really, really like Stu."

Jack smiled, "Don't worry, May. I will not tell anyone else, unless you tell me it's ok to tell them."

"You promise?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, I'll even pinky swear it."

May and Elli giggled.

Jack held up his left hand with his pinky extended, "Well?"

May and Elli joined their pinkies of their left hand to Jack's pinky.

The trio then said, "I promise."

May asked, "Who is the blonde girl with Ann?"

"That's my friend Claire. She and her boyfriend Pete came here to see the fireworks."

May smiled, "She is very pretty."

Jack smiled, "She is also nice."

May nodded, "You can tell her, and Ann. But make them pinky swear not to tell anyone."

"Ok, I will."

Elli smiled, "Thanks, Jack. I'll see if I can get Stu to calmed down so May can say she is sorry. I'll let him know that he made her cry because of his running away."

Jack smiled, "Ok, I'll go back and finish with the work I was doing before Claire and Ann came through to go to the hot spring."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Did you give her a tour of your farm?"

"Yes, though she still needs to meet Hero."

"Wasn't he with you?"

"No, I have a feeling that he is watching Gotz upgrade my bathroom."

"So what do you think Hero will do when he does meet Claire?"

"The usual, friendly barking, wag his tail, and give lots of doggie kisses."

Elli and May giggled.

Jack smiled, "Well he thinks you girls are sweet."

May giggled while Elli burst out laughing.

The door to Stu's room opened. Wiping tears from his eyes Stu said, "Why are you laughing?"

Jack smiled, "She was laughing about how Hero would greet my friend Claire. He would give doggie kisses to her when she would crouch down to say hello to him."

Stu looked at Elli, "Is Jack lying?"

Elli shook her head, "No."

May started to cry again, "Stu, I'm really, really sorry I made you cry."

Stu hung his head down and shuffled a foot, "I'm sorry I made you cry. I like you as a friend."

May nodded, "I like you as a friend too."

Jack and Elli glanced at each other with smiles on their faces, then they winked an eye.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"So this is the hot spring?"

Ann nodded, "Yes."

Sliding the door open Ann let Claire enter first.

Claire widened her eyes, "There's just one changing area?"

Ann cocked her head to the side, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Claire shook her head, "No, I'm just surprised."

Ann grinned, "So you and Pete have seen each other naked?"

Claire grinned back, "Yes, we do share not only an apartment, but a bedroom as well."

A few minutes later the girls were sinking into the gently bubbling water.

A wide smile spread across Claire's face, "Ahhh! This feels good."

Ann nodded, "Yup. This is why I like to come up here to bathe."

"So what were you going to tell me about Stu and May?"

Ann sighed, "Stu is Elli's younger brother. Elli has been taking care of him since their parents died a few years ago, and their grandmother's legs have gone bad."

A concerned look crossed Claire's face, "So, is their grandmother in a hospital?"

Ann shook her head, "No, she still lives here. Elli and Tim are looking through their medical books to see if there is a reason for Ellen's legs getting bad so quickly then what should be the normal rate legs can go bad. Stu stays at Ellen's house, because he feels that he doesn't want to share a bedroom with his sister."

Claire chuckled.

Ann continued, "About May. She stays with her grandfather. Her mother left her here about three years . The guy Joanna was in love with dumped her after finding out that he made her pregnant. Joanna felt that she wasn't ready to be a parent. So after raising May for three years, she came back and left May. May is sad about this, she thinks her mother doesn't love her."

Claire shook her head, "I wouldn't abandon my kid like that, if I had one. So are May and Stu the only kids here?"

Ann nodded, "Yes."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Are they bothered that they are not the same sex?"

Ann shook her head, "No, and I have a feeling that they like each other very much, but they don't want to admit it to each other."

"So when you were that age, were there any boys besides, I think his name is Rick that you played with?"

"Not all year round, Gray came from time to time, usually in the summer. Cliff and Kai didn't grow up here since they didn't have family here."

"So why did they come here?"

"I'm not sure why Cliff has come here, he hasn't talked about it and doesn't want to talk about it. Kai comes here, at least what I can tell you, is that he likes how peaceful it is in the summer time."

"He has another reason, that he will only tell those he feels he can trust with that information."

Ann nodded.

"So you know it. Well, I'll wait and see if he will trust me with it. If it is a problem I could help with, I'll help."

Ann smiled, "Thanks for not asking me."

Claire smiled, "I figured it would have been rude to ask. I get the feeling that you care for Jack, and from what you said abut Cliff, you care for him as well."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, and I find it a little strange. I never had even the slightest romantic feelings for guys. Now while I do like guys, I just never thought about dating any."

Claire grinned, "Well, since you in a friendly jokingly way thought of me as a 'big sister', and I don't mind if you think of me that way. Take this advice from your 'big sister'. Maybe the romantic side of you has decided to stop hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock and finally wake up."

Ann burst out laughing, "Yeah, that could be it. So thank you, 'big sister'."

An hour later Claire and Ann were crossing Jack's farm again.

The girls approached Jack.

Ann asked, "Jack, did you find out why Stu was crying?"

Standing up from the weeding, Jack stretched, "Yes. It was because when Stu was younger he wet his bed a lot. So now any time he hears people talk about bed wetting, he thinks people are making fun of him."

The girls shook their heads.

Ann said, "Stu should know better. I know May likes him."

Jack nodded and grinned, "Yes, she does like him."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling that she likes him a lot.

Jack chuckled, "Well, May did whisper to Elli and me her true feelings. She did say that I could tell you, but you'll need to pinky swear not to tell anyone else, unless she tells you that you can. She felt I was the only boy that could be told."

Claire and Ann glanced at each other and giggled, then said, "She loves him."

Jack grinned, "Well, she worded it as 'I really, really like him'. So please don't tell anyone else."

Claire and Ann raised their left hand and extended their pinkies, "We promise."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The next day, Jack descended down the stairs with his rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Jack. Would you like some breakfast before you leave?"

Jack smiled, "Good morning, Ann. Yes please, some breakfast would be great."

"Ok, I'll fix something good for you." Seeing Jack's surprised look, Ann said, "Just because I'm a tomboy, doesn't mean I can't cook. You missed the Cooking Festival that happened in the spring. I came very close to winning, but my dad won the contest."

"Don't worry, Ann, I was surprised because your father has cooked all the meals I have had here. I had a feeling that you know how to cook. After all when you take over running this Inn, you would be doing most of the cooking."

Ann nodded, "Thanks, Jack. I do want to take over for my dad. I hope I can do as good as he does."

Jack smiled, "You will, Ann, you will."

After the great meal, Jack headed to his farm to meet Gotz.

Standing by the front gate, Gotz waved to Jack, while Hero came bounding over giving several yips, "Good morning, Jack. Are you ready to see your new bathroom?"

"Good morning, Gotz. Yes, I would like to see the great work you did. Oh, did Hero behave while he stayed with you?"

"Yes, he did. Now let's go inside."

After looking at his new bathroom, Jack turn to Gotz, "Thank you, Gotz, I can't wait to try it out. As well as to see the work you'll do to the chicken coop."

Chuckling, Gotz replied, "You're welcome, Jack. From what I can tell, most of what needs to be done for the chicken coop is to replace the waterwheel for grinding the corn to made chicken feed, and patch a few holes."

"So should I pay you now for the work on my house, or wait until you get done with the chicken coop?"

"You can pay now, if you want."

After paying Gotz, Jack headed out to work on his field.

Gotz started to head home then called out to Jack, "Oh, Jack, you might have Karen and Ann show up, so that they can try out the bathtub. After all they did help get you that discount."

Laughing, Jack replied, "I'm sure they will, and I wouldn't say no to those lovely ladies."

Gotz laughed and continued on to his home.

After working in his field, Jack headed into his house to try out his new bathtub.

*Karen is right. This will be wonderful when winter comes.*

After his bath, Jack headed out to forge for wild flowers and the medicinal grass.

As he was searching around the lake on Mother's Hill, a voice called out, "Hello, Jack, how are you?"

Looking around he saw Elli sunbathing on a towel, "Hello, Elli, I'm feeling great. How are you? You're not secretly studying medicine books are you?"

"I'm fine, and as you can see, I don't have any books with me."

Jack grinned, "Not wanting to risk getting a medical examination?"

Elli grinned, "No, but it would be that bad if I had another one for this year."

"Another one?"

"Yes, Tim likes people to have their examinations done on their birthday. If the Clinic is closed that day, then the examination is done the day before or after."

Jack rubbed his chin, "Let's see, my birthday will fall on a Thursday this year, so you will be open."

Elli nodded and grinned, "That's right, and Karen's birthday is the same day as yours."

Jack looked at Elli, "Not meaning to change the subject, but do you sunbathe often?"

"Sometimes in the summer. Most Wednesdays I help my grandmother out. But today she suggested I go out and enjoy the sunshine. By the way has Gotz finished the work on your bathroom?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, and yes I did try out the bathtub. It was great. Gotz did joke that Karen and Ann will show up and want to try out the bathtub, after all they did help get me the discount."

A mischievous grin spread across Elli's face, "I hope you will not try to sneak a peek at them if they do bathe in your new bathtub."

Grinning back, Jack said, "I won't, since I don't want my nice guy status revoked until further notice."

Elli laughed, "I don't think they'll revoke it. Ann did tell me she feels ok with you seeing her naked, and she did tell me that she asked for you to be her bathing buddy if Karen and I can't go with her if she is tired and might fall asleep while she is up there. Karen will forgive you as well."

A voice came from behind Jack, "Good morning, Jack, Elli. How are you two doing?"

Jack turned to see Claire walking up the path, "Good morning, Claire. I'm fine."

Elli smiled, "Good morning, I'm fine as well. Are you ok?"

Claire nodded, "Yes. So what are you two doing here?"

Elli said, "Doing a little sunbathing. My grandmother felt I needed to enjoy the sunshine."

Jack smiled, "I'm just doing some forging for stuff to sell."

Claire smiled, "That's good. Ummm, Jack, I don't want to sound rude, but any chance you could leave, I would like to talk with Elli."

Jack smiled, "Let me guess, a little girl to girl talk?"

"Yes."

"About how she feels about me?"

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

Jack raised a hand, "Well I have told Elli, Ann and Karen this, so I think you should know it as well." Jack then explained about how his cousin let him in on how girls think and feel. "Also, Pete did tell me that you think of me as a 'kid brother', I'm honored that you think of me like that. So if you want know how my friends that are girls feel about me, I don't mind leaving."

Claire smiled, "Well, I do a little bit think of you as a 'kid brother', and after hearing that you want to know who it was you played with ten years ago. I just want to help out."

Jack nodded, "That's great, I just feel that what I'm trying to remember is like an important item that has fallen behind a heavy counter that is to hard to move by yourself, and that there is enough of a gap to reach through at the bottom to try and grab it. But it is just barely in range of your fingers, and if you hastily try to grab it, it will get knocked further away."

Claire and Elli had thoughtful looks on their faces.

Elli spoke up, "Interesting view, it's that important to know if it was Karen or me you make the promise to?"

"Yes, and for some reason I feel that I will find out before this year is over."

Elli stood up and walked over to Jack, "Jack, you are wanting to know who it was so you could date either one of us?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do this. Gotz will allow people to go to the hot spring on New Year's Eve. So how about you, Karen and I go up there, and we'll bathe together." Elli noticed Jack's concerned look, "Yes, Jack, I'm sure about this. I'll let you see me naked. I have a feeling that Karen will go along with this. So let's shake on this." Elli extended her hand.

Jack blinked his eyes, "I guess it's ok."

Elli wiggled her hand, "Then let's shake on it."

Jack shook Elli's hand.

Elli turned to Claire, "You're a witness to this deal. So if you can come here for New Year's Eve, please help me make sure Jack keeps his end of the deal."

Claire looked a little unsure, "Ok, but what if Karen doesn't want to go along with the deal?"

Jack smiled, "I think she will. Six days ago when the swimsuit arrived that Karen bought for me, she changed in my old bathroom, and if I peeked in when she was changing, the amount of clothing she had on at the time of the peek, she will wear just that to the hot spring. So if she was naked, well, I would see her 'birthday suit'. So I think she feels that I'm worthy to see her naked."

Elli nodded, "That's right, she did let me know that she joked about that if you didn't get your bathroom upgraded that she would get Ann and me to grab and drag you to her place and all three of us would strip you naked, and we would get naked to bathe you."

Claire burst out laughing, "So, Elli, are you mad that Jack got his bathroom upgraded?"

A mischievous grin spread on Elli's face, "Yes. So maybe when I become a doctor, I'll insist that Jack is one of my patients."

Claire grinned and looked at Jack, "Would you be ok if your doctor was a woman?"

Jack smiled, "I would be ok with it."

Elli nodded, "That's good to know. So to ask again, you are ok with the deal we made? After all, if it was me you did bathe with ten years ago, you'll get to see me naked again."

Jack nodded, "Yes, but what if it was Karen?"

Elli shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you'll have the bonus of seeing another girl naked that is friends with you."

Jack smiled, "Ok, so I'll let you two have your girl talk. So see you later."

Jack headed off.

Claire glanced at Elli who was looking at Jack, "Elli, if you don't mind my asking, what are your feeling for Jack? If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

With a rueful smile, Elli said, "I think I'm falling in love with Jack, just as hard as Karen."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Later in the afternoon, Jack was working in his field, he looked up to see Claire and Pete at the south side of his farm. He waved to them, and they walked over to him.

Jack smiled, "Afternoon, how are you doing?"

Pete nodded and smiled, "Afternoon, I'm doing great."

Claire nodded, "Afternoon, I'm ok."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You don't sound like it. Are you concerned about your 'kid brother'."

A small smile crept on Claire's face, "Yeah, I'm concerned. While I haven't talked with Karen yet. I kind of want to butt in and say that I think that warn you that Ann, Elli and maybe Karen are falling hard for you. They would like for you to forget about the part of asking the girl you made the promise to if the two of you could date, and instead just go ahead and date one of them. But they would like for you to date someone else."

Jack rubbed his chin, "Let's see. If what you're trying to tell me. Elli would like to date me, but she feels that I should date... well most likely Karen, since Rick is being an idiot and not seeing Karen as a woman. Ann, must have the same view as Elli. Karen, well, I have no idea there."

Claire looked a little upset, "Jack, please don't be angry for me to get you to remember more quickly on who it was you made the promise too, or to even suggest that you just go ahead a just date one of them."

Jack smiled, "I won't get angry. It's just I feel the need to want to remember who it was. It's like an itch that just doesn't seem to want to go away. I do have the feeling that Ann, Elli and Karen are falling for me."

Claire smiled, "Elli did tell me, I hope it was ok for her to do it, it was more of your cousin letting you know how girls think as a way of thank you for advice on her friend's death. Also you felt that was way to much of a gift, so you let her know how boys think."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I felt it was way to much to know."

A smile crossed Claire's face, "Jack, you are an unusual, but wonderful and kind gentleman."

Jack smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Jack. Not that many people would seek out a childhood friend they had forgot about, and then want to reconnect with after having some dreams about them."

"I know, after all, meeting someone in a bathing area when both of you are not wearing anything is something you shouldn't forget."

Pete and Claire softly laughed.

Claire grinned, "Plus the girl glaring at you with the look of 'you better find me cute or I will beat you up', is another thing you can't forget."

Pete gave a polite cough, "I don't mean to change that subject, this is a nice farm you have, Jack."

"Thanks, Pete. I was surprised that Joe left it to me. But since he never had kids, or any relatives that are alive, I was the one friend he felt was worthy to take over and run it."

Claire said, "It's a bit funny that in the dream I had that I bought a farm, that this was the farm, and the Mayor looked like Mayor Thomas. Come to think of it, Mayor Thomas told me he had a dream of a blonde hair girl buying this farm, and she looked like me. That girl had hit him with a hammer. I wouldn't have done that in real life, I would have just loudly complained."

"True, you did tell me about that dream when you bought those beers on your first day here. If you had bought this farm and it took all the money you had, and all you had left to own was the clothes on your back. I'm sure that Thomas would have talked with Sasha and Jeff to give you some seeds for free."

"Do you think they would have done that?"

"Yes, and if Karen was there, she would definitely give you the seeds, since you are both girls and blondes."

Claire burst out laughing, "Jack, I like the way you think."

"Thank you."

"If I had a farm, do you think I would be doing a great job like you?"

"Yes."

Claire nodded, "Thanks, Jack. Well, Pete and I are going back to the Inn and rest up for the Fireworks Festival."

"Ok, I'll see you later tonight."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

As the sun was close to finishing setting in the west, Jack entered Rose Plaza on the south side. He spotted Ann, Elli, Karen, Claire and Pete entering the north side. Ann and Karen were each holding the handle to a cooler.

Waving to Jack, Karen said, "Hello, Jack. Doug would only let us take sodas and root beer. So if we were to want any alcohol we would to have to have it at the Inn, and that would mean we would miss seeing the fireworks."

Jack grinned, "Not meaning to sound like a grown-up, it does make sense to not have any type of alcohol down at the beach. After all, I think that Elli wouldn't want her night to end badly with someone drinking too much and then go swimming and then come close or even drowning."

Elli nodded, "That's true, Jack. It has happened a few times. So Thomas, Duke, Doug and Harris decided to make a rule to ban drinking alcohol at the beach. Now, let's go find a good spot to sit down, the fireworks will be starting soon."

The group descended the stairs. Looking around they saw several other townsfolk and visitors sitting in groups or by themselves. Popuri leaned close to Kai. Kai had the look that he wished she wasn't sitting so closely. Rick was nearby with an angry look on his face, as if Kai was wanting his sister sitting that close. Farther away, Tim was sitting with a look that he could sit down and not be bothered with work. At the far end of the pier was Gray and Mary.

After settling down the group opened the cooler and passed around a few bottles of soda.

Jack said, "It looks like quite a turnout."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, but it looks like not that many visitors from out of town with the exception of Pete and Claire are here this year."

"I don't see Cliff, did you invite him to join us?"

Ann nodded but with a sad look on her face, "I did, but he didn't feel like watching. I know he is upset that he doesn't have a job, but he should have some fun to cheer up."

Karen glanced over to where Rick was sitting, "Geez, I can't believe Rick is being a jerk. So what if Popuri likes Kai. In two years she will be eighteen, which would mean she could legally leave with Kai."

Elli voiced up, "I have this funny feeling that Popuri is just using Kai to get back at Rick, for his being mean to her."

Karen widened her eyes, "Really? She shouldn't do that. Kai is a nice guy. True he is very charming at times. But if Popuri is using him as a tool to get back at Rick, if Kai finds out, he could start to become mistrustful of people."

Elli nodded, "I'll talk to her tomorrow to see if she really likes him."

Several minutes later the fireworks started to explode in the night sky. Throughout the show, "Ooh"s and "Aah"s were heard, as well as the sound of applause.

Then after several minutes, with an excited voice, Karen said, "Here comes the finale!"

The sky erupted with more explosions.

After the final bursts were dying in the sky, Claire said, "I think I'm seeing spots in front of me. Why don't we wait a few minutes so our eyesight returns to normal."

Several voices replied, "Sounds like a good idea."

A while later they stood up and dusted the sand off their clothes, then gathered the empty bottles.

Claire said, "Pete, can you be nice and help Ann by carrying the cooler back to the Inn? I would like to talk to Karen about something."

Pete smiled, "Sure, I'd be glad to help."

Karen glanced at Claire, "What do you want to talk about?"

Claire whispered, "I want to know how you feel about Jack. I kind of think of him as a 'kid brother'."

Karen whispered back, "Ok, let's walk a little slower."

Jack said, "I guess we'll see you at the Inn.

Ann, Pete, Elli and Jack climbed up the stairs.

Karen asked, "Why are you wanting to know how I feel about Jack?"

Claire sighed, "I feel that I should help him figure out who it was that he made the promise to."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "So you feel the need to be a 'big sister'?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I hope that you are not mad that I'm being snoopy."

Karen smiled and shook her head, "Naw, I don't blame you for wanting to help Jack. He is a nice guy."

Claire relaxed, "Thanks for understanding, Karen."

Karen smiled warmly, "You're welcome, Claire. To answer your question, I feel that I've fallen in love with him. I don't know if I'm the one he made the promise to. If I am, that would be great. If it was Elli that he made the promise to, well, I wouldn't mid to lose to her. My heart will heal."

"Has Elli talked to you about...?"

Karen grinned, "About going to the hot spring on New Year's Eve and bathe together while wearing nothing? Yes, she has, and yes I agreed to the deal. Though I haven't told Jack, yet. Back on Ann's birthday, Elli first suggested that we show Jack an old photo of her, Ann, Gina, and me when we were seven years old. The photo was taken up at the hot spring in the summer. The four of us were bathing, wearing just a towel as a cape, pretending to be super heroes."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Who's Gina?"

With a sad look, Karen replied, "Gina was a friend. She and her mother died in a snowstorm later that year."

Claire frowned, "I'm sorry you lost a friend."

"Thanks."

"Then did Elli show the photo to Jack?"

Karen shook her head, "No, I was a bit nervous about showing him, but decided that he could see it around New Year's Eve. A few days before Ann's birthday, I made a joke that if Jack didn't get his bathroom upgraded, I would get Elli and Ann to help me drag him to my place.."

Claire interrupted, "To bathe him, and all four of you would be naked. Jack told me about it. Elli joked that she is a little mad that he did get his bathroom upgraded."

Karen laughed, "Yeah, maybe I should be as well. Anyway, I think what you are wanting to know is, am I ok with this deal? Yes, I'm feeling comfortable enough that Jack can see me naked."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Would your parents be upset?"

Karen shook her head, "I don't think so. At least my mom wouldn't be. She has told me that I'm an adult. She didn't get upset with the bikini I got."

"Then should Pete and I come back for New Year's Eve, just to make sure this deal does happen? Elli did say I was a witness when she made the deal to Jack."

Karen rubbed her chin, "Hmm, I guess so. I am just a tiny bit nervous about the deal."

"You think you might chicken out?"

Karen gave a rueful grin, "Yeah."

Claire laid a hand on Karen's shoulder, "I don't think you would, you like Jack enough. Enough that you trust him. If he didn't take advantage of Ann when she was naked and unconscious when he found her at the hot spring on her birthday, he wouldn't do that to you or Elli, when you are naked and awake."

Karen burst out laughing, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, 'big sister'."

Claire raised an eyebrow.

Karen grinned, "Ann told me the advice you gave her. So please keep being a 'big sister' to Jack, Ann, Elli and me."

Claire smiled, "Ok, I will."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Four days later, there was a knock on Jack's front door. Rolling out of bed, Jack shuffled to the door. Yawning he opened the door.

"Good morning, sir, can I interest you into having breakfast with a beautiful, brilliant blonde and her boyfriend before they leave town today?"

Jack grinned, "That depends, is she buying my breakfast?"

Claire grinned, "Well, I guess she could, for a price."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And the price is?"

"A 'Yes please 'big sister' that would be great'."

Jack cleared his throat, "Yes please 'big sister' that would be great. Come on in, I'll get dressed."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "You don't mind?"

"No, since I have traveled with my parents, some of the places we went to, the bathing areas were shared by men and women. So I'm not that nervous if a girl sees me naked."

Claire cocked her head to the side, "Well, when I talked to Karen, she did tell me what happened on the third of summer. She joked that she might have joined you if you had taken a shower at her place to remove the sweat from carrying half of the wine cases. She said you got nervous."

Jack nodded, "True, but I never had a friend that was a girl who is the same age as me, joke that she might join me, when her mother and father were nearby and heard the joke."

Claire grinned, "Well...I guess that makes sense. If she were to join you if you do bathe there..."

Jack smiled, "This time I would not freak out."

Jack pulled open a drawer in the dresser and pulled out clean clothes, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door enough that he could continue talking with Claire.

"The way you and Pete met is slightly similar to how I met that girl I made the promise to."

Claire chuckled, "Yeah, in a way it is. The apartment building I grew up in was made out of bricks, and for some odd reason U-shaped. My bedroom could look into the bedroom across the way. I forgot the nice lady that was in that apartment across from my bedroom moved. Pete's parents then moved in and Pete had that bedroom."

Jack laughed, "Then on a hot summer night you both opened the windows facing each other to cool off your bedrooms..."

"While we were naked because it was to hot to wear pajamas. I still am surprised that Pete was just as embarrassed as I was. You would think a fifteen year old boy wouldn't be that way, when he sees a naked fifteen year old girl."

"Well some boys would be if they were naked as well."

"True, how would you have reacted if you were the one that moved in?"

"Well...if we were both fifteen, and I was as world traveled. I think I would have waved 'hello' to you then have gone back to bed."

"But if we were our respective ages, would you have done the same?"

"Yes. It was nice that you and Pete became friends."

"Well after we got over blushing the next day, Pete did want to know all about the fun and cool places to hang out in the neighborhood. So, why not help him?"

Jack stepped out of the bathroom and placed his pajamas on the bed, then turned to Claire, "Ready to go have breakfast?"

"Yes."

Upon arriving at the Inn, Jack saw that Karen and Elli were sitting at a table.

Karen waved, "Hey, Jack, so you came to have breakfast with our 'big sister'?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. I didn't want to miss saying good-bye to friends that will be leaving today."

Pete came down the stairs from the second floor, "Ok, my stuff is packed and ready to go. So let's eat, I'm hungry."

Ann came out from the kitchen with a tray containing six plates of food, "Here it is, a wonderful, sticks to your ribs breakfast."

Doug carried over a tray with six cups of coffee, "Let's see. Pete, you take yours black. Claire, you take yours black and sweet. I know that the rest of you take yours light and sweet. Ann I'll take that tray from you so you don't have to make these nice people wait."

Ann laughed, "Thanks, dad."

Claire picked up her cup of coffee, This might be a silly thing to toast with, but..."

Claire waited for everyone to pick up their cup of coffee.

Smiling Claire said, "Here's to a group of good friends."

Then everyone carefully clunked their cups together.

After the meal was over, Claire dug out four pieces of paper out of a pocket, "Ann, Elli and Karen, here is my address as well as my phone number. I see that there is a phone line here, so give me a call now and then as well as write to me. Jack since you already have my address, here is my phone number. If you do have any more dreams about that girl you made the promise to, call or write to me."

Jack smiled, "I will, because I wouldn't want my 'big sister' to come back here and scold me face to face."

Everyone laughed.

Grinning Claire said, "I wouldn't be that mean."

Karen said, "There has been talk now and then to add more phone lines. So maybe we should put them in."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, having to use a payphone every time you want to make a call, makes for very short conversations."

An hour and a half later the group was standing by the ferry.

Claire gave a big hug to Ann, Elli, Jack, and Karen, "Take care you guys."

Smiling Ann, Elli, Jack, and Karen said, "We will."

Claire and Pete walked up the ramp. A few minutes later they were on one of the decks. As the ferry pulled away, Claire and Pete waved good-bye.

Pete turned to Claire, "I see why you like him."

Turning Claire said, "Hmmmm?"

"Jack."

"You're not jealous?"

Pete shook his head, "No, I happen to be a nice guy. I know that Jack wouldn't try to woo you away from me. I just hope that you're not still angry that I told him how you and I met."

Claire shook her head, "Naw. Jack pointed out that in a way it was similar to how he met that girl he befriended ten years ago."

"That's why I told him. So what is this with us needing to come back here for New Year's Eve?"

Claire grinned, "Well, I need to make sure that Elli, Karen and Jack don't chicken out of a deal that was made."

Pete raised an eyebrow, Deal? What kind of deal?"

Claire chuckled, "Well... Elli suggested to Jack. To help him figure out who it was that he made the promise to, that she and Karen go with him and bathe at the hot spring, so he could see their birthmarks. Since I witnessed the deal being made..."

Pete laughed, "You need to be here to make sure no one chickens out."

"Yes, I hope you're not mad, I know we were thinking about going somewhere else for New Year's Eve, but.."

Pete shook his head, "I'm not mad, besides this is a perfect place to spend New Year's Eve at. I have a feeling that you might need to go with them when they bathe."

Claire shook her head, "I just need to see that they enter the hot spring wearing their 'birthday suits'. I don't have to bathe with them."

Pete waved a hand, "Go ahead and bathe with them."

Claire widened her eyes, "What?!"

Pete smiled and chuckled, "I trust you, as well as Jack. Besides if the Inn did have individual rooms and Jack had stayed in our room, then the two of you would have seen each other naked when you would change into pajamas or regular clothes."

Claire smiled and chuckled, "True. Ok, I'll bathe with them."

Back at the pier Ann, Elli, Jack and Karen waved to Claire and Pete until the ferry was far enough away that they could stop waving.

Ann asked, "So is it true that they will be back for New Year's Eve?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

"Can I ask why? Not that it would be a bad. It would be nice for our 'big sister' to come back and visit.

Jack, Elli and Karen exchanged glances.

Jack said, "Well..."

Karen said, "Ummm..."

Elli said, "It's because of a deal I suggested, that Claire happened to hear."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "What kind of deal? Jack, Karen why were you hesitant to answer?"

Elli blushed slightly, "The deal I suggested is for Jack, Karen and I to go to the hot spring on New Year's Eve and bathe together. So that Jack will see our birthmarks. That way it could help him figure out if it was Karen or me that me made that promise to."

Ann grinned, "I see. Maybe I will join you."

Elli, Jack and Karen chorused, "What?!"

Ann smiled, "I did tell you three and my dad most of the dream I had of when I saw Jack's birthmark when we were eight. But I only told my dad one part that I didn't tell you. It was that my mom joked that maybe I could let Jack see my birthmark someday. So, I will join you on New Year's Eve. We are friends, aren't we?"

Jack glanced at Elli and Karen.

Elli said, "Jack, I don't mind if she joins us."

Karen nodded, "Same here, besides you did briefly see her naked."

Jack nodded, "True. Ok, Ann, we would be honored if you join us."

A mischievous grin appeared on Ann's face, "Alright, but if you chicken out. I'll ask my dad to cancel the deal my dad made with you."

"You don't want to be that mean."

Ann rubbed her chin, "Well... since you did say my birthmark is nice. I won't be mean. But... if you had seen it, instead of my telling you what it looks like. Would you have made fun of it?"

"When we were eight, with or with out your mother being nearby, I don't think I would have."

"If you had seen it after you saved me on my birthday..."

"Since I know you have a sense of humor, I would have asked what her name is."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "What her name is?"

Jack grinned, "Well since you are a girl, it would be reasonable that you would have a girl bunny on you and not a boy bunny."

For a few seconds Ann glared at Jack.

Elli and Karen glanced at each other.

Jack said, "Ann, I hope that I..."

Ann then started to giggle then burst out laughing, "You're right, Jack it is a girl bunny. But I had always called her Bunny. So how about you give her a more official name?"

Jack rubbed his chin, "Let's see... how about... Bonnie?"

Ann rubbed her chin, "Hmmmm, that sort of rhymes with bunny. Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Ann."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Three days later, Jack walked over to his field carrying his sickle.

*End of summer, no last harvests to do, so it's time to remove these crops.*

After cutting half of the dying crops, Jack saw Karen standing by the gate to his farm, "Hello, Karen. How are you this morning?"

Karen opened the gate and walked over then smiled, ""I'm feeling great. I came by to let you know my parents and I are going to let you buy some fall seeds a day early."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Karen grinned, "Well, since you grew that wonderful, delicious pineapple. We thought that we should do something nice in return."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, Karen. That is very nice, what would you recommend for me to get?"

"Sweet potatoes, they have multiple harvests."

Jack nodded, "Ok, could I get another bag of grass seeds?"

Karen widened her eyes, "You're thinking about getting a cow or two?"

"Yes, at least one cow."

"Alright," said Karen, then with a big grin added, "But this bag you will have to pay for."

Jack frowned and snapped his fingers, "Darn, I thought I could be charming enough to get another one for free."

With a mischievous grin Karen said, "Sorry, Jack. Besides that first one you got for free was a thank you gift for helping me to make my uncle pay his tab."

Hero came bounding over, barking and waging his tail.

Karen crouched down, "Hello, Hero. You're such a good boy. Hey! Jack, I think that Hero has grown into an adult."

"You're right. Now I'll need to get a Frisbee and start training him for the Frisbee contest."

A rueful smile crossed Karen's face, "Unfortunately we don't sell any doggie toys. So you'll have to ask Zack about ordering one."

"Ok, I'll do that."

Karen glanced around, "Ummm, Jack...there has been something I've wanted to ask you since the third of summer, when you consoled me when I was going to start crying in front of my uncle after I told him of Rick's being a jerk about me wearing my bikini."

Jack nodded, "Ok, how about we go into my house and get a cup of coffee."

Karen looked up at Jack, "You could tell that I don't want it heard by anyone else?"

"Yes."

A small smile crossed Karen's face, "Thanks, Jack."

Upon entering his house Jack said, "So what is it that you want to ask me?"

"It was a comment you said."

"Let me guess...I think I said, 'If Rick can't see you for the mature, lovely woman you are now, instead of the flat-chested, beet-the-snot-out-of-him girl you were. Then he doesn't deserve any more tears shed'."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, that was it."

Jack flip the switch to start the coffee maker. "Are you upset by that comment? If you are, I'm sorry I upset you."

Karen looked surprised, "No! I'm glad that you said that. It's just that... well... it sounds like you know that..."

Jack smiled, "You wrestled Rick when you were younger?"

Karen was quiet for a minute, "Yeah."

Jack walked over and laid a hand on Karen's shoulder, "Don't worry, I will not tell anyone else. It is something you don't want to remember."

Karen chuckled, "So your cousin told you that we girls don't like to remember certain things?"

"Yes."

Karen rubbed the back of her head, "You're right, I did wrestled with Rick. I always won. Can I ask how you found out about this?"

"Yes. It was later on the day I met you. After I introduced myself to Popuri and Lillia, Rick came along with a noticeable slap mark on his face. Lillia asked Rick what happened, he told what happened which lead up to the slap."

"So, that comment you made about if Rick can't see me..."

"As an adult instead of the child you were, it was a compliment. If you are the girl I made the promise to, well you have definitely grown into a beautiful woman."

Karen blushed, "Ummm, thank you, Jack. But what if it was Elli you made the promise to?"

"Just like you, she has grown into a beautiful woman. So has Ann."

"But you didn't make the promise to her."

The coffee was ready, and Jack poured it into two cups and fixed them with milk and sugar, "True, but when she told me about the dream she had, I suddenly remembered that she told me what her birthmark looks like. When she was eight, she had her hair in that pony-tail she normally has, but the ribbon was yellow instead of white."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, she did wear yellow ribbons. Why would you remember that?"

"Because..," said Jack, then staggered back dropping his coffee cup which shattered on the floor, he clutched his head.

Karen dropped her cup and dashed over to Jack, "Jack! Jack! Are you alright?"

Jack slowly shook his head, "I'm.. just a bit dizzy. Help me to a chair."

"Sure, Jack."

Karen guided Jack to a chair and helped him sit down, "Please tell me what happened."

"All of a sudden, I had this quick vision of the girl I made the promise to standing next to the eight year old Ann. The girl I made the promise to was in black an white, while Ann was in color. The girl I made the promise to was differently looking then Ann."

"So it really was Elli or me you made the promise to."

Jack looked at Karen, "Yeah, it looks like it. But I don't know why Ann was the only one in color."

Karen softly smiled, "I hope you figure it out soon."

"I hope so too. I told this feeling to Elli and Claire. I feel that what I'm trying to remember is like an important item that has fallen behind a heavy counter with just enough of a gap to reach your arm through, and the item is just barely in fingertip range."

Karen nodded, "Then if you try to hastily grab it, you could knock it farther out of reach."

"Yeah."

Karen hugged Jack, "I don't blame you for being frustrated. It looks like in addition to the bags of seeds, you will need to get two new coffee cups."

Jack looked over and saw the one Karen had, and saw its shattered remains, "Do you sell any at your store?"

"Yes, but you can have the new cups for free, seeing how I broke one of them."

Jack grinned, "Ok, Let's clean up this mess before we head to your store."

"Let me clean this up, you rest a little more."

Jack chuckled, "Ok, ok. I know better then to argue with a caring, beautiful friend."

Karen blushed, "Thanks for the compliment."

As Jack watched Karen clean up the mess, he noticed there was something different about Karen, "Hey! What happened with the highlights you had in your hair?"

"Oh! I washed them out. I talked with Claire, she commented that she liked the natural color of my hair. She felt that... well.. you would find me just as beautiful with or without highlights."

"Jack grinned, "She's right. Part of what makes me like you is your personality."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "My personality?"

"Yes. You are kind, strong, smart, caring, and have a good sense of humor.'

"so what is the other part?"

Jack blushed slightly, "Well, ummm, you're beautiful."

Karen giggled, "Thank you, Jack. I have this feeling that those are the same traits that make you like Elli and Ann."

Jack nodded, "Yes. I hope you don't mind."

Karen chuckled, "No, I don't mind. I'm guessing that when you say strong, it doesn't mean lifting heavy things. It means that I can stand up to people that like to bully other people. Like my uncle does from time to time."

"Ummm, yeah."

Karen laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack, don't worry, I don't blame you. But I think my uncle liked how you helped me, by carrying those cases of wine."

Jack blinked his eyes, "Really?"

Karen nodded, "Yes. Also while he was mad that you suggested he pay his tab, I think he liked how you cared for my family."

Jack smiled, "Well, the way your mom was chewing out your dad for letting Tim walk out without paying his tab. I didn't want him to get chewed out again."

Karen chuckled, "My mom wouldn't have chewed him out as hard as she did with Tim's walking out."

After the mess was cleaned up, Jack and Karen headed to the supermarket.

Jack glanced at Karen, "So, sweet potatoes would be the best to get?"

Karen nodded, "Yup. That's what Joe always went with in the fall. From what Joe said, after the first harvest, he was getting news harvests every other day."

Jack widened his eyes, "Whoa! Every two days?"

Karen nodded, "Yes."

"Wow."

Karen glanced at Jack, "So what will you use the money from the harvests on, if you don't mind my asking?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't mind. I think I'll buy a few extra towels for the bathroom."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Jack glanced at Karen and grinned, "In case if the two lovely ladies that helped me get that good deal on my bathroom, come over to try out the bathtub and they forgot to bring their own towels."

Karen giggled and grinned, "Ohhh, now that is a nice idea. But I don't think that Ann and I need to come and try the bathtub out."

"Well, I'll still get some, just in case if I do get some house guests. Or if the lovely ladies change their minds and want to try it out."

"By guests, do you mean Claire and Pete?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, and maybe my cousin Sara."

Karen smiled, "Do invite her. I would like to meet her, as well as buying her a beer to thank her for helping you understand us girls."

Jack smiled, "Ok, I will."

Karen nodded, "Good, so after you get those bags of seeds and coffee cups, let's go to the Inn so you can use the pay phone. Then I'll buy you a beer."

Jack grinned, "Ok, thanks."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Third of fall, Jack felt the coolness in the air. After watering the new crops, he paused to look around at his farm.

*I think that Joe would be pleased at how well I've done with running the farm.*

"Hello, Jack, are you daydreaming?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Jack saw that it was Ann.

Shacking his head, Jack said, "Naw, I was thinking that Joe would be pleased with what I've done here."

Ann smiled, "Yes, I'm sure he would be. Oh, I heard that you will be joining Karen, Elli, Mary and me in the music festival to night."

"Yes, Karen told me about it back in the summer when she and I went to the hot spring to soak in our swimsuits. She also said that you girls have asked some of the guys to join you, but they all make some excuse to not show up."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, Gray, Tim and Cliff just don't want to show up. I can forgive Tim for not wanting to be there."

"True, doctors do sometimes have emergencies that would make them miss festivals. But if Tim had to respond to an emergency, that would mean that Elli would also have to miss the festival."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, which would mean that if I were to make a mistake or two, it would be more noticeable."

"They can't be all that bad, since you play every year."

Ann smiled, "Thanks, Jack. That makes me feel better. Did Carter say what instrument you will be playing?"

"Yes, an ocarina."

"Can you play it?"

"From what Carter tells me, it is very easy to play."

Ann nodded, "It is."

Jack scratched an ear, "So what is the excuse that Rick has for not being at the festival?"

Ann grinned, "Well, he isn't welcomed to play with us anymore. His choice of a musical instrument was not all that great."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What was it?"

Ann's grinned widened, "His choice was making noises with his armpit."

Jack smiled, "I'm surprised that he is still alive."

Ann laughed, "Karen came very close to throwing a punch in his face. But Elli, Mary and I stopped her."

"That's good. Oh, what are the songs that you play?"

"Several happy songs, and Karen likes to sing a childhood song. Over the years as kids, Karen, Elli and I have taught that song to a few people. Maybe one of us taught you that song."

"Alright, I'll ask for the names of the songs to see if I know them."

After Ann left, Jack knelt down and started to pull weeds from the field.

*A childhood song? Which one would it be? Wait, it might be the one about a boy and a girl who became friends, and then sing about their new friendship from the top of a hill.*

Later in the day, Jack approached the church. He saw that Carter was waiting outside.

Carter smiled, "Ah, Jack, I'm glad to see that you showed up. Some of the ladies were joking that you would chicken out."

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not sure why Gray and Cliff would pass on making music with four lovely ladies. I think that Tim passes, is in case a medical emergency comes up."

Carter nodded, "That might be it. The ocarina is with the other instruments on a table near the alter."

"Ok, thanks, I'll go in and talk with my partners."

Jack entered and walked to where Ann, Elli, Karen and Mary were standing.

Elli waved, "Jack! You're here. We were joking that you might not show up."

Jack grinned, "I wouldn't dare do that. I don't want the wrath of four lovely ladies."

The girls giggled.

Jack continued, "Plus, I'm playing a better musical instrument then the one Rick thought would be ok to play."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Yeah. If it wasn't for Ann, Elli, and Mary, I would have knocked him flat on his back."

Jack nodded, "I just hope that I know all of the songs that we are going to play tonight."

Karen smiled, "Don't worry. If you do a little improvising if you don't know the song, everyone wouldn't get too upset. Just don't get carried away with the improvising."

"I won't, but I'm wondering about the childhood song that you like to sing."

Karen smiled, "That's right. Ann told us that she told you. The song is about a boy and a girl that become friends. They climb to the top of a hill and sing about their friendship."

Jack smiled, "I think I might know that song."

Some of the townsfolk had come inside and sat down.

Elli spotted her brother sitting in one of the pews, "Hey, Karen, it looks like your number one admirer is here."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" Then glancing around she saw Stu, "Oh, you mean Stu. Doesn't he know that I'm too old for him?"

The girls giggled while Jack grinned.

Ann stepped closer to Elli and whispered, "Stu should know better. If May has let Stu know that she really likes him, she might get mad."

Elli whispered back, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him later."

Karen saw Elli and Ann whispering to each other, "Hey, what are you two whispering about?"

Elli blinked her eyes, "Oh,... I'll need to talk to someone to see if I can tell you this information."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Jack leaned over and whispered to Karen, "May."

Karen looked at Jack, "May? ... Oooh, I think I know what this is about. So you know this information as well?"

Jack nodded, "I hope she doesn't mind if I said her name."

Karen winked an eye, "She shouldn't be mad. I'll wait for the full information, that is if I'm allowed to know it."

Mary spoke up, "Let's start playing."

The group nodded.

Jack found out he knew the songs. When Karen was singing the childhood song, a feeling that he was taught the song back when he was eight crept over him. *Did Karen teach me this song? Or was it Elli? Or Ann?*

After the final notes were played, Jack lowered the ocarina with a slight dazed look on his face.

"Jack, are you ok?"

Jack slightly shook his head, "Hmmmm?"

Karen placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and lightly shook him, "I asked if you are ok."

Jack lightly shook his head again, "Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine. It's just that song we just played, I think that I did learn it when I was here when I was eight."

Karen widened her eyes, "You think that Elli or I taught you the song?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Karen smiled, "Well, which one of us taught you, you remembered it well."

Elli nodded, "Yes, I agree."

Jack saw that Ann and Mary were also nodding in agreement, "Thank you, ladies."

As Jack walked home, an image of him and the girl he made to promise to were standing on top of a hill, singing the song about childhood friendship, popped quickly in his head, but this time he had no dizziness happen. *It must have been Karen or Elli who taught me. I just wish that the image of that girl was in color instead of black and white.*


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Eleven days later, Jack was working in his field. While wiping some sweat off his forehead, he saw Duke standing at the gate.

"Jack, can I have a moment of your time?"

Jack walked over with a curious look on his face, "Sure, Duke. What do you need?"

"My vineyard will be ready for harvesting tomorrow. So I need some help. I know that we didn't get along when we first met. But, after seeing how you helped Karen, by comforting her when she was going to cry again, when she explained about Rick's idiotic reaction of her wearing a bikini. Also that you helped carry half of the cases of the wine that was made to celibate her birth that her father had made. Well... I'm wondering if you would help me for a few hours. I'll even pay you."

Jack smiled and extended his hand, "Duke, I'd be glad to help. I hope that it doesn't take all day. Since tomorrow is Karen's and my birthday, I would like to celebrate it with her."

Duke chuckled and shook Jack's hand, "It won't take all day. In fact if you know of someone that could help, ask for them to come. That way the work will get done faster."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I'll ask around."

"Then be at the vineyard at 10AM," Duke then turned around and walked away.

As Jack was finishing the work he was doing, a feeling that a promise that was made earlier in the year was asking for attention.

*What is it that... Wait! I know who can help.*

Jack dumped the last batch of sweet potatoes into the shipping bin, then took off running into town.

Dashing into the Inn, Jack skidded to a halt, "Ann, is Cliff here right now?"

"No, he's probably at the church right now. Why do you want to know?"

"I'll explain later, said Jack as he dashed out.

Coming to a halt in front of the church, Jack caught his breath. Stepping inside, Jack saw Cliff sitting in one of the front pews. Walking up to Cliff, Jack said, "Cliff, I just heard from Duke that his vineyard is going to be ready for harvest tomorrow. He asked me to help, and said that if there is anyone else I know of that could help, that I could invite them to come. So are you willing to help?"

Cliff rubbed his chin, "I guess so. Did he say when the work is to begin?"

"Yes, 10AM, his vineyard."

Cliff nodded, "Ok, I'll be there. Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome, Cliff. After all I did say I would try and find some work for you."

Cliff made a slight grin, "Yeah, but it will only be for one day."

"Maybe Duke will ask for you to stay on. There usually is more work to be done after the grapes are harvested."

Cliff shook his head, "I doubt that he would need any help after the harvest, but I will be there to help with the harvest."

Jack decided to leave and head back to the Inn. *Why can't Cliff be more hopeful? I'm sure that Duke will keep Cliff to work with make the grapes into wine.*

Reentering the Inn, Jack walked up to the bar and sat down.

On the other side of the bar, Ann walked over to stand in front of Jack, "So, why were you in a big rush to see Cliff? Oh, could I get you a cup of coffee?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, please on the coffee. I was looking for Cliff to let him know that Duke is going to need help with the harvesting of the grapes. He asked me to help, and if I knew of anyone else, to ask them to help as well."

Ann smiled, "So you thought of Cliff? Jack, that's very nice of you."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, Ann. I have a feeling that Duke might even ask Cliff to stay on and help make the grapes into wine."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, he might. Jack, consider this cup of coffee as my treat for being a nice guy."

Jack grinned, "Thank you, Ann."

Ann smiled, "You're welcome, Jack."

After finishing the cup of coffee, Jack headed back to his farm to remove the weeds from the field. After pulling the last one, he then walked over to the tree with the bee hive and sat down. As he was relaxing he felt as if someone hugged him. He glanced around, *I'm the only one here. So who hugged me? Was it the Harvest Goddess? Why would she hug me?*

A little later he saw Tim at the south side of his farm, "Hello, Tim, what brings you here?"

"Well on my day off, I go up to Mother's Hill to look for medical herbs. I decided to take a look at how your field is doing this season, as well as to remind you that your check-up is tomorrow."

Jack nodded, "I'll be there, but it will be in the afternoon. Duke asked me to help him with his grape harvest tomorrow. It shouldn't take all day, since Cliff will be helping after I asked him to help."

Tim nodded, "That's nice that you got Cliff a job."

Jack nodded, "It is, but I'm not sure how sweaty I'll be after the work, so would it be ok if I use the shower at the Clinic, that way I'll be clean for my check-up?"

"Sure, that will be ok. So what are your growing this season?"

"Sweet potatoes, Karen told me they grow quickly. So far I've had five harvests."

Tim smiled and nodded, "It sounds that you are doing great, so keep up with the great work."

"I will."

Tim then left to head to Mother's Hill.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The next day after watering the crops and removing the few weeds in his field, Jack headed to the winery. He arrived fifteen minutes early.

The door opened and Duke stepped out, "You're early, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Well, I feel that it is better to be early then being late."

Duke nodded, "That's true. Oh, did you find another person to help us?"

"Yes, I asked Cliff. He said yes."

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Do you think he can handle the work."

Jack nodded, "Yes, you could even let him stay on and help with any other work that needs to be done."

"Hmmmm, well we'll see."

A few minuets later Cliff came walking up, "Hello, Duke. Jack told me that you needed help with your harvest."

Duke nodded, "Yes, I do. So let's get started."

Three hours later, the three men entered the shop.

Duke smiled, "Great work, you two."

Manna walked out from the living section with a tray containing some slices of cheese, a bottle of wine and three wine glasses, "Here is something to feed this handsome hungry crew. Oh I just wish that Aja was here, so she could flirt with the two that are single."

Duke turned to look at Manna, "Manna, I would like to talk to Cliff and Jack. So please be quiet for a moment."

Manna smiled, "Ok, Snuggly Bear."

Cliff and Jack looked up at the ceiling and bit their lounges to keep from laughing.

Duke blushed slightly, "Don't call me that in front of people."

Manna smiled even wider, "Yes, sweetie." Manna then returned to the living section of the building.

After a few minutes Duke composed himself, "Now, as I was saying, both of you did a great job. Here is your pay."

Duke handed Cliff and Jack some money. Then Duke turned and looked at Cliff, "Cliff, how would you like to stay on?"

Cliff looked surprised, "What? Me? Stay on?"

Duke nodded, "Yes. The grapes do need to be squashed so the wine can be made. Then the wine needs to be bottled. Then the bottles set so the wine can age for several seasons. So, will you stay on?"

Cliff blinked his eyes, "I, ummm, yes, I'll stay on. Thanks you, Duke."

Duke chuckled, "You're welcome. Now let's enjoy this snack that Manna brought out. But first..."

Duke poured some wine into the glasses and handed Cliff and Jack a glass, then picked up the last glass, "It happens to be Jack's birthday. So... Happy Birthday, Jack."

Cliff lifted his glass, "Happy Birthday, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

After eating some of the snack, Jack excused himself and headed to the Clinic.

Elli looked up from the medical book she was reading, "Hello, Jack. Tim said that you would need you use the shower here after helping Duke with his harvest, so that you are clean for your examination. Did the harvest go well?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, well enough that Duke is letting Cliff stay on and help with the rest of the work that needs to be done."

Elli smiled, "That's great! I know that Ann will be happy, she has been worried about him. Well, let me show you where the shower is, do you have your bathing kit with you?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, as well as clean clothes to use for the birthday party."

Elli smiled, "That's right, Happy Birthday, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Then let's head to the kitchen before I show you to the shower."

Jack chuckled and grinned, "You don't want to walk in on me while I'm showering and peek?"

Elli nodded, "Unless you fall in the shower, I'll be a good girl and stay out. I can wait to see your 'birthday suit' when we do the deal for New Year's Eve."

After getting his cup of coffee, Jack was escorted to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack returned to the reception room.

Elli grinned, "All squeaky clean and ready to be poked and prodded?"

Jack chuckled, "Yes on being squeaky clean, but no on the ready to be poked and prodded."

Elli chuckled, "Hey, you are a big brave boy, so the examination shouldn't be that scary."

Jack laughed, "You're right, Tim isn't that mean."

Half an hour later, Tim proclaimed Jack healthy.

Stepping back into the reception room, Jack walked over to Elli, "I'll see you at Karen's house?"

Elli smiled, "Of course, I'm not missing out on hers and your birthday party."

"Well a double birthday party is hard to miss."

Elli giggled, "So, your examination went well?"

"Yes."

Elli nodded, "Good. So what did you get Karen for her birthday?"

Jack slapped a hand over his eyes, "Whoops."

Elli shook her head, "Jack, you really should have thought to get her something before today."

Jack nodded, "I know, I should have asked what she would like to have. Does she like chocolate?"

Elli shook her head, "Only for Spring Valentine's Day."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Spring Valentine's Day?"

Elli blinked her eyes, "Yes. Don't you have Winter and Spring Valentine's Days on the mainland?"

Jack shook his head, No, we only have one, and it is in winter and called Valentine's Day."

Elli tapped her chin, "Hmmm, so if you have the one, then girls and guys give each other chocolate to each other on the same day. Well, at least to the ones they like."

Jack smiled, "Yes. So why is there two Valentine's Days here?"

Elli shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure why. All I know is that in winter we girls give guys we like chocolate. Then in spring you guys return the favor."

Jack slumped his shoulders, "I see."

Elli walked around the counter and stood in front of Jack and hugged him, "Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure she'll understand you didn't have time to get her a gift."

"I don't want to show up empty handed."

Elli snapped her fingers, "How about you go right now and talk to Sasha. I think she will think of something."

Jack hugged Elli, "You're right, thanks, Elli."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Jack dashed to the supermarket.

Entering he saw Jeff behind the counter, "Hello, Jeff, would it be for me to talk with Sasha?"

Jeff smiled, "Hello, Jack. Yes, you can, may I ask why?"

Jack smiled, "It's about a last minute buying a gift for Karen for her birthday."

Jeff chuckled, "So you want advice from Sasha on what Karen might like? Go on in, Sasha should be in the kitchen."

Jack entered the store's living section. Looking in the kitchen he saw Sasha icing a cake.

Sasha smiled, "Jack, you're early. Oh, Happy Birthday."

Jack smiled, "Hello, Sasha, and thank you. I came early because I need to get Karen a gift. I don't know what to get her."

Sasha chuckled, "So you felt that I would know?"

Jack grinned, "Well, it was Elli that suggested that I talk to you."

Sasha giggled, "I see. Well, let me finish icing this cake. There is one thing that she might like, that you could help her with in the spring."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

Sasha smiled, "You'll see."

After the cake was iced, Sasha led Jack to the storeroom for the store.

Walking to one of the crates containing seed packs, Sasha opened one, "What Karen should like are these."

Sasha handed Jack a bag of seeds.

Jack looked at the bag, "Moon Drop Flowers?"

Sasha nodded, "Those are her favorite flowers. They grow in the spring, so if you could let her uses a small section in your field to plant these, she would be happy, maybe very happy."

Jack smiled, "I would be glad to let Karen use some of my field."

Sasha smiled, "Ok, so let's go get these wrapped up. We do wrap gifts for people, but just for today, I'll only charge you for the bag of seeds. Consider the cost of wrapping as my gift for your birthday."

Jack smiled, "Thank you Sasha."

"You're welcome, Jack."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

An hour later the birthday party started. Jack had a feeling that Ann, Elli and Mary would be there. But he was surprised to see Gray and Cliff was attending.

Karen tilted her head to one side and asked, "Ann, who is the guy sitting next to you?"

Everyone chuckled.

Ann smiled, "This is Cliff."

With a grin Karen shook her head while waggling a finger, "No it can't be, he is smiling and laughing. The Cliff I know is always looking sad."

Everyone laughed.

Ann playfully slapped Cliff, This is the new and improved Cliff. He helped your uncle with the grape harvest along with Jack. In fact it was Jack that told Cliff about the job."

Karen looked at Jack, "My uncle asked you for help?"

Jack nodded and smiled, "Yes, he liked how I helped you by carrying half of the crates of wine that your father had made."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "What about comforting me when I was going to cry again when I explained Rick's idiotic reaction of my wearing a bikini for the first time?"

Jack nodded again, "He liked that as well. So he felt that it was time to make peace and 'bury the hatchet'."

Karen smiled, "That's good."

Sasha stepped into the dinning room carrying a serving tray holding a baked salmon with rice, "Ok, is everyone hungry?"

Karen grinned, "Mom, do you really need to ask that?"

Sasha smiled, "Well, you never know, one of you could have eaten something before coming here."

Everyone laughed.

Karen nodded, "True, but I think that everyone would have saved room for cake."

Sasha smiled, "Then let us go ahead and eat, so we can have desert."

Jeff entered the dinning room, "Am I late?"

Sasha shook her head, "No, you're right on time. Take the seat by Karen."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Then where are you going to sit?"

"I'm going to sit by Jack."

"Why?"

Sasha smiled, "I felt that since it is Karen's and Jack's birthday, that they need a parent sit next to them. So Karen should have her handsome father sit next to her. I will fill in for Jack's mother. I hope you don't mind, Jack."

Jack shook his head, "No, but I will wonder how my mom turned from a brown-eyed brunette into a blue-eyed blonde."

Everyone burst out laughing, causing Sasha to almost drop the serving tray.

With a mock scowl Sasha said, "Just for that, young man, if you don't eat everything on your plate, you will get no cake for desert."

Everyone snickered and looked at Jack.

With a mock pout Jack replied, "Sorry, mom. I'll be good."

Everyone laughed.

After serving everyone Sasha set the serving tray in the middle of the table and sat down next to Jack. Sasha picked up her wine glass, "Be fore we eat, let's have a toast to the birthday couple."

Everyone else picked up their wine glass.

Sasha said, "Let's see. Happy Birthday to my beautiful daughter I gave birth to nineteen years ago. Happy Birthday to this charming, wonderful, kind and very handsome fellow who was also born on this day nineteen years ago. May both of you have many more wonderful birthdays is the years to come."

Karen and Jack glanced at each other and blushed slightly while everyone else said, "Hear, hear!"

After the dinner, Sasha brought out the cake, "I only baked one cake, so both of you will have to blow out the candles together."

Karen and Jack said, "Ok."

After the candles were blown out and the cake was served, Gray spoke up, "While we're having desert, how about Karen and Jack open their presents?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Any reason for the rush?"

Mary giggled, "I think he wants to see Jack's reaction for the gift he and I got Jack, and Karen's reaction to the gift he made her."

Sasha nodded, "I see, ok, we'll do that."

After the gifts were brought to the table Jack found the one from Gray and Mary, while Karen picked up the one from Gray.

Jack said, "How about you open yours first since it is smaller?"

Karen nodded. Unwrapping the small box, she saw that it was a jewelry box. Opening the box she saw that there was a pair of earrings. Karen widened her eyes, "Did you make these?"

Gray nodded, "Yes."

Karen grinned, "They look great! Thank you, Gray!"

Gray smiled, "You're welcome, I want to practice making jewelry, so you and Mary are the only two girls I know of that like to wear earrings."

Karen smiled, "Well you are doing a fine job. Keep up the great work."

Mary nodded.

Karen turned to Jack, "Ok, let's see what you got."

Jack could feel by the shape and weight that he got a book. When the wrapping paper was removed he saw the title of the book. 'The Farmer's Guide to Growing Crops and Flowers', the author's name was Basil Grove.

Jack looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Mary, Gray."

Gray smiled and Mary giggled, "You're welcome, Jack."

Mary added, "Look at the title page."

Jack opened the book to the page and saw that the book had been autographed, "For Jack Harvest, my biggest fan. I hope this new copy will help you when you grow other crops. If you happen to get some seeds of plants that aren't covered in this book, please make notes and tell me about them. I'll give you credit in the next edition.'.

Jack looked up, "Thank you again, and tell your father that if I do get crops that aren't covered in this book, I will make notes and let him know about them."

Mary grinned, "You're welcome again, and I will tell my father."

Cliff grinned, "Karen, Jack, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, so to make up for it, how about I treat you both to several beers tomorrow at the Inn?"

Karen and Jack exchanged looks then looked at Cliff, "Ok."

Jack opened his other gifts to see that Elli got him a book on home remedies for the common cold, Ann got him a cook book, and Karen got him a bag of cabbage seeds.

Karen tore into the gifts from her three female friends to see that Elli got her a lime green colored dress, Mary got her a sky blue colored dress, and Ann got her another sleeveless purple vest.

Karen grinned, "Ok, now let's see what my birthday buddy Jack got me."

After opening the gift she saw that it was a bag of seeds, "Seeds? Jack, I'm not a farmer."

Sasha spoke up, "Sweetie, before you chew him up, take a look at the kind of seeds you got."

Karen looked at the bag, "Moon Drop Flowers? How did you know that kind of flowers I like?"

Sasha gave a polite cough, "I told him. Don't be mad at me."

Karen giggled, "I won't, but how will I grow these?"

Jack smiled, "I will let you use some of my field to grow them in."

Karen smiled, "Thanks, Jack, you a truly a nice guy." Karen then leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

A week later Jack was working in his field when he heard two people shouting. It sounded the argument was from the chicken ranch.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm trying to learn how to take care of the chickens, but you talk to fast."

"I've been telling you the same things for over a season! You just don't listen to me."

"When I make a mistake you always shout at me! You also say I'm stupid!"

"Some of the mistakes you do could kill the chickens!"

The door to the house opened and Lillia stepped out, "What are you shouting about? Can't you two get along?"

Rick turned to his mother, "Popuri almost caused three of our chickens to die!"

Popuri turned to her mother, "I didn't mean to give them that much food, some of them looked really skinny."

Rick turned back to Popuri, "Some of them always look skinny! You need to understand that we have different breeds of chickens!"

Lillia burst out crying, "Will you stop fighting! I can't take it any..." Then all of a sudden Lillia collapsed to the ground.

Rick and Popuri screamed , "MOM!"

Jack saw that if he tried to jump from his fence to the other fence he could hurt himself, so he sprinted to the chicken ranch.

When he got to the ranch, Rick and Popuri were sobbing, "Mom! Mom! Please wake up! Please, don't die!"

Jack felt for a pulse on Lillia, it was light but he sensed it was still strong. He heard a thump from behind him. He turned at looked and saw Gray standing nearby with a large bag that had just been dropped to the ground.

A concerned look crossed Gray's face, "What happened? Is she dead?"

Jack shook his head, "No, there is a pulse. We need to get Tim and Elli here."

Gray shook his head, "That will take to long. We'll take her to the Clinic.'

Without waiting for Jack's reply, Gray carefully picked up Lillia and quickly walked to the Clinic. Jack walked along with Gray, followed behind by Rick and Popuri. Now and then Jack could hear whimpering coming from behind. Jack felt anger building up inside, but felt that it would not be the right time to scold Rick and Popuri.

Arriving at the Clinic, Jack opened the door for Gray.

Elli looked up from the medical book she was reading, "Hello, Jack, Gra... Oh, my! What happened?! Tim! Get out here! We have an emergency!"

From behind the curtain to the examination room the sound of a chair toppling over was heard.

Tim then dashed into the reception room with a serious look on his face, "What is... Gray, bring her into the examination room, Elli find out what happened."

Elli nodded, "Yes, Doctor. Ok, what happened?"

Sobbing Popuri squeaked, "Mommy fell down, Mommy fell down."

With tears in his eyes, "She... she shook and then fell."

With a low growl Elli said, "That is not helping. Jack, did you see what happened?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, Rick and Popuri were fighting. Lillia heard the shouting, she came out of the house with an upset look on her face. She shouted for them to stop fighting, and then collapsed. I was on my property, I had to run to theirs, after checking Lillia for a pulse, Gray showed up. We brought her here."

Gray stepped back into the reception room.

Elli nodded, "Thank you, Jack. Now, all of you, WAIT HERE." Elli then entered the examination room.

After an agonizing thirty minutes, Elli stepped back into the room. There was a look of anger on her face. She stormed over to Rick.

Rick stood up, "How is..."

Elli grabbed Rick by his shirt collar, "YOU IDIOT! Do you realize the stress you put on your mother when you and Popuri fight?!"

Rick had a terrified look on his face, "I, I, I..."

"SHUT UP! I know that you are angry at your father for leaving to find that rare medicinal flower four years ago. So you feel that you need to take your anger out on someone else. Well I'm sorry that you were forced to be an adult sooner then you would have liked. But you are now eighteen, soon to be nineteen in five days. START BEING AN ADULT AND NOT A KID!"

Tears started to fall from Elli's face, "I had to grow up after Stu's and my parents died when the cruise ship they were on was sunk in that big storm four and a half years ago. With our grandma's legs going bad, I had to start taking care of her and my brother. Not once have I complained. You should be glad you still have parents. If I have kids, I don't have any parents to ask for advice on raising kids. I don't know if I'm raising Stu the right way."

Elli let go of Rick's shirt and crumpled to her knees sobbing.

Rick blinked his eyes, "El, Elli, I, I..."

Elli looked up at Rick with a look of hatred in her eyes, "Get out, you idiot!"

"But..."

Elli pointed at the door, "Gray, get this four eyed idiot out of here."

Gray nodded and dragged Rick out of the Clinic.

Popuri squeaked, "Is my Mommy going to be ok?"

Softening her expression Elli said, "I hope so, sweetie. She will need to stay here for tonight. Do you know how to cook?"

Popuri nodded, "Uh-huh."

"That's good. So go home and cook something for yourself and your brother even if he doesn't deserve it. You can come tomorrow and see your mom."

With a few tears still falling from her eyes Popuri said, "Ok, Elli. If my Momm... Ummm, my Mom is awake, please tell her I said good night."

A small smile appeared on Elli's face, "Ok, sweetie, I will, now run along home."

Popuri nodded and left. Elli turned to Jack, "I'm sorry you saw me lose my temper like that. It's just that..."

Elli began sobbing again with occasional hiccups.

Jack walked over and knelt down and hugged Elli gently, "That's ok. You're not the only one who wanted to chew Rick out for being a jerk."

A giggle came out of Elli, "Let me guess, you wanted to punch him out."

With a chuckle Jack said, "Yes."

Elli giggled, "I guess that even nice guys have a dark side."

Jack chuckled, "The same can be said for nice girls. We nice people keep the dark side of us under locks. But every so often it gets released when the right buttons are pushed."

From behind the curtain Tim appeared, "That's an interesting statement, Jack, and it is true."

A look of concern crossed Elli's face, "Tim, did you hear...?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to fire me for...?"

"No."

"So I still have a chance to become a doctor?"

A smile appeared on Tim's face, "Yes."

Elli sighed, "Thanks, Tim. If it's ok, can we close early today?"

"Sure."

Elli nodded, "Thanks, and thank you, Jack for comforting me."

Jack smiled, "You're welcome. May I suggest that you have some tea?"

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Jack smiled, "Since alcohol amplifies the mood you are in, tea is way more relaxing then coffee."

A grin crossed Elli's face and with a giggle said, "That's a good idea, Doctor Jack."

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Am I missing out on a joke?"

Chuckling Elli nodded, "Maybe, back on Ann's birthday, Jack suggested to Karen that she should tell her dad to take a hot bath to let the steam help him get over the cold he had. I felt that Jack gave advice that a doctor would."

Tim grinned and chuckled, "I see. Well, I'm going to go back to the paperwork I was working on."

Tim reentered the examination room.

Jack helped Elli stand up.

Elli smiled, "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Jack smiled, "Sure, I would be glad to have a cup of tea with you."

"Karen is right about you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

A smile spread across Elli's face, "You truly are a nice guy."

Elli placed her hands on Jack's shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, leaned forward and softly kissed Jack on the lips, "Don't ever change."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Popuri slowly walked back to the chicken ranch. She could see her brother and Gray in the distance. Rick was walking with his head and shoulders slumped. It looked like Gray was clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. *I wonder if Gray is going to punch Rick. If he does, should I be glad? Or should I get mad at Gray for hitting my brother? What is this feeling I'm having? I feel that Elli wanted to say that I should also grow up. I think if she was, I should grow up. So maybe I'll ask for candy on this year's Pumpkin Festival for the last time.*

As Popuri reached the chicken ranch, she saw Gray crouching to pick up the bag he dropped earlier.

Nervously Rick asked, "What's in there?"

With a look of anger Gray replied, "Ore, that I mined earlier today."

"You're taking it to your grandfather's shop?"

"Yes."

"Let me carry that for you."

"Why?"

"I feel the need to do something to make amends, for causing this trouble."

"No."

"Please, Gray."

Gray shook his head, "No, it is too heavy for you to carry. You could hurt yourself."

"Dam it, Gray, if I have to carry that in several small loads, so be it."

Popuri walked up to Gray and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gray, please let Rick carry that, even if he has to do it one piece at a time."

Gray looked at Popuri, "That doesn't sound like something you would normally would say."

Rick blinked his eyes, "Sis, why are you helping me?"

A slight smile crossed Popuri's face, "Sisters and brothers should help each other out. Even if I'm very angry with you, you will still be my brother."

A few tears trickled from Rick's eyes, "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you for our father leaving us four years ago to search for that flower. I guess I couldn't handle having to go from being a teenager to having to be the man of the house. Elli was right, I'm an idiot. That must be why Karen dumped me. I don't blame her. I failed to see that she has matured into a woman."

Popuri glanced at Gray. It looked like he softened his expression.

Gray nodded, "Alright, Rick. If you feel you need to do this, you will carry it, but you will carry it in small loads."

For a few minutes Popuri watched Rick carry and few arm loads of the ore. Her stomach growled, "I better get some lunch."

Popuri entered the house and washed her hands. After getting the frying pan out she cracked some eggs to make scrambled eggs. Rick entered the house. He sat down at the dinning table. Popuri placed a plate in front of Rick.

Rick looked up at Popuri, "You made me lunch?"

"Yes."

"Why? I don't deserve it."

Popuri sat down across from Rick and sighed, "You need to eat something."

Rick looked across the table, he noticed that there was something different about his sister.

Popuri looked up from her plate, "Rick, is something wrong?"

A small smile crossed Rick's face and he shook his head, "No. It's just that you seem more mature now."

Popuri smiled, "I think that Elli wanted to tell me that I should also grow up."

"I don't think she would say that."

Popuri looked at Rick with a determined look, "Yes, she would. I know that you and mom want me to grow up. Most likely everyone else in town wants me to grow up."

Rick sat in silence for a few minutes, "You don't need to do that."

Popuri sighed, "Rick, I want to. After all, if I continue to remain childlike, how will I get a boyfriend? At least one that you would approve of."

Rick sensed that Popuri was slightly referring to Kai. A small smile crossed Rick's face, "You like Kai, don't you?"

Popuri heard the kind tone in Rick's voice, "Yes."

"What is it that you like about him?"

Popuri poked at her scrambled eggs and sighed, "He's kind, maybe testing to see if he can trust someone with whatever it is that is troubling him."

A puzzled look crossed Rick's face, "What would be troubling him?"

Popuri shook her head, "I don't know for sure, but it might be with him not liking his parents."

Rick widened his eyes, "He doesn't like his parents?"

Popuri nodded, "Yes. You would have found out about that if you had befriended him."

Rick saw a small sad look on Popuri's face, "You're right. I could learn from him."

A puzzled look crossed Popuri's face, "Huh?"

Rick smiled, "Back on last year's Starry Night Festival, when we were arguing about Kai. You said that he was being nice with his flirting, and that I could learn from him."

"Oh."

Rick sighed, "Also, when mom was hugging you when you were upset about dad not being here and my idiotic action of not placing a plate in the hopes of him coming home, and she was saying that dad should be here to see how beautiful you have become. I'm sorry I rolled my eyes in disbelief."

Popuri cocked her head to the side, "Why would you think I'm not beautiful?"

"I think it's because I was used to you being flat-chested and you wore your hair in pig-tails. Also you are my sister. I've heard that guys that think their sister is beautiful, are considered weird."

Popuri shook her head, "I wouldn't think that, I think most people wouldn't. Only a small handful would."

A rueful smile crossed Rick's face, "Thanks. I think I finally see why Karen is mad at me. I was so used to her being flat-chested as well. I don't blame her for liking Jack. Come to think of it, Jack and Gray helped us get mom to the Clinic. We need to do something to thank them."

Popuri raised an eyebrow, "So what should we do?"

"Well... Gray wouldn't have any use for a chicken, so maybe let him have two free eggs every day for two years. For Jack,... well... I guess he could have a chicken for free. I think he got his chicken coop repaired. I'm not sure which chicken we should give him."

Popuri rubbed her chin. "Hmmm.. How about Henny?"

Rick shook his head, "No, she hasn't started laying eggs."

Popuri shook her head, "No, she has, her first two eggs were laid today."

Rick widened his eyes, "Really?"

Popuri nodded, "Yes, so how about her and enough feed to feed her until the end of winter?"

A soft smile crossed Rick's face, "Ok, but could you come with me when I tell him and Gray about our thank you gifts?"

Popuri giggled, "Yes, they should be less likely to want to hurt you."

"Ok, but let's do it tomorrow so that they have cooled their tempers down farther."

"Ok."

Rick smiled, "And, Sis, thank you for making lunch."

Popuri smiled, "You're welcome, but do wash you hands, since they are still dirty from carrying that ore."

Rick looked at his hands and laughed, "Yeah, you're right."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

After having a few cups of tea with Elli, Jack walked back to his farm.

*I'm getting confused about who I made the promise to ten years ago. I was beginning to think it was Karen, but after that kiss from Elli today, I'm now thinking that it could be her.*

As Jack entered his farm he saw Hilda sitting on the edge of the shipping bin, "Hello, Hilda, how are you?"

Hilda smiled, "Hello, Jack, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Are you ok? You look troubled about something."

Jack sighed, "There are some things I'm troubled about."

"Would you like to talk about them? Back in the spring I helped Karen with a problem she had."

Jack smiled, "That's right, she told me you helped her. I told her that I could guess it was most likely about guys."

Hilda raised an eyebrow and grinned, "What was her reply to your guess?"

Jack chuckled, "She said I was right. I told her that I will keep quiet about it unless I get permission from her and you to tell anyone."

Hilda giggled, "Let me guess what her reply was. Hmmm, something about your nice guy status getting revoked until further notice if you talked about it without our permission?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. While I'm finishing with today's harvest, I'll tell you what is troubling me."

Hilda smiled, "Ok, would you like some help?"

"Wouldn't that get your dress dirty?"

Hilda smiled and winked an eye, "Don't worry, this dress cleans up easily."

"Ok, but how much should I pay you?"

Hilda smiled, "I'll be nice and just ask for one of the sweet potatoes."

"But..."

Hilda held up a hand, "Jack, it will be enough. Now please tell me what is troubling you."

Jack sighed, "What is on the front burner right now is, a few hours ago when Rick and Popuri were fighting, Lillia came out of the house, she was upset that her kids were fighting. While yelling at them, she collapsed to the ground. Rick and Popuri were in shock and didn't know what to do. So Gray and I got her to the Clinic. From what Elli could tell us, Lillia is ok but will need to stay the night at the Clinic. I hope she is ok, so that her husband finds that rare medical flower and returns so that she can be cured."

Hilda tilted her head to the side, "You worry about her?"

Jack nodded, "I am. Lillia is nice. If I had a choice in mothers, she would be in the top five."

Hilda chuckled, "Your mother is in that top five?"

Jack laughed, "Yes and my aunt."

"The other two?

"Well, one of the other two is Sasha, the other slot is still open."

Hilda nodded, "I see."

Jack sighed, "Anyway, I wonder if the Harvest Goddess would be ok if I asked if she could keep Lillia alive enough for a cure to be found. If a sweet potato is not enough, she could take ten years off my life span."

"You wouldn't need to ask that."

Jack looked surprised, "What? How would you know?"

Hilda walked over and laid a hand on Jack's arm, "I think that the Harvest Goddess would be ok with the sweet potato. She is not that demanding."

Jack had a feeling that Hilda was telling the truth.

Hilda smiled, "Now since you said this problem is on the front burner, there must be a problem that is on the back burner."

Jack nodded, "Yes, it was on the front burner. It's about a promise I made ten years to a girl from around here. I promised I wouldn't forget her.

"But you forgot her."

Jack nodded, "Yes, I didn't mean to. Now and then I've been having dreams about her. For some odd reason the dreams are in black and white, and her name seems to get edited out."

"Why do you want to know her name?"

"If the name is of one of the girls from here, I want to apologize to her for forgetting her. I think the girl will forgive me."

Hilda smiled, "She should, you are a nice guy."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, Hilda."

Hilda patted Jack's arm, "You're welcome. You know, you could offer one of these sweet potatoes to m... the Harvest Goddess. She could help you figure out who you made the promise to."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but I think I'll wait to do that with my next harvest. I want Lillia to stay alive for her husband to come back with that rare medical flower. I don't want to put my needs before others."

When the last load of sweet potatoes was placed in the shipping bin, Jack handed Hilda one of the two he had kept aside.

Hilda smiled, "Thank you, Jack, so are you going to ask m.. the Harvest Goddess to help Lillia stay healthy enough for Rod to return?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Jack headed to the Goddess Pond.

Hilda watched Jack walked away. *Jack don't worry. Rod is on his way back. Lillia will stay healthy for his return. I'll just use this sweet potato as the offering for giving you another hint on who you made the promise to.*

In a flash Hilda vanished.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Elli walked into her bedroom and picked up a teddy bear from her bookcase. Crossing the room she flopped onto her bed.

"Oh, Teddy. I hope that Jack really doesn't think badly of me after he saw me lose my temper. I did ask him a second time while we were having some tea. He smiled and said that he doesn't. I guess Jack wouldn't lie to me. He is a very nice guy, and I'm starting to have strong feelings for him. I feel that I'm going to steal him away from Karen. She deserves a nice guy, since Rick is being an idiot and not seeing Karen as a woman. I'm wondering if I should show Jack the photo of her, Ann, Gina, and me wearing only towels as capes. But if I did, that could make Karen angry at me, and I don't want to lose her as a friend."

Half an hour later Elli got up and walked back to the bookcase. She placed Teddy next to another teddy bear. Shaking her head, she felt sad that her brother didn't want his teddy bear, "I hope that Stu will want you back again, Pookie."

Elli went downstairs to see if Lillia was awake and hungry. Peeking into the room she saw Lillia had her eyes closed. Elli softly asked, "Lillia, are you awake?"

Lillia opened her eyes and turned to face Elli, "Yes. How are my kids doing?"

Stepping in and walking over to stand next to the bed, Elli said, "They are a little shaken up, but Popuri is handling it ok."

Lillia raised an eyebrow, "What about Rick?"

Elli sighed, "I think he is handling it ok, but I lost my temper and let it out on him."

Lillia chuckled, "But he did bring me here, didn't he?"

Elli shook her head, "No, Gray brought you in with help from Jack. Jack was the one who calmly told me what happened."

Lillia sat up slowly, "I see, did my kids try to say what happened?"

"They tried, but they were shaken up and couldn't say it well. So Jack had to do it. Oh, before I forget, are you hungry?"

Lillia nodded, "I am, but it can wait. My motherly instinct tells me that there is something troubling you. Would you like to talk about it, even if we're not related?"

A soft smile appeared on Elli's face, "Yes." Elli pulled up a chair and sat down, "It's about Jack."

Elli talked for fifteen minutes, Lillia nodded every now and then.

After Elli finished Lillia said, "That is quite a love triangle you have. That is a bold idea for the three of you to bathe together so Jack can see yours and Karen's birthmark."

Elli slumped down, "Yeah, I know."

Lillia smiled, "Elli, you don't need to worry. I don't disapprove of the idea. Since I was good friends with your mother, I know that she would approve the idea."

Elli sat up and smiled, "Yeah, that's true."

Lillia nodded and giggled, "Plus if she were still alive, and knew that you were learning to be a doctor, she would joke and say that you could ask Jack if you could use him for training purposes."

Elli blushed, "Lillia!"

Lillia chuckled, "I know that you liked to play doctor when you were a kid, now you can do it for real. Maybe Jack would ask if you could be his doctor after you pass the test to be a doctor."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't Jack want Tim to be his doctor? After all there are some medical problems that guys have that they would feel more comfortable telling to a male doctor then a female doctor."

Lillia nodded, "True, but there are some guys that don't mind if the doctor is a woman. Some might even add on to that old saying?"

A puzzled look crossed Elli's face, "What old saying?"

Lillia giggled, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"So what would they add on to that saying?"

Lillia giggled again "But if the doctor is cute, forget the fruit."

Elli giggled, "They better not forget to eat their apples or any fruits and vegetables, or I will take their temperature with an old mercury filled thermometer and put it where you would put it as if they were a baby."

Lillia burst out laughing, "Oh my, that would be an evil thing to do."

Elli laughed, "True, but evil spelled backwards is live, and that is what I want them to do."

Lillia nodded, "True. So, I do hope that Jack does figure out if it was you or Karen that he made the promise to. Both of you are nice girls."

Elli nodded, "I know. I feel that if it was me, he should date Karen instead."

Lillia raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Elli sighed, "I don't mean any disrespect, but since Rick has been..."

"Seeing Karen as a childhood friend instead of a mature woman?"

Elli slumped, "Yes."

"Elli, don't feel bad. I've tried to give Rick hints that Karen would like to deepen their relationship. But it doesn't seem to be working. I wonder if I need to shake him to see if there is anything rattling around in his head."

Elli giggled, "Maybe my outburst helped shake him up."

Lillia smiled, "Maybe it did."

Elli stood up, "Well, I'll go get you some lunch. Would you like some tomato soup?"

Lillia smiled, "That sounds nice, yes please."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lillia closed her eyes for a minute. *Maybe Rick will finally grow up. There might be a chance for him to make amends with Karen so that they could start dating. But, Jack is a nice guy, so if he starts dating Karen, that wouldn't be bad.*


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Last day of fall, Jack could feel the weather getting colder as he stepped out of his house.

"Good morning, Jack."

Jack turned to see May walking towards him carrying a bag.

Jack smiled, "Good morning, May. What brings you here?"

May smiled, "Today is the Pumpkin Festival, you give candy to kids."

Jack nodded and smiled, "That's right, well then, let me see if there is a candy bar for you on my dinning table." A moment later Jack handed May a candy bar.

May smiled, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, May. While you're here, would you like to see Zephyr?"

"Oh! Yes, please. Does he really like it here?"

"I think so, he does look happier then he was when your grandfather brought him here."

Jack and May entered the stable. Zephyr looked up from the hay he was munching on. Nickering he walked over and lowered his head and looked at May.

May reached up and gently stroked Zephyr's nose, "Hello, Zephyr, you are very pretty."

Zephyr lightly shook his head and snorted lightly.

May giggled, "Yes, you are, because you are a good boy."

After another round of lightly stroking Zephyr's nose, May left to continue her quest for candy.

Sometime later Stu arrived, and ran up to Jack. Opening his bag he bellowed, "Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat."

Jack scratched his ear, "Hello to you too, Stu."

After Jack handed Stu a candy bar, Stu ran off.

Jack shook his head. *At least May showed manners. Hopefully Stu will learn them.*

At noon Jack heard his stomach rumble. Since he was due a free meal at the Inn, he headed into town.

Ann looked up from wiping the bar counter, "Hello, Jack, I guess that you are here for your free meal?"

Jack smiled, "Hello, Ann. Yes, I'm here for that meal."

After Ann made and placed the meal in front of Jack, Ann said, "Did Popuri show up at your farm asking for candy?"

Jack shook hi head, "No, why would she do that?"

"Remember back in the spring, Karen said that Popuri still goes around asking for candy on Pumpkin Festival day?"

"That's right, I forgot about that. But Popuri didn't show up."

"Well she hasn't been by here yet. Whoops! Here she comes."

Popuri entered the Inn, "Hello, Ann, Jack."

Ann smiled and softly sighed before saying, "Hello, Popuri, just a moment and I'll get your candy bar."

Popuri shook her head, "No thank you. I'm not going to ask for candy anymore."

Ann narrowed her eyes and walked over to Popuri. She folded her hers across her chest, "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Popuri?"

Popuri blinked her eyes, "Huh? What do you mean the real Popuri?"

"The Popuri I know, goes around on the Pumpkin Festival asking for candy. She should have stopped doing that when she was thirteen."

Popuri closed her eyes, "Eight days ago my mom got upset at Rick and me because we were fighting. She collapsed to the ground. Gray and Jack got her to the Clinic, while Rick and I followed, helpless on what to do. After mom was examined, Elli came out and yelled at Rick because of his bulling me. She told him to grow up."

Ann softened her expression, "I know, Elli told me Lillia was in the Clinic."

Popuri nodded, "I had the feeling that she would. Anyway, I had the feeling that she was wanting to tell me to grow up as well."

Ann shook her head, "I don't know if she would say that. But I think I will miss you showing up for a candy bar on Pumpkin Festival. Hey! How about a cup of hot chocolate? It will be my treat?"

Popuri giggled, "Ok, thank you."

Ann smiled, "You're welcome."

Popuri came over and sat down next to Jack, "What are you doing here, Jack?"

Jack smiled, "I'm have some lunch, since I don't have that great of a kitchen to cook in."

Popuri nodded, "Oh, ok. How is Henny doing?"

Jack smiled, "She is laying eggs again. You and Rick were right that it would be a few days for her to get used to a new home."

Popuri nodded and smiled, "That's good to hear. I think I saw that your chicken coop had an incubator. It should still work, so if you want another chicken, just place an egg in it."

"Sounds like a good idea, thank you."

Popuri blinked her eyes, "You're thanking me?"

Jack cocked his head to the side, "You're not used to people thanking you?"

"My mom has mostly been the one who thanks me for doing things. Though Kai did thank me when I helped open the windows in his snack shack on the second of summer."

"Doesn't Rick thank you?"

"He did when I cooked the meals while our mom was at the Clinic."

Jack smiled, "Well that's good to hear."

After Popuri finished her hot chocolate she excused herself and left the Inn.

Ann came over and collected the dirty cup, "So you bought a chicken from Popuri and Rick?"

Jack shook his head, "No, she and Rick gave me Henny and a season's worth of chicken feed for helping get Lillia to the Clinic."

Ann smiled, "That's nice of them."

Jack nodded, "It is. Maybe I'll use that incubator, then give them the first chicken that hatches."

"So what would you name it?"

Jack rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, how about Penny?"

Ann shook her head, "Henny, Penny? That sounds like something straight out of a children's story."

"Anything wrong with that?"

Ann chuckled, "No. But I would name the ones that are being given away or sold a different name."

"Why?"

Ann shrugged her shoulders, "So I could keep chickens with similar names together."

Jack nodded, "Hmmm, let's see... Jenny, Kenny, Benny, Denny, Annie.."

Ann narrowed her eyes and glared at Jack, "You're going to name a chicken after me?"

Jack smiled, "You're name is Ann, not Annie."

Ann chuckled, "True, but it does sound like my name."

"Would you be upset if I did name a chicken, or even a cow or sheep after you?"

Ann shook her head, "No, though I would prefer that a cow or sheep be named after me, since they live longer then chickens."

Jack nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, but I was thinking of naming my first cow Butter."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "Butter?"

Jack grinned, "Well, you do get butter from milk, right?"

Ann burst out laughing, "Yes, you do. That is cleaver. So what would you name your first sheep?"

"Well, from what I have heard, sheep like to eat clover, so I thought..."

Ann grinned, "Clover would be a good name. It even sounds cute."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if it is a boy sheep, I can name him Baathoven."

Ann closed her eyes and groaned, "That's a bad pun, Jack."

Jack grinned, "Come on, it is funny."

Ann shook her head, "No, it isn't"

After Jack finished his meal he left the Inn. Ann collected the dirty dishes. As she was setting the dishes in the sink, she shook her and a gave another groan at Jack's joke. Then an image of a sheep baaing Beethoven's Fifth Symphony popped into her head. She burst out laughing. *Ok, ok, Jack, it is funny.*


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Several days later, Jack stepped out of his house and looked up at the falling snow. *I like it here. There are no cars, so I don't have to worry about people that don't know how to drive on snow covered streets.*

After feeding his chicken, Jack got his fishing rod and headed to the pier. As he passed Kai's snack shack, Zack stepped out of his building.

Zack smiled, "Good morning, Jack, going to do some fishing?"

Jack smiled, "Good morning, Zack. Yes, since my field is covered with snow, there really is not a lot of work I can do."

Zack laughed, "Yeah, that's true. Anyway, be careful when you fish, in about two hours the ferry will be arriving."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I'll fish until I see it approaching."

Jack sat down at the end of the pier and cast his line out. *I wonder how many fish I'll catch.*

After a disappointing hour and a half, Jack looked up and saw the ferry on the horizon. After reeling in his line, he decided to head home. As he entered Rose Plaza, he saw Cliff standing in the center, he was staring up at the falling snow. He wasn't wearing a coat.

Jack smiled, "Hey, Cliff, aren't you cold with out a coat?"

Cliff continued looking up at the snow, "The snow was falling just like this the day I left home."

Jack heard the slight sadness in Cliff's voice, "You could write a letter to your family, to let them know how you are doing."

Cliff didn't seam to hear Jack, "Why did I leave?"

Jack was unsure how to answer, "Cliff, let's head to the Inn and get something hot to drink."

Cliff shook his head, "I should never have left home."

A piece of paper slipped out of Cliff's hand. A slight gust of wind caused it to drift away.

"I'll get that for you Cliff."

Jack dashed after the paper. As he grabbed the paper he heard a thump behind him. Spinning around he saw Cliff had collapsed in a heap. "Oh no, please don't be dead."

Jack stuffed the paper in his pocket as he dashed back to Cliff. He saw the tell-tale signs that Cliff was still alive. Dropping his fishing rod, Jack then scooped up Cliff and hastily walked to the Clinic. *Even if it is Wednesday. I hope that Elli or Tim is there.*

Elli stepped out of the supermarket with two bags of groceries. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the someone walking quickly to the Clinic. Turning she saw it was Jack carrying someone. "Jack, what happened? Who is... Is that Cliff?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. Cliff was in Rose Plaza looking up at the falling snow. He's upset about something. Something about leaving home."

Elli nodded and carefully set the bags next to the door, "Let's get him inside." Elli got out her key and unlocked the door. After they stepped inside Elli said, "Go put Cliff on a bed just off the examination room."

Jack nodded, "Ok."

"I think Tim is still out looking for the medicinal grasses that grow in winter. I'll see if he took a pager with him."

As Jack finished putting Cliff on a bed, Elli dashed into the room, "Tim didn't take a pager with him, so could I trouble you by..."

Jack nodded, "Yes, I'll go look for Tim, where would he be?"

"He goes to Mother's Hill. Sometimes he'll stop at the Inn after words to get something hot to drink. The route he takes to get to Mother's Hill is the path next to Barley's, then the path on the other side of the stream at the south side of your farm."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I'll check at the Inn first then I'll take the path you said he takes."

Elli smiled, "Thank you, Jack. Good luck."

Jack smiled, "You're welcome."

Jack dashed out of the room.

Elli heard the front door open and close. Looking up at the ceiling Elli sighed. *Please, Goddess, don't let Cliff die. Ann will be upset if he does. He is the other guy that she really likes.*

Jack sprinted to the Inn. When he entered he saw Tim sitting at one of the tables with Duke, "Tim, you're needed at the Clinic. Cliff collapsed in Rose Plaza, most likely for not wearing a coat. I got him to the Clinic, and Elli let me in."

Tim set his coffee mug down, "Alright, I'll go now."

Ann came out of the kitchen, "What's this about Cliff?"

With a worried look, Jack said, "He collapsed in Rose Plaza, he forgot to wear a coat. I got him to the Clinic. I hope he will be ok."

Tears started to well up in Ann's eyes, "He can't die." Then Ann started to bolt pass Jack, only to be stopped by Duke.

"Ann, you know that Tim and Elli will make sure he doesn't die."

Sobbing, Ann threw a punch into Duke's stomach. In surprise Duke released Ann as he staggered back.

Doug ran over to Duke, "Duke, are you ok?"

Duke nodded, "Yeah, your daughter sure can throw a mean punch."

Doug nodded, "I know. Jack, can you go after her and try to bring her back?"

Jack nodded, "I'm on my way."

When Jack approached the Clinic again, he saw Ann pounding on the door.

"Elli, please let me in!"

A moment later the door opened and Elli stepped out, "Ann, what are you doing here?"

"I want to see Cliff!"

Elli crossed her arms, "No. He needs his rest."

Ann sobbed, "Please, Elli."

Elli lowered her arms and a friendly smile appeared on Elli face, "Listen to me. Cliff will be alright. Jack got him here in time. You can come see him tomorrow."

"But..."

Elli shook her head, "No, I know you like him. But he does need to rest. Now, let Jack take you back to the Inn."

Ann looked over her shoulder and saw Jack, then she looked back at Elli, "Ok. I'll be here when you open, and you better let me in."

After Jack took Ann back to the Inn, he went back to Rose Plaza and collected his fishing rod. Then headed home. He sat down at his dinning table and pulled out the piece of paper that Cliff dropped. It was a photo that had a younger looking Cliff standing with two women. *They must be his mother and sister.*

A minute later there was a knock on his front door. Opening it he saw Elli, "Hello, Elli, is Cliff better?"

Elli smiled, "Hello, Jack. Yes, Cliff will make it, thanks to you. I came because my intuition tells me that there was something you weren't telling me when you brought Cliff to the Clinic."

A smile crossed Jack's face, "There is, come inside and I'll tell you while I make us some coffee."

Elli stepped inside and looked around and nodded, "Karen is right, your house is small."

Jack chuckled, "I will have Gotz expand the kitchen and bedroom."

Elli smiled, "I don't disapprove. I like houses that are cozy. So, what was it that you weren't telling me."

Jack turned the coffee maker on, and then handed Elli the photo, "Just before Cliff collapsed, he dropped this."

Elli looked at the photo then looked back at Jack, "A family photo."

Jack nodded, "Yes. If Cliff was aware enough when I told him I would get that photo the wind had blown away, I told him I would return it to him."

Elli sat down by the dinning table, "You said he was upset about leaving home."

Jack nodded, "Yes. From what I heard him say, the weather was just like today's weather when he left his home town."

After the coffee maker was done making the coffee, Jack poured two cups and fixed them with milk and sugar, then handed Elli one of them.

After taking a sip, Elli set the cup down and started to lightly tap the side. After a minute Elli said, "What time to you get up?"

"Well since it is winter, I get up at seven."

Elli nodded, "The Clinic opens at nine. I could let you in if you show up at eight, so you can talk to Cliff privately."

"Would you get in trouble for letting me in early?"

Elli shook her head, "No."

Jack nodded, "Ok, I'll be there."

Elli smiled, "Cliff is very lucky to have you for a friend. You helped him get a job, and you just saved his life."

Jack smiled, "I have a feeling that he would have done the same for me."

Elli nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right. Well, I need to get back. Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to escort you back? I want to check with Duke if he'll let Cliff still have his job."

"You're worried he will fire Cliff?"

"Yes."

Elli shook her head, "He won't, he came by the Clinic. He said that Cliff can stay to recover, for three days if need be."

Jack smiled, "That's good, but what about the escort home?"

Elli smile, "I appreciate the offer, but I will be fine."

Jack nodded, "Ok, then I'll see you at eight."

The next day Jack arrived at the Clinic, Elli let him in, "Good morning, Jack, let's see if Cliff is awake."

Jack smiled, "Good morning, Elli, thank you."

Elli looked into the room Cliff was in, "Cliff, are you awake?"

Cliff stirred, "Yes, what is it, Elli?"

Elli smiled, "Well, Jack has stopped by to see how you are doing. Would it be ok for him to talk to you?"

Cliff nodded, "I guess so."

Elli turned and signaled Jack that it was ok to enter.

Stepping into the room Jack pulled over a chair and sat down, "Hello, Cliff, I heard from Elli that you are doing better."

Cliff slightly smiled, "Because you brought me here, thank you."

Jack smiled, "You're welcome. You would have done the same for me."

Cliff's smile widened, "Yeah, I would."

Jack nodded, "I wanted to come by because just before you collapsed, you dropped this." Jack then handed Cliff the photo.

"I didn't lose it after all. You must be wondering who is with me in the photo."

Jack scratched an ear, "Elli and I guessed that it is family, your sister and mother, right?"

Cliff narrowed his eyes, "You showed this to Elli?"

Jack leaned back, "Yes, if I wasn't supposed to, I'm sorry. It's just I had to tell her what happened just before and when you collapsed."

Cliff was silent for a moment, then nodded, "It's ok, Jack. You're right, it is my sister and mother. I started to travel four years ago, I felt that I should see the world, but I would return every year to visit. But when I came home for the first time, I found out that my mother had died, and my sister left town. She didn't say where she was going to the rest of the town. I just knew I wouldn't be happy alone with no family in town."

With a slight sad look Jack asked, "What about your father?"

Cliff was silent for several minutes, "He, ummm, he died when I was very young. I barely remember him."

"Cliff I didn't mean to upset you."

Cliff gave a nod.

Jack scratched his ear again, "Elli told me that Duke won't fire you, so you can rest here."

Cliff nodded.

Jack stood up, "Well, I'm going to see if today's fishing will be better then yesterday's fishing."

Cliff didn't say anything or nod his head. Jack looked closer and saw that Cliff was asleep. Stepping out of the room Jack saw Elli standing next to the door, her back was against the wall, and tears were trickling from her eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Elli?"

"That's sad that Cliff's parents are gone, and his sister left with no word to where she was going."

Jack step over and hugged Elli, "Yes, I wasn't sure what to say."

Elli wiped the tears away, "You did ok. I think I'll wash my face before Ann gets here. Don't want her to get the wrong idea about Cliff's condition."

Jack nodded, "Alright, I'll head out so Ann doesn't see that I got special treatment."

Elli giggled, "She wouldn't get mad. She would figure that you wanted to talk to Cliff privately. We girls know you boys have a hard time showing your feelings of thanks."

Jack grinned, "Yeah, we boys are idiots when it comes to showing feelings."

Elli smiled and shook her head, "You boys are not idiots. You're just shy. Now, go catch a fish or two."

Jack laughed, "Ok... You know, Cliff's sister looks a little like Ann."

Elli nodded, "Except for one thing, Ann doesn't wear dresses."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "She doesn't?"

Elli nodded, "Yup, a few years ago there was a boy that tried to give her a dress to wear."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What did she do?"

A smile crept on Elli's face, "She thumped the box on the boy's head and yelled at him. So don't you ever give her a dress."

"I won't. If I do give her any clothing, it will either be the kind of overalls she wears or the kind of shirts she wears."

A mischievous grin crept on Elli's face, "That would be a very wise thing to do."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Several days later Jack awoke early. After getting dressed and starting the coffee maker, then he turned on the TV.

"Farmer Fran! Farmer Fran!"

"Hello, Timmy, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"A gift, here, take it."

Timmy opened the wrapped gift, "CHOCOLATE?! Thank you, Farmer Fran! But why are you giving me chocolate?"

Farmer Fran smiled, "Because today is Winter Valentine's Day. The day where girls give boys that they like gifts of chocolate."

"Oooh, well do I give you chocolate on another day?"

"Yes, you would do that on Spring Valentine's Day."

"Ok, I'll do that."

Someone then knocked on Jack's front door. After turning the TV off, Jack opened the door.

Ann smiled, "Good morning, Jack. Do you know what day it is?"

Jack smiled, "Good morning, Ann. Is it the day where cute girls give cute boys chocolate?"

Ann giggled and blushed slightly, "Yeah." Ann then brought the box she was hiding behind her into view, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Ann." Unwrapping and opening the box Jack saw a dozen chocolate cookies, a wonderful odor rose up to Jack's nose, "These smell great."

Ann smiled, "You're welcome, Jack. I made three dozen, so that I could give you, Cliff and my father each a dozen."

Jack smiled, "I hope they said 'thank you' for their dozen."

"My dad did. I haven't given Cliff his dozen yet."

"He better like them."

Ann giggled, "He should. Well I need to get back, I heard that a snowstorm will hit here later today."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What? There is going to be a storm?"

Ann nodded, "Yes."

"I guess I better get ready for it."

"Ok, take care."

"You too."

After Ann left, Jack went and fed Henny and got the chicken coop ready for the snowstorm. When he exited the chicken coop he saw Elli at the front door of his house, "Hello, Elli."

Elli turned around, "Ah ha! So that's where you were hiding."

Jack chuckled, "Well, I had to feed Henny and make sure the chicken coop is secured for the snowstorm that is coming."

Elli nodded, "Understandable, I just wanted to come by to give you this for Winter Valentine's Day." Elli gently lifted up the box she was holding.

Jack smiled, "Well let's step inside so I can wash my hands before I open your gift."

Elli smiled, "Ok, you should like it."

Upon opening the box, Jack saw a small chocolate cake, "Thank you, Elli."

Elli blushed slightly, "You're welcome, Jack. I wanted to make you something nice for all the kindness you've done for me."

Jack carefully set the box down and walked over and hugged Elli, "Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome, Jack. I see that I'm not the only one to visit you."

Jack nodded, "Yes, Ann was here earlier."

Elli nodded, "I'm sure Karen will be along soon."

"I hope she gets here before the snowstorm hits."

"Yes, you're right. I'm going to stay with my grandmother and brother to make sure they will be ok."

Jack nodded, "Good. Your grandmother is nice."

Elli smiled, "Thanks, Jack. She has said nice things about you. Oh, where is Hero?"

Jack smiled, "May came by yesterday to see if he would like to play with Hannah. So he is still at Yodel Ranch."

Elli giggled, "That's nice of you, so I'm sure that he will be ok there. Anyway, I need to go."

After Elli left, Jack checked to see how much food he had. There was enough for six days. Looking out the window he saw the snow was starting to blow hard. *I hope that Karen will just wait out the storm at home. She doesn't need to give the gift today.*

Jack turned the TV back on and tuned to the weather channel.

"The storm should last... hsssss... So I hope... hsssss... food and water... hsssss..."

Jack turned the TV off. *It looks like the storm will interfere with the reception. At least I have that book I got for my birthday.*

Half an hour later, a series of thumps were done on the front door. Jack dashed over and opened the door. A snow covered figure stumbled in. Jack shouldered the door closed, then turned to see who it was.

The figure stuttered, "H, h, h, hello, J, J, J, Jack."

A concerned look crossed Jack's face. "Are you ok, Karen?"

"I, I, I, th, th, think so."

"Let me get a fire going in the fireplace, then you are going to sit in front of it to get warmed up."

"O, ok, but I can't stay long."

Jack turned and pointed a finger at Karen "YOU ARE GOING TO WAIT OUT THE STORM HERE! I WILL NOT LET YOU FREEZE TO DEATH AS YOU TRY TO MAKE IT TO YOUR HOME!"

Karen backed away a few steps, "But the storm could last a day or two, are you sure you want me to stay?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. Besides we are adults."

"What about the sleeping arrangements? I don't have my pajamas with me, and you don't have a spare bed, or do you?"

"I happen to have an extra pair of pajamas. No, I don't have a spare bed, so while it will be cramped, we can share my bed."

A concerned look crossed Karen's face, "Anna and my aunt Mamma might spread rumors that we had sex."

Jack started a fire in the fireplace, "Everyone else will believe you, especially your parents."

Karen chuckled, "You're right, Jack. They will believe me."

Jack set a chair in front of the fireplace, then got a blanket for Karen to wrap around herself.

After placing the box she was carrying and removing her coat, Karen sat down in the chair, then wrapped the blanket around herself, "Jack, you are a very nice guy. As far as I'm concerned any girl that tries to revoke your nice guy status will need to have her head examined."

Jack chuckled, "I thank you for the compliment. Now I know you don't like this, but please drink this hot chocolate to get warmed up."

Karen giggled, "Ok, I'll drink it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Karen pointed at the box she brought, "That's my Winter Valentine's Day gift."

Jack opened it and saw a slightly lop-sided chocolate cake, "Thank you, Karen."

Karen blushed, "You're welcome, Jack, but it..."

Jack smiled, "Karen, it is the thought that counts, so what if it is lop-sided."

Karen smiled, "True, but I did have to get help making it. I'm not that great a cook."

"So what if you got help from your mother to make something for a boy you like that you find charming."

Karen burst out laughing, "Well you are charming, sometimes too charming."

Jack grinned, "I blame my mom for teaching me to be nice."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Jack broadened his grin, "I wanted to be a bad boy, but noooooooo, she had to spoil it. 'Be nice so you can get a nice girl to fall in love with you. Date her then marry her so you can make me a grandmother.' she would say."

Karen giggled, "Jack are you trying to make me spill this hot chocolate?"

"No."

"Then stop with the jokes. But did you mom really say that?"

Jack shook his head, "Not in those words, but that was the general hint."

Karen chuckled, "Well, I think most mothers give that hint to their son, and so would fathers."

Several hours later despite the storm it was getting dark outside.

"Jack, let's just go ahead and change into the pajamas."

"Ok, you want to go to bed early?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah, might as well. It will make waiting out the storm go quickly. I'll change in your bathroom."

"Ok."

After getting the extra pajamas from Jack, Karen headed to the bathroom, then stopped for a moment with a mischievous grin on her face, "Now don't you dare peek."

Jack grinned, "Let me guess, if I do peek, the amount of clothes you have on at the time of the peek, is the amount you will wear to bed."

Karen shook her head, "Nope, I'll whack you on the head with your toilet plunger."

Jack raised a hand, "I'll be good and not peek."

A few minutes later Jack and Karen climbed into the bed.

Karen smiled, "I see what you meant by it will be cramped."

Jack smiled, "There will be enough room for us to roll over."

"Well, good night, Jack, sweet dreams."

"Good night, Karen, may you have sweet dreams as well."

A few minutes later Jack and Karen were sound asleep.

Several hours later, the clock on Jack's night stand clicked from 11:59PM to 12:00AM then a minute later winked out because of the power going out.

 _The little boy sat in the water while the little girl washed his hair._

 _The little girl pouted, "Why should I do this? You didn't let any shampoo run into my eyes."_

 _"I just wanted to make it fair by letting you wash me."_

 _The little girl sneered, "What makes you think I want to even wash you?"_

 _The little girl's mother said, "Sweetie, I think he likes you."_

 _The little girl stuck her tongue out, "Bleech, boys are yucky."_

 _The two mothers looked at each other and chuckled._

 _The little girl's mother said, "If you want to be a mommy someday, you'll need to find a boy to be the daddy."_

 _The little girl stuck her tongue out again, "Bleech!"_

 _The little girl finished getting the shampoo into a lather, and then filled a small bucket with water, "You ready for me to wash the shampoo out?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _The little girl rinsed out the shampoo. Then the little boy stood up, and the little girl picked up a wash cloth and a bar of soap, "I don't want to do this."_

 _The little boy look at the little girl, "Please? Was it really that bad that I washed you?"_

 _The little girl blushed slightly, "No."_

 _As the little girl was washing the little boy's chest, he looked at her birthmark. He liked how it looked like the Last Quarter Phase of the Moon._

 _The little girl looked up and saw that the little boy looking at her chest. With a slightly annoyed look, but a slight blush, she said, "Please stop staring at my boobies."_

 _The little boy looked into the little girl's eyes, "I'm sorry. I just think your birthmark is pretty."_

 _The little girl blushed a little more, "Th, th, thank you." A smile crept on her face and a slight twinkle flashed in her green eyes._

Jack awoke with a start. *Is it Karen that I made the promise to?*

Karen rolled over still half asleep, "Whazz the matter, Jack?"

"I just had another dream."

Karen opened her eyes, "About the girl you made the promise to?"

"Yes."

"Was the birthmark shown more clearly?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, and one small feature that I may have overlooked in the other dreams."

"What was the feature?"

"While the dreams have been in black and white, in this one her eyes were green."

"Her eyes were green?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. I don't know if I'm mixing your eyes if it was Elli's birthmark I saw."

Karen trembled, "What did the birthmark look like?"

"It looked like the Last Quarter Phase of the Moon."

Karen gasped then whimpered, "No... no, no, no."

"That's Elli's birthmark, isn't it?"

Karen shook her head, "No, it's mine. I just remembered everything, but you are going to be angry at me."

"Why would I be angry?"

Karen looked up at Jack in the dim light, "When you didn't come and visit Joe the following summer, on the last day I went up to the Goddess Pond and wished that everyone would forget we ever met."

Jack calmly replied, "I see."

Karen started to shake and whimpered, "I won't blame you for getting angry."

Jack gently laid a hand on Karen's shoulder, "I forgive you for making me forget you."

Karen widened her eyes, "What?"

Jack leaned over and kiss Karen on the cheek, "I forgive you."

"But, don't you want to be angry at me?"

Jack smiled, "If I did get angry at you, it would damage our friendship for several days. I don't want that to happen. Besides, anger is a poison that can eat you up from the inside. It would make you into someone that no one would want to be around with."

Karen shook her head, "I can't see how you can take this so calmly."

Jack chuckled, "Well, I'm a nice guy. Also what you did, happened when you were nine years old."

"Didn't you at least ask your parents that you wanted to come and visit Joe?"

"Yes, and to prove to you that I didn't forget you."

"So you're now remembering everything?"

"Yes."

Karen closed her eyes, "I feel bad for making that wish."

"If you hadn't made that wish, your feeling for me might be different."

Karen nodded, "Maybe, but they might be what they are now."

Jack lightly squeezed Karen's shoulder, "So stop feeling bad."

Karen giggled, "Ok. You said you wanted to find out who the girl was that you made the promise to, and that you wanted to apologize to her for forgetting her. But instead it is the girl who is doing the apologizing for making you forget her."

Jack nodded, "Yes, that's right. What are you getting at?"

"Well, you said that if she forgives you, if she isn't seriously dating someone, that maybe the two of you could start dating."

Jack nodded again, "That's right. Are you hinting that you would like to go from being my girl friend to being my girlfriend?"

Karen nodded, "Yes."

Jack smiled, "Ok, you can be my girlfriend."

Karen giggled, "It's funny that we deepen our friendship while we are in bed wearing pajamas."

Jack chuckled, "Yes, funny but sweet, maybe sweeter because of this." Jack leaned closer and kissed Karen on the lips.

Karen lightly pushed Jack back, "Jack, I don't know about this."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to try to have sex with you, since you haven't given me any indication you want to have sex with me. I just wanted to have our 'first kiss' as boyfriend-girlfriend."

Karen relaxed, "I know you wouldn't force yourself on me. I'm just nervous. I've never had a boyfriend before."

"I haven't had a girlfriend before, so we are in the same boat."

Jack could see that Karen was blushing.

"Umm, Jack, what did you mean by I haven't given any indications that I want to have sex?"

"Snuggling close, kissing me on the lips more often, if I had placed my hand on your butt or breast you would bat it away..."

"Or if you put your hand under my shirt to touch my boob directly or even undress me I would get mad?"

Jack blushed, "Umm, yes."

"Are you blushing?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, what about you?"

Karen nodded, "Yes. We shouldn't be, because as you said, we are adults."

"Then shall we snuggle?"

"Yes, but let's do one thing first."

"What's that?"

"I've read that some couples keep warm in the winter by sharing their body temperature. So... maybe we can take our pajamas off."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Karen nodded, "Sort of. I sometimes have wondered what it would be like to have sex with someone. So I know that if we do have sex and I get pregnant you wouldn't run away."

Jack smiled, "You're right. I'm not a creepy, crummy city boy who would flee after impregnating a cute curvaceous country girl."

Karen giggled, "Creepy, crummy city boy? Cute, curvaceous country girl?"

"Yes."

Karen giggled again, "Well you defiantly are not a creepy, crummy city boy. You are charming and caring."

"Right, so I wouldn't leave the cute, curvaceous, cuddly country girl."

Karen burst out laughing, "Cuddly?"

"A caring person doesn't mind hugging people they care about every now and then."

Karen leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips, "You're right. You were kind to Elli when she was sad about what happened to Cliff's parents. Yes, Jack, she told me and only me in private what she heard Cliff telling you. I will keep quiet about it. You were kind to Cliff, for letting him know about my uncle needing help with his grape harvest, as well as wanting to ask my uncle to not fire Cliff and let him rest for a few days. You saved Ann's life on her birthday when she fell asleep at the hot spring. You cheered me up from Rick's idiotic reaction to my wearing a bikini for the first time. You helped me carry half of the special wine my father had made from my uncle's place to my place. So to me you will always be a nice guy, and be allowed to be grumpy when you have bad days."

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh yes, I almost forgot. You made that nice toast about me, when my father was at a loss for words when we had some of that wine that was made."

Jack chuckled, "Well you are beautiful."

Karen chuckled, "Ann, Elli and I do find you very handsome."

Jack smiled, "Would it break the mood, or cause you to get mad at me, if I say that Ann and Elli are beautiful as well?"

Karen chuckled and shook her head while caressing Jack's cheek, "No."

"Then would you like some help removing your pajamas?"

Karen giggled, "On one condition."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What is the condition?"

"I help remove your pajamas."

Jack chuckled, "That's reasonable."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Karen."

Sitting up they helped each other undress.

"Jack, could we leave the lights off while we have sex? I'm still a tiny bit nervous."

Jack leaned over and kissed Karen on the cheek, "Even if you wanted them on, as I was dropping the pajamas on the floor, I noticed that the power has gone out."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that the power is out?"

"My clock by my bed is not showing the time."

Karen glanced past Jack at his clock, "Huh, I wonder what time it is?"

"Do you want to know, I can check my watch."

Karen shook her head, "Not right now."

Karen and Jack got under the blankets and snuggled closer.

Sometime later they dozed while snuggling together.

Jack caressed Karen's arm, "You feeling ok?"

Karen snuggled closer, "Yeah, even if I'm feeling tender down there. My mom was right when she said a girl's first time would hurt for a little while."

Jack kissed Karen on the forehead, "This might sound like I'm gloating, but I truly am sorry that it doesn't hurt for us guys."

Karen looked up, "That would only be gloating from guys that are jerks. Coming from nice guys, it sounds that you truly care about we girls feel." Karen scooted up and kissed Jack on the cheek, "If I'm pregnant, our child could be born on the same day we were born on."

Jack nodded, "That's right, is that bad?"

Karen shook her head, "No, it's just... boy or girl?"

"Huh?"

Karen poked Jack in the side, "Our child silly. Do you want a son or a daughter?"

Jack smiled, "Karen as long as our child is born healthy, I don't mind if it will be a boy or girl."

Karen smiled, "Don't you want a son?"

"I wouldn't mind a son, but there is nothing wrong if we have a daughter. I just know that if it is a girl, she will be as beautiful as her mother and grandmothers."

Karen lightly blushed and giggled, "Yes, she will be. But if we have a son, he will be handsome and very charming like his father."

Jack nodded, "Yes, he will."

Karen sighed, "I just hope that my mom will let you buy a blue feather so you can propose to me properly."

"Is that how proposing is done here?"

"Yes. I take it that it is done differently where you come from."

Jack nodded, "Yes, an engagement ring is given by the one who does the proposing. It must sound unromantic."

Karen shook her head, "No, I have heard that there are some cultures that do a weird proposal, where the guy gives livestock to the girl's father."

"I have heard that as well. So what do we do if your mother doesn't let me buy a blue feather?"

"When Gotz came to start the work for your new bathroom. While I was helping you with your work in the field, you said that there is nothing wrong if a girl proposes to a boy. So would you feel bad if I had to buy the blue feather and propose to you?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

Karen smiled, "That's good."

Then a moment later Karen started to giggle.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"I just though of something. When there is enough light outside, you'll get two bonuses because of my staying here and because of our having sex."

"What are the bonuses?"

Karen smiled, "You'll get to see my birthmark again after all these years, and you'll get to see the kind of bra and panties I wear."

Jack chuckled, "Yes, but if I see your birthmark, that would mean I would be staring at your boobs."

Karen giggled, "This time I won't mind if you stare."

"Ok. Oh, I just thought of something. We should probably go ahead and cancel the deal that Elli suggested back in the summer."

"The deal where originally the three of us would go to the hot spring to bathe, which Ann joined, and then Claire told us Pete told her to go with us?"

"Yes."

"Why cancel it?"

"Since I now know it was you I made the promise to, I don't need to see Elli's birthmark."

Karen sighed, "Jack, Ann and Elli are my friends since childhood. Claire is not only your friend you met last year, but she became a friend to me when she was here. So I wouldn't be upset if you saw them naked. Besides, every other year the water pipes to this island are shut off for maintenance. So the hot spring will be the only place to bathe for a few days."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact next spring will be when they do the work. Since you did save Ann's life, you did somewhat briefly see her naked. Also she did let me know she asked for you to be a 'bathing buddy' the next time she goes to the hot spring tired to make sure she doesn't fall asleep, and if she does, you can get her out safely."

Jack caresses Karen's arm, "How about we do this, we go ask Ann, Elli and Claire if we should still go up there together on New Year's Eve."

"In other words we take a vote?"

"Yes."

Karen nodded, "Ok, but if the yes votes win those that voted no still have to go."

"Alright."

Karen giggled, "Besides, you might like Elli's birthmark."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I would?"

Karen nodded, "Yes, and I will forgive you for looking at her boobs."

Jack grinned, "I'll do my best not to stare."

Karen giggled, "Ok. So what time is it? Is the power still off?"

Jack glanced at his clock, "Yes. Even if the power came back on, my clock would be telling the wrong time."

Karen laughed, "Yeah, my clock would be doing the same thing."

Jack reached over and picked up his watch and pressed the button to light the watch up to read the time, "It's a few minutes past five in the morning."

Karen snuggled closer, "The sun will be up in three hours, so let's sleep a little more."

"Ok, it sounds like the storm has died down."

"Yeah, it does sound like it."

Jack nodded, "So when it gets light enough, let's first check on Henny and Zephyr. Then see what damage my buildings have taken. Then go tell Sasha what happened."

"Ok, So you are going to just call my parents by their first names?"

"Well it is better then Mr. and Mrs. Shannon."

Karen giggled, "You're right."

After a few minutes, Karen and Jack fell back asleep arm in arm.

Closing note: This is NOT the final chapter. The final chapter is Jack and Karen's wedding. So stay tuned to this story.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Karen and Jack entered the supermarket. Sasha looked up from the crossword puzzle she was working on, "Good morning, you two. I had a feeling that you would be showing up."

Karen looked surprised, "You have?"

"Yes."

Karen trembled slightly, "Ummm, mom?"

Sasha smiled, "Yes?"

Karen continued to tremble, "I, uhhh, I..."

Sash stood up and walked over to Karen and embraced her in a hug, "Don't worry, sweetie, it's alright. Jack can have a blue feather so he can propose to you. But I will not accept any money for it."

Karen looked surprised, "Why?"

Sasha giggled, "Because my mother did the same thing for your father."

Karen widened her eyes, "WHAT?!"

"Think about it. Your birthday is Fall 15. So there is a good chance that my grandchild will be born on the same day."

Karen shook her head, "I'm still not understanding."

Sasha chuckled, "Twenty years ago, your father and I got caught in a snowstorm. There used to be a cabin by the lake on Mother's Hill. We took shelter there. I had given him some chocolate for Winter Valentine's Day, and admitted my feelings for him. He shyly admitted his feelings for me. Then sometime during the night we ended up wearing only what we had been wearing on the day we were born."

Karen widened her eyes, "You mean?!"

Sasha nodded, "Yes, we had sex. My mother was very understanding and not at all upset."

Karen shook her head, "But there isn't a cabin by the lake."

Sasha nodded, "I did say there used to be a cabin. An early typhoon happened at the beginning of summer. There was a landslide which destroyed the cabin. Luckily the people who owned the cabin just used it for a summer vacation spot and hadn't shown up to use it. When they found out about its destruction, they decided not to rebuild it."

Karen slumped her shoulders, "Oh."

Sasha smiled, "Now, did you and Jack feel that you were going to die?"

Karen shook her head, "No, it was that Jack had another dream that let him remember that I was the one he made the promise to. Then I remembered that at the end of the summer when I was nine, since Jack hadn't returned to play with me, I went up to the Goddess Pond and wished that everyone would forget that we had met."

Sasha nodded, "Kids don't always get to pick where the family goes for summer vacation."

Karen nodded, "I know that now, but I was a silly nine year old. Jack was kind to forgive me for making him forget me."

Sasha chuckled, "So you decided to become boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I was the one who suggested we have sex."

Sasha giggled, "There is nothing wrong with that. I'm sure Jack asked if you were sure you wanted to do it."

Karen relaxed and nodded, "He did."

Sasha nodded, "Now, not to embarrass you, but I think that you two need a shower. So go to the kitchen and fix yourselves some coffee, then march to the bathroom and take a shower."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Together?"

"Yes, you two did bathe together when you were kids, and you found each other cute. Plus since you two had sex, you shouldn't be embarrassed to see each other naked."

Karen and Jack laughed.

Karen nodded, "Yeah, you're right, mom. Jack, you can leave your clothes on my bed, and I can toss my clothes in the hamper for dirty clothes."

Jack smiled, "Ok, but could we take care of the matter of the blue feather now?"

Sasha walked behind the counter, "I just happen to have one behind the counter. Now, as I said, I will not accept any money from you. But, I would like to see the proposal, if it is ok with both of you."

Jack glanced at Karen and saw her nod her head, then Jack looked back at Sasha, "That's fine, Sasha."

Sasha handed Jack a gold colored box. Opening the box, Jack saw the blue feather. Carefully removed the feather, then walked over to Karen.

Taking a deep breath, Jack said, "Karen, will you become my wonderful wife and be the marvelous mother of our children?"

Sasha softly giggled.

Karen blushed slightly and warmly smiled and took the blue feather from Jack, "Yes, Jack, I would be glad to have you for my handsome husband and I know that you will be a fabulous father to our children."

Karen then stepped close and kissed Jack on the lips.

Sasha smiled, "Jack, do you want a lot of children?"

Jack smiled, "At least two. Since you and Jeff will pass ownership of this store to Karen when you retire someday, Karen then can pass ownership to one of our kids when she retires."

Karen widened her eyes, "You're letting me continue to work here?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, I don't have a problem with my wife working at the job she has."

"So you're going to continue with the farm work?"

"Yes, and then when I want to retire, I can pass ownership of the farm to the other kid."

Karen smiled, "Ok, we can have two kids." Then she raised a hand and pointed at Jack's nose, "But if you want any more kids, you'll need to do some serious sweet talking."

Jack looked at Karen's finger pointing at his nose, "Ok, point taken."

Sasha giggled, "Enough stalling you two, go take that shower."

"Ok, mom"

"Ok, Sasha."

A few minutes later Karen and Jack stepped into the bathtub.

"Jack, could you close the shower curtain? I'll get the water going."

"Ok," said Jack as he pulled the curtain closed.

Karen turned the water on then pulled the handle to start the shower, "This is going to feel good."

Jack smiled, "I'm sure it will."

Karen giggled, "It's funny that we are finally bathing together after all these years, and I do mean bathing, not sitting in the hot spring while wearing swimsuits."

Jack nodded, "I know what you mean, the differences are nice."

Karen raised an eyebrow and a mischievous grin crept on her face, "So what are these differences? I can guess one of them," she then pointed at her breasts, "These are now real."

Jack smiled and chuckled, "Right that is one of them. Another is that you don't mind that a boy is seeing you naked."

Widening her mischievous grin, Karen moved her arms and covered herself and softly said, "Mom, that boy just saw me naked," then she giggled, "So what other differences are there?"

Jack chuckled, "You don't mind if a boy washes your hair and body."

Karen grinned and step close and kissed Jack on the lips, "Only if I can wash that boy in return, any more differences?"

"Just two. It is winter instead of summer, and we are in a bathtub instead of the hot spring."

Karen laughed, "So how about we bath together from now on?"

"Mornings or evenings?"

Karen blinked her eyes, "You bath twice a day?"

"In the spring, summer, and fall, in the mornings I usually rinse the sweat that develops during the night time."

Karen nodded, "Then in the evenings you do a thorough wash after you get done with the farm work."

Jack nodded, "Yes, you probably do the opposite."

Karen raised an eyebrow as she picked up the shampoo bottle, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you do work here to help Sasha and Jeff, right?"

"Yes. Oh! I see what you mean. Yeah I want to feel clean when I start work, then in the evenings just rinse the sweat off. Could you crouch down so I can wash your hair?"

"Sure, but wouldn't you like me to wash your hair first?"

Karen smiled, "You could, but let's add another difference to the list, I wash you first."

Jack chuckled and crouched down, "Ok."

Karen put some of the shampoo lotion in one of her hand, "Jack, can I ask if you ever bathed with your cousin, at least when you were kids?"

"Yes, you can ask, and yes I did. Before I was old enough to go with my parents when they traveled, I would stay at my cousin's place. My cousin would do the same when she couldn't go with her parents. So My aunt or my mom when they were the only parent in the house at the time, felt it would be easier to have both kids bathe at the same time, instead of having to dash back and forth between rooms to make sure, one wouldn't drown in the bathtub and the other wasn't getting into trouble. Though we did stop bathing together when we turned seven"

Karen giggled, "Yeah, that does make sense, on one parent in the house having to bathe two kids at the same time. I guess that's why you weren't embarrassed to bathe with me when we first met. I'm sorry I was snotty to you."

Jack chuckled, "I forgive you."

Half an hour later, Karen and Jack stepped into the hallway with towels wrapped around their bodies.

Sasha peeked into the hallway, "Are you two going to head around town and tell everyone about your wedding?"

Karen nodded, "Yes, as well as to talk to Elli and Ann, and give Claire a call to talk about something."

"What would that be, if I may ask?"

"Well..."

Jack laid a hand on Karen's shoulder, "It's ok, we can tell her."

A few minutes later Sasha was rubbing her chin, "I see. Both of you have good points. That is a good idea that Jack suggested. So, go See Elli and Ann then call Claire and see how the vote goes."

"Ok, mom. Come on, Jack let's get dressed and go see Elli since she is next door."

"Ok."

Elli looked up from the medical book she was reading as Karen and Jack entered, "Hello you two, how..."

Elli then stood up and dashed over to Karen and Jack. She looked back and forth at them with a smile on her face.

With a curious look on her face Karen said, "Is something wrong, Elli?"

Elli giggled and shook her head, "No, I trust that I will be invited to your wedding."

"How did you know..."

Elli laughed, "You both have a glow that indicated that you had sex. Though, Jack, I must say you are very bold to have sex after finding out with the girl you made a promise to."

Karen smiled, "Umm, I was the one who suggested to have sex."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

Jack smiled, "It was after I told her of the dream I had. It was more of our bathing together as kids. She was washing me, and I saw her birthmark more clearly, it looked like the Last Quarter Phase of the Moon. and this time a part of the dream was in color."

"What part was in color?"

Jack smiled, "The eyes were green."

Elli giggled, "Well my eyes are brown and my birthmark doesn't look like the Last Quarter Phase of the Moon. So, I guess we should cancel the deal of going to the hot spring on New Year's Eve."

"That's what Karen and I want to talk to you about."

Elli cocked one of her arms against her hip, "Let me guess, you still want to go."

Jack shook his head, "No, Karen is the one who wants to continue with the deal."

Elli shook her head, "Either I have some earwax in my ear, or my imagination just got the better of me."

Karen chuckled, "No, it's true. I feel we can change the deal to be friends celebrating New Year's Eve together, so we came for your vote. We also need to get Ann's and Claire's vote as well."

Elli chuckled, "I see. So, Jack you feel that Karen is the only girl you want to see naked?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, but if we have daughters.."

Elli giggled, "You would included them if you bathe at the hot spring, until they feel that they don't want to bathe with you."

"Right."

Elli raised an eyebrow, "So you want daughters? Don't you want a son?"

"I would mind having a son. I just want any children I have with Karen to be healthy."

Elli smiled, "Well I hope they will be. I hope that you'll let me be an honorary aunt."

Karen and Jack looked at each other then back at Elli and said at the same time, "Yes, you can be an aunt."

Elli smiled, "Thank you. Anyway, about this new deal, my vote will have to be no. I take it if Ann and Claire say yes, Jack and I will have to go despite our saying no?"

Karen nodded, "Yes, but I have a feeling that Ann and Claire will side with Jack."

Elli stepped closer and hugged Karen, "Karen, you are marring a very nice guy. So be thankful that he only wants to see you naked."

Karen laughed, "Yeah, you're right. But this spring when they do the maintenance work on the water pipes..."

Elli backed away and raised her hands, "Ok, ok. If you and Jack are bathing, I'll join you. If I'm bathing, you can join me."

Elli then walked over and hugged Jack, "Jack, please take care of Karen. She is a very dear friend."

Jack returned the hug, "I will, but isn't Ann a dear friend?"

Karen and Elli giggled.

Elli said, "Yes she is, and so is Mary."

Jack smiled, "Would it be ok for me to ask what your birthmark looks like?"

Karen and Elli giggled.

Karen joined in the hug, "I think that you will like what hers looks like."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I will?"

Karen nodded, "Yes."

Elli said, "If Karen doesn't object this time. I can show you the photo that I suggested to her back on Ann's birthday."

Karen laughed, "Nope, since he most likely will see it in my photo album after I move most of my stuff to the farm."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, the photo is where you are both naked?"

Elli laughed, "Half right, Ann and Gina are also in the photo."

Karen laughed, "Well, we were wearing towels as capes, so that could count as clothing."

Jack joined the laughter, "Let me guess, you were pretending to be super heroes?

Elli nodded, "Yes, we just added 'super naked' before our names. I take it that you and your cousin have a similar photo?"

"Yes, so I'll let both of you see it, as well as Ann. I know that Sara won't be upset if another girl who is a friend of mine sees it."

Elli nodded, "Ok, then let me get my photo album."

A few minutes later Jack look at the photo, then looked up at Elli with a smile on his face, "Elli, your birthmark definitely suits your personality."

Blushing, Elli said, "Thank you, Jack. A heart shaped birthmark does match my personality. But you shouldn't flatter another girl after you have proposed to another."

Karen smiled, "Don't worry, Elli. I don't mind if Jack flatters you and Ann."

Elli smiled, "Ok, but when I get married, I hope my husband doesn't mind if another guy flatters me."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Doug looked up from where he was cleaning the bar counter, "Hello, you two, what brings you here?"

Karen smiled, "Jack and I need to talk to Ann about something."

"Both of you are looking flushed, are you ok?"

Karen lightly blushed, "Yes, it's just that, well... Jack and I are going to get married next week."

Doug raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What is the reason? If you don't mind my asking."

Karen deepened her blush, "Ummm, Jack and I got a bit closer last night."

Doug chuckled, "I see. Is Sasha upset that you did the same thing she and Jeff did twenty years ago?"

A surprised look crossed Karen's face, "You know about that?"

Doug nodded, "Yes. I don't disapprove if a couple has sex if they aren't married, just so long as the guy proposes if the girl gets pregnant."

Karen smiled, "Thanks, Doug. I wasn't sure if you would be upset. To answer your question, no my mom wasn't upset. In fact she found it funny, and did the same thing that Gramma Eve did for my dad."

Doug chuckled, "Not accepting any money for the blue feather?"

"Yes! How did you know about that?"

"Sasha and Jeff told me about it. Anyway, Ann is upstairs cleaning lodge rooms, so go on up. Oh, let me know if you want your wedding to be catered, I would be glad to do it."

Karen smiled, "Yes, Doug, we would be honored if you cater our wedding."

Jack nodded in agreement.

Doug smiled, "Ok, come by tomorrow with your ideas for what you want served."

Ann looked up from the bed sheets she was removing, then with a grin said, "Hey, this is the girl's lodge room, no boys are allowed, no matter how cute and charming they are."

Karen and Jack laughed, which Ann joined in.

Tossing the dirty sheets in the basket Ann then asked, "So what brings you here this early?"

Karen and Jack glanced at each other and smiled.

Karen said, "We have something to tell you and something to ask you about."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Karen took a deep breath, "Jack and I are getting married next week."

Ann widened her eyes, "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Jack grinned, "How about we sit down and tell you."

After sitting down and hearing Karen and Jack's explanation, Ann looked down at the floor and in a quite tone said, "I see."

Karen and Jack looked at each other wondering if Ann was upset with the news.

Then a snickering sound was heard.

"Hee, hee, hee," Ann looked up at Jack, "Jack, you are a scoundrel."

Jack blinked his eyes, "Huh?"

Ann winked an eye and grinned, "But a charming one. So what do you want to ask me? If you want me to be a bridesmaid, as long as I don't have to wear a dress, the answer is yes."

Karen shook her head, "I hadn't thought about who I want for my bridesmaids. No, what Jack and I want to ask you is for your vote if we should continue with the deal about going to the hot spring on New Year's Eve."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Jack, why do you still want to go. You now know who the girl you made the promise to."

Karen shook her head, "No, I'm the one who still wants to go, but as friends celebrating the New Year together. We have already talked with Elli, and she agreed with Jack that we should cancel the deal."

Ann rubbed her chin, "I see. I think that dream I had of telling Jack what my birthmark looks like was a memory that got buried. Well just before I woke up, in the dream my mom joked that maybe I could show Jack my birthmark someday, since I did see his."

Jack blinked his eyes, "That's right! I'm now remembering more of that meeting. You and your mom were going back for lunch after saying goodbye to me. That's why you shouted 'Mom!'"

Ann nodded, "Yes. When you were showing me your birthmark, and you asked nicely to see mine. I was thinking about showing you mine. But then my mom showed up, and I chickened out, I thought she would get mad. I guess that's why when you pulled me to safety when I fell asleep at the hot spring on my birthday, when you were telling me more of the first meeting you had with Karen, I hoped that you saw my birthmark while I was getting dressed. That's why I joined in on that deal."

Jack rubbed his chin, "I see."

Karen looked back and forth between Ann and Jack.

Jack gave a sigh, "I guess we should just have Claire to make the deciding vote."

Ann blinked her eyes, "Huh? Why do we need to ask Claire?"

Jack laughed, "She did say in that letter after she sent us after she and Pete got home, that he said it would be ok for her to join Elli, Karen and me on the deal to see that it happened. She then found out from the letters we sent her that you joined in."

Ann nodded, "That's right."

Jack nodded, "So we should count that you voted yes to continue the deal, that's why Claire needs to make the deciding vote."

With a slightly upset look, Ann asked, "What if she says no?"

Jack glanced at Karen, "Would it be ok if Ann uses our bathtub now and then?"

Karen blinked her eyes, "Huh? Our bathtub?"

Jack grinned and nodded, "Yes. Since you'll be moving into my house, the bathtub will belong to both of us."

Ann and Karen laughed.

Karen grinned, "That's right. I guess she can. Just don't peek, unless it is absolutely necessary."

Ann grinned, "Yeah! You scoundrel!."

Jack grinned, "So this scoundrel can't offer to refill your coffee cup as you are soaking in the tub?"

Karen and Ann glanced at each other and laughed.

Ann asked, "Hmmmm, would you mind if your charming scoundrel of a husband does that?"

Karen shook her head, "Naw, he can do that. Also when the maintenance work on the water pipes happens in the spring, I won't mind if you join us at the hot spring. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we joined you."

Ann blinked her eyes, "That's right, that is going to happen this spring. Ok, if I use your bathtub and need my coffee cup refilled, Jack can do it. Also, I'll join you when you bath at the hot spring in the spring time, or you can join me. Anyway, Jack, can you stand up, please?"

Standing up Jack said, "Sure, can I ask why?"

Ann stood up and grabbed Jack in a bear hug, "Please take good care of Karen. You know she is like a sister to me."

Jack managed to move his arms to return the hug, "I will. In fact you would be in a way gaining a brother. So I better not make my 'big sister' mad at me."

Ann and Karen burst out laughing.

Ann grinned, "That's right. So how about you let your 'big sister' treat you two to a cup of coffee?"

Karen and Jack smiled, "Ok, thank you."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

The ringing telephone was answered by a blonde haired girl. She smiled when she saw on the caller id that the call was coming from an Inn in Mineral Town, "Hello. How are my friends in Mineral Town?" Claire then heard two people laugh.

"We're fine, Claire, " said Jack.

"We just wanted to call and talk about a few things," added Karen.

Claire chuckled, "Well, if one of those things is to ask if Pete and I are still coming for New Year's Eve, the answer is yes. How are you talking to me? I know that phone the Inn has doesn't have a speaker."

Karen and Jack laughed.

Karen said, "We're holding the phone between us."

Claire chuckled, "I see. So, Jack, did you have another dream about who you made the promise to?"

Jack chuckled, "Yes, she is standing next to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Jack explained the dream, which Karen joined in and explained what happened after the dream.

Clapping a hand over her eyes Claire burst out laughing, "You two should have dated before you had sex. I think the reason that you are calling is to invite Pete and me to your wedding."

"Yes, it is next week. I know it is on short notice, but it would be best if Karen and I get married as soon as possible."

Claire smiled, "Pete and I will try to come. So what are the other things you want to talk about?"

Karen said, "It's about the deal of going to the hot spring on New Year's Eve." Karen then explained about the voting to continue the deal.

Claire sighed, "So I'm to be the deciding vote? Whatever side I vote for, the other side would be hurt. Let's do it this way, you two go up to the hot spring, then Ann, Elli and I can show up if we want to."

Claire heard a brief whispered conversation.

Jack said, "That's a good idea. Thank you for suggesting it, Claire."

"You're welcome. So anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, that was it."

Claire nodded, "Ok, I don't want you two to end up paying an arm and a leg for this call from that pay phone. So I'm going to say goodbye for now, and take care you two."

Jack said, "Yes, take care, and the same for Pete."

Karen said, "Indeed, take care."

Claire hung up the phone. She shook her head and chuckled and grinned.

The door to the apartment opened and Pete stepped in. Pete raised an eyebrow, "Ok, what's with that grin? You look like a cat that has swallowed a canary."

Claire chuckled, "Jack and Karen called just now. They are inviting us to their wedding."

Pete widened his eyes, "What?! Did Jack give up on figuring out who he made the promise to?"

Claire shook her head, "Nope, he made the promise to Karen."

"Then why are they getting married? Shouldn't they at least date for a while?"

Claire grinned, "It wouldn't be a good idea for them to do that." Claire explained why, which caused Pete to shake his head and laugh.

Pete scratched his head, "Well I guess we can go, but won't your dad be angry if we take off earlier then we said we would for our vacation?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "He might, but I'll ask mom first. That way she and I can gang up on him."

Pete shook his head, "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

Claire chuckled, "Maybe, but deep down my dad is a nice guy."

Pete nodded, "Yeah, after all he is letting us live in the same apartment when we aren't even married."

Claire chuckled and with a big grin said, "Well then, I guess I'll need to catch the bouquet."

Pete chuckled, "Will you stop with that 'cat that swallowed a canary' grin? It creeps me out."

Claire widened her grin and chuckled, "Burp! Meow!"

Pete and Claire burst into laughter.

Jack and Karen walked over from where the Inn's phone was located to the bar counter.

Ann watched then, "So what's the verdict?"

Karen smiled, "Jack and I are to go up there. Then you, Claire, and Elli if she changes her mind can join us."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "So she voted yes?"

Karen shook her head, "No. Claire didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. So she suggested that anyone of us that wants to go, can go."

Ann rubbed her chin, "I guess that's ok. So I'll join you. Now, how about those coffees I'm treating you two to?"

Karen and Jack smiled, "Sure."

As Ann was placing the coffees down she asked, "Jack, are you going to invite your family?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, my parents, my aunt and uncle and cousin. So if you'll excuse me, I'll go make those calls."

Karen and Ann chuckled, "Ok."

Several minutes later Jack sat down next to Karen.

Karen reached over and held Jack's hand, "It looks like the calls went well."

Jack smiled and lightly squeezed Karen's hand, "They did. My mom found it funny, but is pleased. She asked if I still find you cute."

Karen giggled, "So you said...?"

Jack leaned over and kissed Karen on the cheek, "I said you were beyond cute, you are very beautiful."

Karen blushed, "Thank you. You are beyond cute, you're very handsome."

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

Ann chuckled, "So when will your family arrive?"

Jack smiled, "In five days."

Ann nodded, "Alright, my dad and I will try to keep several beds available."

After finishing their coffees, Jack and Karen headed out to continue tell the town about their wedding.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Karen and Jack stepped into the storefront of Aja Winery.

Karen look at Jack, "I'm a bit nervous telling my aunt and uncle."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"My aunt likes to gossip about people with my mom and Anna."

Jack smiled, "Let's hope she doesn't."

Manna stepped through the doorway leading to the living section, "Hello, Karen, Jack. You two make a cute couple, maybe you should..."

Karen looked at Mamma, "What's wrong, Aunt Manna?"

Manna raised her hands up to her mouth and widened her eyes. Then with a squeal of glee said, "You're both glowing. You're here to invite Duke and me to your wedding."

Karen took a small step back, "Yes."

Manna shook her head, "Don't worry, Karen. I never gossip about family, and I never had gossiped about Jack."

Karen raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

Manna smiled, "I had hoped that Aja would come home from college and see how cute Jack is, so that she could date him and then get married to him."

"But Aja is six years older, and she said that younger men are very immature."

"That was when she was a teenager. Besides there are some young men who are very mature for their age, Jack is one of them."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, Manna."

Manna smiled, "You're welcome, Jack. Karen is a sweet girl, please take care of her, and your child."

Jack widened his smile, "I will, Manna."

The door opened and Duke and Cliff entered.

Duke smiled, "Let me guess, we are going to have these two join us for lunch."

Manna smiled, "Yes, they are. They also stopped by to tell us some good news."

Duke chuckled, "Is it to invite us to their wedding?"

Karen said, "Uncle Duke, this is not a joke. Jack and I are getting married next week."

Duke shook his head, "Come on, your pulling my leg."

Karen shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"But you two haven't dated each other."

Karen glanced at Cliff and blushed, "Well, yesterday I went to Jack's house to give him his Winter Valentine's Day gift. The snowstorm got worse, so Jack told me to stay the night and wait out the storm."

Duke shook his head and chuckled, "I think I can tell what happened. You slept in the same bed and ended up having sex with each other."

Karen blushed deeper, "Um. Yeah."

Duke walked over to Karen and hugged her, "Don't worry, I'm glad that a nice guy has asked you for your hand in marriage, as well as taking responsibility for getting you pregnant."

Karen continued to blush, "Thank you, Uncle Duke."

Duke smiled, "You're welcome. I just hope that you will not let Jack be silly and ask for ten cases of wine when your child is born."

Karen glanced at Jack, "I certainly hope he doesn't."

Jack shook his head, "I wouldn't, I think that five cases would be enough."

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

Jack smiled, "I think your brother wanted to have everyone here a bottle of wine for themselves. I think that one bottle per house would be better, though a few people here would end up having the bottle for themselves."

Duke nodded, "That sounds like a good plan."

Manna giggled, "You'll get a discount, Jack."

Duke looked at Manna and raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"No, dear. I just don't want our Great Niece or Great Nephew to think badly of us."

Duke chuckled, "I see."

Manna smiled, "Now, let's go have lunch."

After having lunch, Karen and Jack headed to the chicken ranch.

Karen sighed, "I don't know how Rick will react to the invitation to our wedding."

Jack reached over and took Karen's hand in his and gave a slight squeeze, "I'm sure he will be understanding. If he truly considers you a friend, he should be happy for you."

Karen smiled, "I hope you're right. Rick and I have been friends for all our lives."

Entering the house, Karen and Jack saw Popuri dusting some shelves while Lillia was working on some paperwork.

Looking up, Lillia smiled, "Why, hello, you two. Jack I hope that you got some chocolate from the lovely lady standing next to you."

Jack smiled, "I did."

Karen chuckled, "I wasn't going to let Ann and Elli be the only ones to get away with thinking that Jack is cute enough for chocolate."

Lillia chuckled, "Oh? So you had competition? So who won? If you don't mind my asking."

Jack and Karen looked at each other and smiled.

Jack said, "This gorgeous girl did. In fact we will be getting married next week."

Popuri and Lillia widened their eyes, "WHAT?!"

After hearing the reason for the wedding, Lillia and Popuri were smiling and giggling.

Lillia walked over and hugged Karen, "Congratulations. You two will make a lovely couple."

Karen smiled, "Thank you. Is Rick here? I'm a bit nervous how he will react to this news."

"He's helping Barley with seeing if any of the cows and sheep got sick because of the storm. Oh, Jack, is your chicken ok?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, she is just grumpy, so she didn't lay an egg today."

Lillia stepped over and hugged Jack, "Don't worry, it will take a day or two for her to get back to laying eggs. Now, please take care of Karen."

Jack smiled, "I will."

Lillia smiled, "Thank you. Now, Karen, as to how Rick will take this news. He will not be too upset, he has figured out that since you two haven't been hanging out since spring, that you are angry at him for still seeing you as a childhood friend, instead of a love interest."

Karen gave a small smile, "I guess that makes me feel better, but..."

The front door opened and Rick stepped inside, "I'm back, Mom. Oh, hello, Karen, Jack, how are you two?"

Jack smiled, "Hello, Rick, I'm fine, thanks for asking, how are you?"

Karen smiled, "Hello, Rick. I'm fine as well. Is everything ok over at Yodel Ranch?"

Rick sighed, "A few cows and sheep were sick, but Barley and I gave them medicine, so they should get better. To answer your question, Jack, Karen, I'm fine. So what brings you here today? Is it to get medicine for your chicken?"

Jack shook his head, "No, it's to invite you to a wedding."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Who's wedding?"

Karen winced, "Jack's and my wedding."

A puzzled look crossed Rick's face, "Why are you two getting married?"

After hearing the reason, a thoughtful look crossed Rick's face, "I see. I guess if I have to lose you to another guy, Jack would be the best choice. I wanted to try to get you to like me again to where we could start dating instead of hanging out. I hope we can still be friends."

Karen smiled, "Of course, Rick."

After Karen and Jack left, Lillia walked over and hugged Rick, "Are you ok, sweetie?"

Rick nodded, "Yes. I'm a little sad that I don't have a chance to date Karen, but I'm glad that she is marring someone nice."

Lillia smiled, "You've grown up these past few weeks."

Rick nodded, "It's from Elli's telling me to grow up. She was right to chew me out. It's time for me to be an adult. I'm nineteen years old after all. I want dad to be proud of me. I hope he comes home soon."

"I hope he does as well. But I'm sure he is proud."

Rick smiled, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

A blast of heat hit Karen and Jack as they entered the blacksmith shop. Looking up from their work Saibara and Gray waved to them.

Saibara said, "Welcome, what can we do for you?"

Grinning Karen replied, "Jack and I would like for you to make our wedding rings."

Jack added, "As well as invite you to our wedding next week."

Gray asked, "Are you two joking?"

Karen shook her head, "No, it's not a joke."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Can I ask why you two are getting married?"

Saibara stroked his beard and with a slight grin said, "I have a good idea why they are getting married. I have a feeling that Karen and Jack got 'close' during yesterday's snowstorm."

"Grampa, what do you mean 'close'? Are you trying to say that they...". Then Gray's eyes widened, "Oh... I get it. Um, yes, we would be glad to make you those rings."

Saibara smiled, "Indeed, let me measure your fingers, then Gray and I will get to work on the rings."

After leaving the shop, Karen and Jack headed to Yodel Ranch.

Karen giggled.

Glancing over Jack asked, "What's tickling your funny bone?"

Karen grinned, "The look Gray had when he realized you and I had sex."

Jack chuckled, "Yes, it was funny."

Karen glanced around, "Before we get to Barley's, can I ask you a favor?"

A curious look crossed Jack's face, "What kind of favor?"

"Well... a few years ago, I started to have a few fantasies of what I would like to have happen when I finally got a boyfriend."

Stepping closer and putting an arm around Karen's waist, Jack said, "I think I can guess what one of them is. The boyfriend somehow snuck his way into your bedroom, then the two of you did a special hug all night long."

Slightly blushing Karen said, "Yeah, so..."

With a smile Jack said, "I would be glad to help my fabulous fiancee by staying the night at her place."

Chuckling Karen said, "I guess that you had some fantasies of what you would do when you got a girlfriend."

Grinning Jack said, "Yup, which you did fulfill one. So I should return the favor."

Leaning over and kissing Jack on the cheek Karen said, "Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome."

Arriving at Yodel Ranch, Karen and Jack saw May making snow people and animals in one corner of the yard.

May smiled, "Hello, Karen, Jack, how do you like the snow people and animals I made?"

Karen smiled, "They look great. Is your grandfather inside?"

May nodded, "Uh-huh, he's making me some hot chocolate."

"Ok, Jack and I need to talk to him."

May smiled, "Ok."

Stepping inside the house Karen and Jack saw Barley at the stove.

Barley smiled, "Hello, Karen, Jack. How are you two doing?"

Grinning Karen said, "We're doing great. We heard from Rick that you had a few sick cows and sheep, and he helped you got the to feel better."

Barley nodded, "Yes, I'm glad that he helped me, I would have done the same for him. Jack, if you came to buy some cows today, I think that it would be best to wait until tomorrow or the day after."

Jack shook his head, "No, I'm not here to buy any cows. Karen and I came here to invite you and May to our wedding."

Barley raised an eyebrow, "Oh my, that is why you two are glowing. Well, May and I would be glad to come. I hope that your child will be healthy, and if it is a girl, may she be as beautiful as her mother, and if it is a boy, may he be as kind as his father."

Karen giggled, "Jack had better teach our son to be kind."

Jack smiled, "Our daughter will be beautiful as her mother."

Karen then said, "Well, Jack and I have a few more people to invite, so we need to head out."

Barley nodded, "Ok, take care."

The kettle on the stove began to whistle. Barley picked it up and poured the boiling water into two mugs.

The door opened and May stepped inside, "Grampa, is the hot chocolate ready?"

"Yes, it is ready."

"Karen and Jack looked really happy, what are they happy about?"

Barley smiled, "They are happy because they are getting married next week, and they invited us to come."

May bounced up and down, "Oh! Can we go?"

"I told them yes."

May started to jump up and down, "Yay! Can I be their flower girl?"

"Maybe, I'll ask them, but I'm sure they will say yes."

"Yay! I'll go practice."

Barley raised an eyebrow, "How? We don't have any flower petals."

May raised a finger on one of her hands, "I'll use something else, watch."

May then walked over to a cupboard and took out a bag of mini marshmallows and opened the bag. She began to loudly hum the wedding march, then walking from the cupboard she tossed handful after handful of marshmallows into the air.

Barley chuckled and grinned.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Five days later, a few hours before noon, five people entered the Inn.

Ann looked up from the table she was cleaning, "Hello, can I help you?"

A brunette that looked the same age as Ann replied with a grin, "Yes, we would like to rent some rooms so we can attend the wedding of my scoundrel cousin."

Ann grinned back, "You must be Sara. Jack has spoken highly of you. Oh, I'm Ann."

Shaking Ann's hand, Sara grinned, "Jack had better spoken highly of me, or I'll need to show an embarrassing photo of him to everyone in this town."

Everyone laughed.

"Don't be to hard on your cousin. He is taking responsibility for making a girl pregnant."

Sara nodded, "You're right, mom. So, Ann, is my cousin here?"

"He's helping my dad with an errand."

The door to the Inn opened and Karen stepped inside, "Hello, Ann. Oh! Is this Jack's family?"

Ann nodded, "Hello, Karen. Yes, they just arrived."

One of the older brown eyed brunettes walked over to Karen, "Hello, Karen. I'm Sally, Jack's mother. Jack is right, you have become very beautiful."

Karen blushed, "Hello, and thank you."

One of the older men spoke up, "Indeed. Hello, I'm Mike, Jack's father."

Karen smiled, "Hello, Mr. Harvest."

Mike chuckled, "Please, just call me Mike."

Sally smiled, "And you can call me Sally."

Karen smiled, "Ok. " Turning to the young looking brunette Karen said, "I guess you are Sara."

Sara nodded, "Yup."

The other man spoke up, "I'm Frank, Jack's uncle. Just call me Frank."

The other older woman spoke up, "I'm April, Jack's aunt, and just call me April."

Karen giggled, "Ok, I guess that this family I'm becoming a part of likes to go by their first names."

Sara giggled, "We do. Except that Jack and I call our parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'."

Everyone laughed.

The door opened and Doug and Jack entered with armloads of groceries.

Jack grinned, "Mom! Dad! Cuz! Aunt April! Uncle Frank! You're here!"

A chorus of "Yes we are." was heard.

Ann said, "Jack, I'll take those groceries into the kitchen for you. Go and hug your family."

"Ok, Ann."

Sara grinned, "Ann, it almost sounds like you are related to Karen and Jack."

Ann grinned, "Well, while Karen and I aren't related by blood, we consider each other a sister. So, since Jack is marring Karen, I have kind of gained a brother. Since I'm older then Jack, he had better listen to his 'big sister'."

Another round of laughter was heard. Jack then hugged each family member.

Several hours later, Claire and Pete arrived.

Jack said, "I'm glad that you could make it, Claire."

Claire hugged Jack, "I didn't want to miss seeing good friends get married. As well as a chance to catch the bouquet. I hope that you are not nervous about getting married."

Jack shook his head, "I'm not."

Claire smiled and nodded, "Good. You're a nice guy, Jack. Karen is a lucky woman."

Jack smiled, "You're not so bad yourself, Pete is a lucky guy."

Claire blushed, "Thanks, Jack. But try not to flatter other women, since you are getting married."

"Karen doesn't mind if the woman is a friend of hers and mine."

Claire chuckled, "Ok, but no other women. Consider this a fair warning from one of your 'big sisters'."

Jack smiled, "Understood."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Two days later, Jack arrived at the church, "Hello, Carter. Is there somewhere I can change into my tuxedo?"

Carter smiled, "Hello, Jack. Yes, you can use my bedroom. In fact, Gray and Cliff should be finishing changing into theirs."

"Thanks, Carter."

"You're welcome, Jack, and may I say again, congratulations on getting married."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, again."

Jack entered Carter's bedroom, "Hello, Gray, Cliff. Thanks for coming, as well as being my best men."

Gray and Cliff laughed.

Gray walked over and clapped Jack's shoulder, "You're welcome, Jack. I'm honored. I hope that you and Cliff will be my best men."

Cliff smiled, "Of course Jack and I will, just as you two will be by my side when I marry Ann."

Gray and Jack smiled.

Jack walked over and shook Cliff's hand, "Yes, we will. Just don't give her a dress for a present."

A puzzled look crossed Cliff's face, "Why?"

Gray laughed, "She doesn't like to wear dresses. There was a guy who tried to give her one. She thumped the box on the guy's head and yelled at him. I tried to warn the guy, but he didn't listen. I'm just surprised she didn't try to make the guy wear the dress."

The trio burst into laughter.

Meanwhile over in the Clinic.

Ann finished getting dressed, "Karen, thanks for letting me wear these slacks instead of a dress."

Karen smiled, "You're welcome, Ann. I know you don't like to wear dresses. But if you do get married..."

Ann laughed, "Don't worry, I will wear a dress for that and only that."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Do you think that Cliff will ask to marry you?"

Ann took a deep breath, "I think so. Are you nervous?"

Karen shook her head, "Not fully, since Zack did get a bigger bed for us."

"What if the bed hadn't arrived?"

"Then I would be nervous. Since we would either stay in my old bedroom or try to move my old bed to the farm."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "Would it have been bad if you had to use Jack's old bed?"

Karen thought for a moment, "You know, you're right. It wouldn't have been bad for a few days."

The door opened and Elli walked in, "Are you two ready?"

Karen grinned, "Yes, and you should have knocked on the door before entering."

Elli grinned, "Well, since this is my bedroom, and we three are girls and friends, it really shouldn't matter if I saw you naked. Now, let's head over to the church. I know that Jack will want to see you in that 'hot' wedding dress."

The trio of girls giggled.

Karen grinned, "Well, what better way to show him that this 'hot babe' is his?"

Elli nodded, "True, but I know that I wouldn't wear something that daring. I guess that I'm conservative. But it does look good on you."

Karen smiled, "Thanks, Elli."

The girls headed out of the room and over to the church.

Jack stood by one side of the alter. Next to him were Gray and Cliff. At the other side was Elli and Ann. Mary sat at the organ waiting for the signal to start playing the wedding march.

Carter came up to the alter, "We are ready to begin."

Mary played the wedding march. May walked down the aisle tossing flower petals in the air. Jack silently laughed, because of what Barley said about how May practiced tossing petals. Then he saw Karen walking down the aisle with her father. When Jeff and Karen got to the alter, Jeff shook Jack's hand then stepped aside to allow Karen to stand next to Jack. Jack and Karen smiled at each other.

Carter smiled, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to see Karen Shannon and Jack Harvest to be wed in the bonds of matrimony. Karen Shannon, do you take Jack Harvest to be your husband. Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish. In sickness and in health. For richer and poorer. For as long as you both shall live?"

Karen smiled, "I do."

Carter nodded, "Jack Harvest, do you take Karen Shannon to be your wife. Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish. In sickness and in health. For richer and poorer. For as long as you both shall live?"

Jack smiled, "I do."

Carter nodded, "If there is anyone here that feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up.

Carter smiled, "May we have the rings please?"

Gray handed Jack one of the rings.

Jack placed the ring on Karen's ring finger of her left hand, "Karen, with this ring, I thee wed."

Elli handed Karen the other ring.

Karen placed the ring on Jack's ring finger of his left hand, "Jack, with this ring, I thee wed."

Carter smiled, "With the blessings of the Harvest Goddess, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may now kiss Karen."

Jack stepped forward and lifted the veil and kissed Karen on the lips.

Everyone else in the church applauded, while the church bells stared ringing.


End file.
